It All Comes Back to You
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: Lexie and Jackson are going strong but Lexie still has lingering feelings for a certain blue-eyed Plastics Surgeon. When an accident ensues, their relationship is reexamined and Lexie Grey begins to listen to her heart instead of her head.
1. Into the Darkness

I've been trying to get a Slexie story in the works for a while and I think I've finally got a winner! I've already written an outline and I just have to type the chapters. Of course I'm not perfect and if I don't update for a while, don't kill me! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy (If I did, there never would've been a Sloane Riley and Mark and Lexie would've gotten married in season 6). Read!Enjoy!Review!

* * *

><p>Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital seemed to be oddly slow today. Of course, most surgeons were happy and took this time to get more sleep or eat some food. This was the case of the younger Grey. She was in the cafeteria with April Kepner and Christina Yang—who was not thrilled that there were not incoming traumas that needed her expertise.<p>

"I haven't seen a heart in like five days." Christina complained as she continued to eat her fries.

"Go do skills lab." April suggested.

"Why? So I can do a bypass on some overweight pig?" Christina asked as she waved her hands around. "I'll pass." She said rolling her eyes.

"Think of it this way, practice makes perfect." April told her.

"Have you met me? I am perfect." Christina argued.

"Jackson's mother didn't think so." April mumbled.

"That was a rough morning, that's all."

"How was that by the way?" Lexie piped in.

"How was what?" April asked.

"Jackson's mother. I'm really disappointed I couldn't get a chance to meet her."

"Don't be. She would've chewed you up and spit you out." Christina said dryly.

"Oh wow…thanks." Lexie said sarcastically.

"It also helped that Dr. Sloan came to your defense." April chimed in.

"What?" Lexie said shocked.

"She kept asking about you and he said you were a great surgeon and a great girl." April informed her.

"I'll have to thank him for that." Lexie said wistfully. Lexie thought about what April had told her as she let her eyes wander about the cafeteria. She saw Callie, Arizona, and Mark sitting at a table a few feet away. He looked so happy and he had everything he ever wanted…well almost anyway. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss him. Jackson made her happy but honestly, she didn't see them really going anywhere. He was just…well she didn't know what they were. They weren't just sex but they weren't in love with each other. She wasn't in love with him, that was for sure but she cared for him. When had her love life become so complicated? Maybe she should start seeing someone outside the hospital. That way she wouldn't have to worry about any work issues if things ended. Lexie was still looking at Mark, when he looked up and caught her staring. His eyes had always captivated her. They were so intense, yet still soft and kind. In that one moment, their eyes locked and it was almost as if they were a couple again. Lexie smiled shyly before turning her eyes away; she didn't get to see the smile that graced Mark's face, the smile that had always been reserved just for her.

"Well I heard Jackson's mother encouraged you to lose your virginity." Lexie overheard Christina say.

"That's…well…I—" April stuttered as she began to turn bright red.

"What're you waiting for? Mr. Right?" Christina asked mockingly.

"What if I am?" April asked defiantly.

"Doesn't exist." Christina waved her off.

"What're you trying to say? What about Owen?"

"I love Owen and he's wonderful but he's not perfect."

"Well nobody's perfect. Everyone has flaws but what's wrong with a guy that's funny, romantic, smart, understanding, and hot?" April swooned.

"Dare to dream." Christina mumbled.

"It could happen April." Lexie said.

"Thank you Lexie."

"And who's your Mr. Right Lexipedia?"

"I don't—"

"Jackson? Or maybe Sloan?" Christina teased.

"Has anybody every told you how infuriating you are, Christina Yang?"

"On several occasions." Christina said.

Lexie was thankful that her pager went off so she would be spared from any further teasing. She excused herself from the table and walked towards the elevator to check on her patient.

* * *

><p>"What can I do for you Mrs. Augustine?" Lexie asked as she walked into the middle aged woman's room. Mrs. Augustine had been admitted into the hospital because of a tumor in her bladder. She and Dr. Bailey would be performing a cystectomy in about an hour.<p>

"I wanted to know if my husband mentioned what time he would be coming back?" She asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry, he didn't say." Lexie told her.

"Oh," Mrs. Augustine said sadly. "He's probably out with that bimbo." She mumbled angrily.

"Mrs. Augustine?" Lexie said confused.

"He thinks I don't know but I do," The woman began ranting. "Twenty-three years of marriage, two kids, and he just throws it all away! Not to even mention that I have cancer!" She began to cry.

"Mrs. Augustine, please don't cry." Lexie pleaded as she handed her a box of tissue.

"I'm sorry dear. I know you don't want to hear about some old biddy like me crying my eyes out," She said as she wiped her eyes.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Lexie assured her. "It's good to get everything off your chest before surgery."

"I should've listened to my heart. Bill and I met during college and he was…amazing. I also had a best friend and he had fallen for me and I also fell in love with him. We had some ups and downs and I decided to call it quits. Bill was there to pick up the pieces and we got married and had a family but I was always in love with my best friend. I wonder what he's doing now? Probably happy and enjoying life to the fullest. That could've been me." Mrs. Augustine finished her story. Lexie couldn't help but think how odd it was that Mrs. Augustine's story was very similar to her own.

"If your husband gets here before the surgery, do you want me to inform you?"

"No." She said in a serious tone.

"You're positive."

"Yes."

"I'm going to have an intern come in here and prep you for surgery. I'll see you in the OR." Lexie told her as she was about to walk out.

"Dr. Grey?" Mrs. Augustine called out.

"Yes?" Lexie said as she turned back around.

"Thanks for listening."

"I didn't mind at all." Lexie said as she gave her a smile before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Augustine's surgery had been a success and Lexie couldn't help but think that Mrs. Augustine might have another chance with the love of her life. Who knows? Maybe she would track her best friend down and things would work out in the end. She was in the resident's locker room putting on her coat, so she could go home. She was exhausted and she looked forward to sleeping in since she had the day off tomorrow. Jackson came in just as she was getting ready to leave the locker room.<p>

"Hey. I've gotta stay a little while longer. Are you gonna wait for me?" Jackson asked her.

"I'm sorry but I'm really bushed. I just want to go home and crash." Lexie told him tiredly.

"I understand. I'll catch a ride with someone." Jackson told her before kissing her.

"Thanks. I'll see you when you get home." Lexie said as he released her. She left the room and began walking towards the parking lot.

"Just great." Lexie mumbled as she walked outside. Growing up in Seattle, she should be used to all the rain but it would be nice if it didn't rain six days out the week. She ran to her car as quick as possible so she wouldn't be soaked to the bone. Once she made it to the car, she started it up and was on her way home.

On her way home, she couldn't help but think of what Mrs. Augustine said. She didn't want to be her in twenty years. She didn't want to have regrets about not being with the right person. Lexie was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even see the car that had ran the red light and was going to inevitably crash into her side of the car. The last thing Lexie could think of was Mark and how she would never get the chance to tell him that she truly loved him and wanted to be with him. Before she could finish her thoughts, she closed her eyes and everything went black.

* * *

><p>So what'd ya think(wiggles eyebrows)? LOVED IT?LIKED IT?HATED IT?REVIEW IT!<p> 


	2. How to Save a Life

I'm on a roll! This chapter is kind of short but I need to get it out of the way!Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy! Read!Enjoy!Review!

* * *

><p>Owen didn't really like holding meetings at night but this seemed to be the only time when he could get all the attendings in one room.<p>

"It has come to my attention that the interns are not getting the proper training that they need." Owen announced.

"What's that got to do with us?" Bailey asked nonchalantly. "That's a resident's job."

"Yes, I know that but they all seem to be busy with trying to get into fellowships and what not."

"So? What do you want us to do about it?" Mark asked.

"Well, step in and teach them." Owen suggested.

"I hate interns…they're the bottom of the surgical food chain." Mark mumbled.

"And it was you once upon a time." Owen reminded him.

"I was born a surgical god." Mark said as he held his chin high, receiving a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Dr. Hunt!" April said in a shaky voice as she ran into the room.

"What is it Kepner?"

"There was a car accident—"

"What're you sitting here telling us for? Let's go." Dr. Webber said.

"D…Dr. Grey is one of the victims." April stuttered.

"Meredith?" Derek said as he got up in one swift movement.

"Lexie." April informed them. Mark didn't even know he had been holding a breath and the rest happened so fast. He and the other attendings were on their way to the pit while Kepner explained what had happened. Apparently, a drunk driver had crashed into Lexie's car and her car spun in a full circle. The car behind her didn't have time to stop so it also hit her. Lexie had lost consciousness but she had sustained a great amount of damage. She had head injuries, a ruptured ear drum, and her left arm and leg were broken. Before he realized it, Mark was in the ER. Unbeknownst to him, Callie and Derek were worried about their friend.

"Mark, can you handle this?" Callie asked as they started walking towards the trauma room that Lexie was in. When Mark didn't respond, Callie repeated her question but Mark didn't have a chance to respond. Before they knew it, they heard all kind of beeping coming from the machines that Lexie was hooked up to. Mark didn't hesitate to run in there and start chest compressions.

"Dr. Altman!" Callie called out as she and Derek followed Mark into the room.

"C'mon Lex, you've gotta come back," Mark mumbled to himself as he continued pumping her chest. "One and two and three and four…Lexie please." Mark pleaded.

"I'm here," Teddy said as she entered the room. "Mark, you've gotta move." Teddy said annoyingly.

"I've got this!"

"Let me do my damn job!" Teddy yells at him.

"Mark." Callie tries to reason with him. Mark ignores them and he slams his fist on Lexie's chest and her heartbeat returns; it's faint but it's there.

"We've got it from here Altman." Derek told her. She grumbled and exited the room.

"Mark, are you sure you can handle this?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Mark responds in a shaky voice.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sure you can handle this because God forbid if Lexie codes again in the OR, I don't want you going crazy." Derek tells him.

"I'm fine…I won't lose it again." Mark tells him.

"Okay. Let's take her to get a CT scan." Derek says as they begin to move the gurney out of the room and towards the elevator. Just as they are about to round the corner, Meredith sees Lexie on the gurney.

"Oh God! Lexie!" Meredith cries out as she rushes to her sister's side. "What the hell happened to her?" Meredith asks in a frantic voice.

"Car accident." Callie responded.

"Derek." Meredith says his name quietly.

"I know Meredith. We're going to do everything we can. I promise." Derek tells her.

"I…I can't lose her." Meredith says as tears start to form in her eyes. Mark was thinking the same thing. He couldn't lose her but she wasn't his to lose. Technically he had already lost her but to lose her like this, he would never be the same again.

"Mer, we've gotta go. She'll be fine, she's a Grey after all." Derek told her.

"Okay." Meredith said in a weak voice. She watched as the three attendings wheeled her sister onto the elevator. She had grown to love Lexie very much and couldn't imagine life without her; she prayed that Lexie would be okay. Meredith couldn't handle much more melancholy. First Zola and now Lexie; she was right, the universe was always saying "screw you".

* * *

><p>With all of the commotion going on, nobody had told Jackson that his girlfriend was about to undergo surgery. Once things had settled down, April started looking for Jackson and hoped he hadn't gone home yet. She was lucky that she had found him just as he was exiting an OR.<p>

"Jackson!" April said urgently.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Lexie was in a car accident." April told him sadly.

"What? Is she—"

"She's in OR 4." April told him. Jackson wasted no time racing to the gallery of OR 4. He wasn't surprised to see Meredith already in there. She looked a mess. Her eyes were extremely red and puffy from crying. He sat down next to her and looked down into the OR and saw Sloan.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Jackson asked angrily.

"She has a perforated ear drum." Meredith told him in a groggy voice. Jackson looked down and he stared at Sloan. The two men stared at each other for a while before Mark gave him a reassuring nod. Jackson and Meredith held hands as Derek looked up at them and said "It's a beautiful day to save a life."

After seven and a half hours of surgery, Lexie had been moved to her own private room. Derek had informed Jackson and Meredith that Lexie was in a coma and he couldn't tell when she would wake up. Meredith wasted no time sitting by Lexie's bedside. She had fallen asleep while she held Lexie's right hand in her own. Jackson had gone to take a shower in the resident's locker room and would be in Lexie's room shortly.

Mark decided that he would go by Lexie's room just to check up on her. She had been so close to death and it scared the hell out of him, even more so then when Callie was close to death. After the surgery, he had to go into the stairwell (again) and let everything he was feeling come out. He walked towards Lexie's room and stopped in the doorway as he saw her on the bed. She didn't look like his Lexie. She had bruises and cuts on her face and wires everywhere. She was too beautiful to be in such pain.

"What're you doing here Sloan?" He heard Jackson's voice ask.

"Just checking up on her."

"Sure." Jackson says skeptically.

"I told you I was letting her go. I'm not going to get in the way. Lexie and I are just…well not friends. I don't know what we are but we're not romantically involved anymore." Mark says. Jackson stares at him for a moment and Mark is shocked by the next words that come out of his mouth.

"Thank you." Jackson says quietly.

"It was all Derek and Callie. I didn't do anything but fix an ear drum." Mark says humbly.

"You and I both know that's a lot more serious than it sounds…so thanks." Jackson says before he goes in the room and sits on the other side of Lexie's bed. Mark felt like he was intruding on a private moment so he walked away and decided that he was in need of a drink.

* * *

><p>Alrighty! There's Chapter 2! Hope You Liked It! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	3. It's Not My Time

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't update in a while but in my defense, I had a cell bio test yesterday and I have a physics test Monday! Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for waiting patiently! So I realize that I've been switching tenses a lot and I know that's bad. Probably because I'm a bio major and haven't even written a real academic paper since I was a freshman. I'll try to be more conscious of that for the next chapter. Dislcaimer:I don't own Grey's Anatomy. READ!ENJOY!REVIEW! P.S. The beginning is a flashback!

* * *

><p><em>Mark had decided than whenever Meredith and Jackson left her bedside that he would go into her room but the problem was that they were always in there. One day he was walking by and was overjoyed to realize neither Meredith, nor Jackson were in there. He quietly walked into the room, as if he would wake Lexie; which wouldn't be a bad thing. He was really beginning to get worried. It had been two whole days and there was still no change. He stood over her and held her right hand while he stroked her hair. He had always loved her hair; it was always so soft, silky, and smelled of vanilla.<em>

_"Lex, what're you doing?" Mark mumbled. "You've gotta wake up. This hospital isn't the same without you. I'm not the same without you." Mark sighed as he continued to stroke her fingers._

_"I know we aren't together but I can't imagine a world…my world where you're not there. I miss your smile and your laugh. I miss you. This isn't how I pictured our life together would turn out Lex. Before Sloane showed up…I bought a ring. I was going to ask you to marry me on Christmas day but I when Sloane came into my life, I had to rethink things. What a waste that turned out to be. We were supposed to be married by now, I'd be trying to convince you that we're ready for a baby, and we'd be happy. Plans don't really matter that much to me anymore. I planned that you'd still be in my life. I love Sofia with all of my heart but I had planned that I'd have a child with you…not a couple of lesbians. I miss you and I need for you to wake up because if you don't, I don't think I'll be able to handle it." Mark finished as he kissed her forehead. He lingered a while longer to stare at Lexie before leaving the room._

* * *

><p>That was a month ago and nothing had changed. Lexie Grey was still comatose. Everyone tried to carry on like everything was normal but almost everyone on the surgical staff stopped by Lexie's room, whether it was to check her vital or just talk to her.<p>

Meredith was currently in Lexie's room ranting about everything that had been going on.

"And I'm getting really sick of Molly and Thatcher calling me every week to see if you're up yet! It's really annoying! I don't know how you grew up with that…that constant pestering!" Meredith said as she paced back and forth in front of Lexie' hospital bed.

"I'm still off Derek's service and my little stint in OB/GYN is over. Something about looking at other women's vaginas stretch that wide is…very startling." Meredith said as she scrunched up her nose nad cringed at the thought. "Jackson hasn't screwed anyone else…yet. Lexie this is absolutely terrible! I miss you with your annoying "bright and shiny" attitude. I just want to hear your voice again." Meredith said a she continued to pace. She stopped when she thought she heard a slight moan from Lexie's bed.

"Lex?" Meredith questioned, not believing her ears. This time she heard a much louder groan. "Oh my God!" Meredith exclaimed as she went to the doorway and ordered someone to page Derek. She returned back to Lexie's bed and began checking her vitals.

"Mark." Lexie mumbled. Meredith decided to ignore it and continued checking her out by shinning light in both of Lexie's eyes.

"Hello there, Little Grey." Derek says happily as he walks into the room and is flipping through her chart. Lexie starts to blink her eyes and slowly starts to come around.

"You were in a car accident Lexie." Meredith told her.

"Whe…where's Mark?" Lexie struggled to get out but then realized Meredith standing there. "Mer…why..are you out of bed?" Lexie says slowly.

"What? Lexie what're you talking about?" Meredith asks confused.

"You…just had surgery." Lexie responded.

"Lexie…what in the hell are you talking about?"

"You gave dad a piece of your liver." Lexie said. Meredith and Derek looked at each other and realized what had happened; she had suffered significant memory loss.

"What's the last thing you remember Lexie?" Derek asks her.

"Mer woke up from surgery and then I drove home," Lexie said as her voice began to sound less groggy. "Can I have some water?" Lexie asks. Meredith hands it to her.

"You're vitals are fine Lex. We'll be right back." Meredith tells her as she leaves the room followed by Derek.

"What the hell Derek? This is bad!" Meredith says once they are out of Lexie's earshot.

"I know." Derek says not believing what was going on.

"We've gotta page Jackson." Meredith says quickly.

"And Mark." Derek tells her.

"For what?" Meredith asks confused.

"Meredith, the last thing she remembers is you giving your dad a piece of your liver; she and Mark were still together." Derek informs her.

"This is bad." Meredith groans.

* * *

><p>Meredith and Derek paged Jackson and Mark respectively and were waiting for them to arrive.<p>

"What's going on?" Jackson asks as he comes up to Meredith and Derek.

"We should wait for—"

"Someone paged?" Mark said as he came up to Meredith, Derek, and Jackson.

"Yes, Lexie is…awake." Meredith informed them. She saw Jackson starting to walk towards the room. "Jackson, wait!" Meredith stopped him.

"She has significant memory loss." Derek tells them.

"How significant?" Jackson asked getting irritated.

"The last thing she remember is me giving my dad a piece of my liver—"

"Which happened before I transferred here." Jackson said slowly.

"I'm sorry Jackson but she doesn't even know who you are." Meredith says sadly.

"Wait…so…so she thinks she's still with him!" Jackson say as he points at Mark.

"Yes." Derek answers.

"This is just…un-fucking-believable," Jackson mumbles. "She would remember the guy that shattered her heart twice."

"Hey! That's none of your business." Mark tells him angrily.

"Oh yeah. It is my business because I'm the one that picked up the pieces." Jackson tells him.

"This isn't helping." Meredith steps in between the two of them.

"Meredith's right," Mark says. "What're we supposed to do?"

"I don't want her going into shock. Too much info about what's happened in the last year and a half could be too much for her to handle."

"So what the hell to we do?" Jackson asks more forcibly but is met with silence by Meredith and Derek.

"I know you don't expect me to just let her sit there thinking that she's still with Sloan?" Jackson asks outraged,

"No. I think Mark should go in there and tell her what year it is and that they aren't together anymore. That doesn't seem like too much." Meredith suggested.

"Agreed." Jackson said quickly.

"Alright. Should I tell her why we broke up?" Mark asked.

"Which time?" Jackson says smugly.

"Avery." Mark says shortly. Jackson just turned his head away .

"Yes you should tell her why but don't tell her anything beyond that. Nothing about Alex, the shooting, or Sofia."

"I got it Grey." Mark says annoyed.

Jackson's pager goes off and he is highly annoyed because at that moment, he needed to be with his girlfriend but the problem was that she didn't know who he was.

"I've gotta go." Jackson said as he walked away from the small group.

"Well, go on." Meredith encouraged Mark as she and Derek walked to the nurse's station. Mark was dreading this. He had to go in there and break Lexie's heart for the third time.

* * *

><p>Okay so that was the third chapter!LOVED IT?LIKED IT?REVIEW IT!p.s. I will probably upload the next chapter on Friday! Happy Grey's Day!<p> 


	4. Bitter Sweet Reality

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've update! My physics test that I took tonight didn't go so well…ugh college! Anyways, Here's chapter 4! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.

* * *

><p>Mark didn't want to do this. Was he the bad guy because he wanted her to believe that they were still together? He slowly went into her room, trying to brace himself for whatever was about to happen.<p>

"Mark!" Lexie smiled as she saw him walking towards her.

"How're you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Slightly crappy," Lexie murmured. "I can't wait to go back home with you. Whenever that'll be." Lexie smiled.

"About that…" Mark said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Wait," Lexie interrupted him. "I need to tell you something first."

"Lexie I—"

"No, whatever you have to say can wait; I need to get this out," Lexie said as she looked at him intensely. "I love you. Being in that car accident made me see what's important. I love you Mark. Screw my plans! I want to marry you and have babies with—"

"Lexie, stop…please," Mark begged. "You're making this harder." Mark sighed.

"Making what harder? Don't you feel the same way?" Lexie asked on the brink of tears.

"Of course I feel the same way," Mark says as he touches her check lightly. "I always will but there's something that Derek and Meredith…they think it'll be better if you hear it from me."

"Hear what?" Lexie wonders as she knits her eyebrows.

"The accident caused some significant memory loss." Mark said gravely as he looked down.

"What do you mean Mark?"

"Lexie, it's 2011." Mark said looking back up at her.

"That…that can't be," Lexie gasps. "I just…Mer just had surgery…" Lexie trailed off.

"I'm sorry Lexie but it's true," Mark said quietly, dreading what was about to come next. "There's more. We…aren't together anymore."

"Why?" Lexie says as her eyes get watery. "Did you cheat?"

"No, it wasn't anything like that. I found out I had an eighteen year old daughter who was pregnant. She moved in with us and you felt like I was leaving you behind. You decided to end things."

"Oh…I see," Lexie said trying to make sense of things. "Where is she now? Your daughter and her baby?"

"She left and she put the baby up for adoption." Mark explained.

"So…why didn't we try again?"

"It's…complicated," Mark said lamely not knowing what else to tell her. "I'm so sorry Lex." He said as he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Well we only had a 3% chance anyway." Lexie said as she used her other hand to wipe her tears away.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you do." Mark said as he wiped some of her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"So…are we friends or what?" Lexie asked.

"Not really but I think that now is a good time for us to start." Mark said giving her a small smile.

"Are you…with someone else?" Lexie asked as she looked towards the window.

"No."

"Why not? You're Mark Sloan; you're always in need of sex."

"That's not fair Lex."

"I'm sorry. This is just a lot to handle; I don't remember the last year and a half and w aren't together." Lexie said waving her hands around.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Do you want me to get Meredith?" He asked.

"No." She said quietly.

"Do you want me to crawl in bed with you and stroke your hair?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea considering we aren't even together." Lexie said in a bitter tone.

"Just think of me as a friend then." Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Mark." Lexie said skeptically.

"C'mon Lex, you're hurting and you need someone."

"Fine." Lexie complied knowing that he was right. Mark walked around the other side of the bed and climbed into bed and began to touch her silky hair. He missed this. She felt so soft and warm, like a blanket. Lexie had always been his security blanket. Some days she would be the only thing holding him together but ever since he had lost her, he had been in the cold. Maybe being friends would be good for them.

* * *

><p>Jackson was highly irritated. He had just called into surgery because his patient had coded and his girlfriend thought she was still with her ex. He wanted to be with her, giving her comfort but what could would that do when she didn't even remember who he was. He had told April the whole story and now they were in the O.R. operating with Dr. Torres.<p>

"Maybe you could help jog her memory?" April suggested.

"How? Derek says he doesn't want to overload her with information. I can't just go in and say 'Hi, I'm your boyfriend now'" Jackson said sarcastically.

"He's got a point." Callie commented nonchalantly.

"The fact that she thinks that she's still with Sloan…it just turns my stomach." Jackson said coldly

"Watch it Avery, that's my best friend and the father of my baby," Callie said sharply. "I thought you were passed all this with him."

"I was until I found out my girlfriend only remembers being with _him_."

"So, when is she coming home?" April asked as she tried to change the subject.

"I'm not sure. As soon as I got the news, I was paged here."

"Oh…so, what's going to happen when she comes home?"April asked.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked confused.

"Are you two still going to…you know?" April said awkwardly.

"Probably not April…she doesn't remember me! What part of that are you not understanding?" He said in a clipped tone.

"No reason to get snippy. If it's meant to be, it'll be." April said.

"You're the only one that believes in that happily ever after crap." Jackson mumbled.

"What's wrong Avery? Not sure if it's meant to be?" Callie said sarcastically.

"What exactly are you getting at Dr. Torres?" Avery asked as he squinted his eyes.

"Just because you love someone, doesn't mean they're your soul mate," Callie said seriously. "Trust me. I know." Callie said wistfully, thinking about all the relationships she had been through. Jackson was fuming inside. He didn't like what Callie was implying; she was basically saying that he was just a….stop along the road but Mark was the destination.

* * *

><p>After surgery, Jackson decided he would go to Lexie's room. He may not be able to tell her who he was but he could still watch her and check on her but when he walked passed her room he was shocked at what he saw. Mark Sloan was creeping out of his sleeping girlfriend's hospital bed. Mark was just as surprised to see Jackson right outside the door.<p>

"What the fuck was that?" Jackson asked angrily.

"She was having a rough time and she just needed someone to make her feel better." Mark said cautiously.

"Oh, is that what you call it?"

"Are you implying that we did something in the hospital!" Mark asked unbelievably.

"You are Mark Sloan." Jackson said shortly.

"You've got some nerve, Avery. I have too much respect for Lexie and myself to do something like that," Mark explained. "She just likes to have someone holding her and stroking her hair when she needs comfort."

"Whatever. I want you to stay the hell away from her."

"What the hell is your problem? We're friends…just friends!"

"Friends that are still in love with each other," Jackson said waiting for Mark's response and wasn't surprised when he was met with complete silence. "That's what I thought."

"I'm not going to stay away from her. This is a critical time for her and she needs someone she can be comfortable with."

"Well, let her be comfortable with Meredith!" Jackson argued.

"Her mindset is in 2009! Her and Meredith didn't even have the same relationship then that they do now. That shows how much you really know about her."

"I said it once and I'll say it again, I don't want you near her."

"You can't make that call." Mark said firmly.

"I can try." Jackson said before walking away.

"Avery! You're off my service indefinitely." Mark called out to his retreating form.

"Mark?" Lexie called out timidly. Mark turned around and went back into the room.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Mark said apologetically.

"I heard everything between you and…Avery was it?"

"Yeah. Jackson Avery"

"Were you arguing about me?" Lexie asked before Mark nodded.

"Why? What is he my boyfriend or something?" Lexie joked as she began chuckling.

"Yes, he is."

"You…you can't be serious." Lexie said furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's true. Ask anyone in this hospital."

"Oh…well is it serious?"

"Only you know that Lex." Mark told her. He liked to believe that she wasn't serious about him but that could just be his own wants getting in the way of reality.

"I…I don't even remember him. How can I be in a relationship with him?" Lexie said quizzically, trying to figure things out.

"You shouldn't ask me. I'm biased about the whole situation."

"That was a rhetorical question." Lexie said smartly.

"I meant to keep that to myself."

"Is there anything else I don't know?" Lexie asked.

"You want the truth?"

"Of course I want the truth."

"There's a lot you don't know but Derek think it's wise to give you a little bit at a time."

"I see." Lexie sighed hoplessly.

"I'm sure Meredith will fill you in about a lot of stuff when you're released; I think they're waiting for you to be completely stable."

"Obviously these aren't good things if they want to wait." Lexie assumed.

"Some are quite…" Mark trailed off, trying to pick the right choice of words. "They're life changing; let's put it that way." Mark finished.

"I don't like the way that sounds."

"I know," Mark said giving her a small smile. "I've gotta go. I was supposed to leave a while ago but I had to make sure you're okay."

"Thanks. I appreciate it.._friend_."

"No problem," Mark said before turning to leave. "I'm here for you Lexie." He said as he turned back around.

"I know." She said giving him a soft small. She watched him leave and processed all the information that she had been given. So much had changed and there was still more that she didn't know. She didn't even feel like this was her life but she was going to try to carry on like she normally would. Her first order of business would be to sort this thing out with her and her supposed boyfriend that she had no memory of.

* * *

><p>Well, there was chapter 4!I'll probably update tomorrow because I don't have anymore exams for a while!REVIEWS PLEASE!<p> 


	5. I'm Single, That's How I Wanna Be

YeOkay guys! Here's chapter 5. Sorry I took so long. Wasn't Grey's AMAZING on Thursday! I can't wait for next week! Looks like Slexie will be getting back together!yay!Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Lexie had woken up and after a series of tests Derek said mentally she was fine but she needed to start physical therapy due to a month of inactivity. Lexie had been absolutely outraged at the suggestion and had tried to tell Derek that she didn't need any therapy but when she tried to get out of the bed to walk, she realized she wasn't quite ready. She had also been trying to pump more information out of Meredith but she refused to tell her anything. Lexie had been thinking about her situation with Jackson Avery and how she was going to go about continuing their relationship; she decided she wasn't going to. She was currently waiting for Meredith to come to her room so she could take her to her physical therapy session<p>

"Hey," Meredith said coming into the room with a wheel chair. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Lexie said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked, helping her into the wheel chair.

"I wish I didn't have to do this…I wish I hadn't lost my memory," Lexie said solemnly. "I wish I'd never gotten into that stupid accident!" Lexie said frustrated.

"Lex, it's going to be okay," Meredith said gently as she began wheeling her out of the room. "And you'll probably be done with this really soon. You'll probably be back walking in a week tops."

"You think so?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah. You're a Grey after all." Meredith said as they strolled down the hallway.

"Are you going to stay for my session?" Lexie asked hopefully; she had never done anything like this before and she wanted…needed to have someone there.

"No, I won't be. I'm sorry; I've got surgery but…"

"But what?"

"I asked Mark to step in."

"That's fine…he is a friend." Lexie shrugged.

"Friends?" Meredith looked at her quizzically. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes Meredith, I do."

"Fine."

"Can you tell Jackson to come to my room after my session is over?"

"Why?"

"I think it's best if…I end things with him."

"Lexie…"

"I don't even remember him!"

"Does this have anything to do with Mark?"

"No. Mark and I are just friends but I've decided that I would like to get to know Avery and maybe things will pick up where they left off." Lexie explained.

"Your emotions are all over the place Lexie."

"I know but its better that I'm single until I figure things out."

"I suppose," Meredith sighed as they entered the physical therapy room. "Here we are." Meredith said as she parked Lexie.

"Ready, Dr. Grey?" The physical therapist asked as he helped Lexie out the chair.

"Yeah," She said hesitantly before looking back at Meredith. "Where's Mark?"

"Here I am," He said entering the room.

"I'll see you later Lexie." Meredith said as she exited the room.

"First we're going to start with a few small exercises." The therapist announced.

Forty-five minutes later and Lexie felt good about herself. The therapist said that she was healing just fine and that the coma had not done that much damage to her muscles but then when the therapist wanted Lexie to try walking, she became frustrated because she wasn't able to walk the full distance that he wanted her to.

"Lex, it's okay." Mark said coming behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We can stop for today if you want Lexie." The therapist suggested.

"No! We've only got fifteen minutes left; I can do this." Lexie said stubbornly.

"You're pushing it Lexie." Mark said sternly.

"I'm fine," Lexie said as she slowly kept moving. "See?" She told him as she started walking faster.

"Slow down." Mark and the therapist said at the same time but Lexie ignored both of them and continued at the pace she was going. She hated feeling useless and the faster she walked, the faster she could get back to work. She didn't need to take her time; she had already wasted so much time. Just as she was almost to the end, she stumbled and fell.

"You okay?" Mark said coming next to her in order to help her.

"I don't need any help," She growled. "I can do it myself." She said pulling herself off of the ground and holding onto the bar for support.

"You did good Dr. Grey. That's enough for the day." The therapist announced before leaving.

"Dammit Lex, I know you're stubborn but you've got to start listening to people!" Mark said annoyed.

"I'm fine." Lexie said as she began to hobble past him.

"No, you aren't." Mark said as he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

"You're right! I'm not fine! I feel completely alone…I don't remember the last two years of my life and I wake up t find out that I'm not with the love of my life and for some unknown reason, he doesn't want me anymore!" Lexie said as she began to weep.

"Lexie—"

"Just take me back to my room." Lexie insisted as she hobbled to her wheel chair. The short trip back to her room was very quiet.

"Can I get you anything?" Mark said as she was getting back in the bed.

"No." Lexie said shortly as she wiped her tears.

"Hey Lexie—" Jackson said as he came in but stopped short when he saw Mark in there.

"Avery." Mark said curtly.

"Sloan," Jackson said. "Meredith said you wanted to see me?" Jackson asked Lexie.

"Yes. Mark would excuse us please?" Lexie requested.

"Sure." Mark said as he left the room hesitantly.

"So, what's up?" Jackson asked.

"I know that we're a thing," Lexie started off. "I'm sure you're really nice but if you really care about me, you'll understand my decision?"

"And what decision is that?" Jackson asked.

"I think we should break up."

"I figured as much…so you and Sloan?"

"We're just friends and I plan to keep it that way but I would like to get to know you Jackson. There must've been something special that I saw in you." Lexie said giving him a smile.

"At least you aren't leaving me for Sloan." Jackson joked.

"So does this mean we can try again…if—"

"If you like me?" Jackson laughs, causing Lexie to blush. "Trust me Lexie Grey, you'll like me." Jackson said giving her a sultry smile. Lexie smiled madly like a schoolgirl. She was beginning to see why she and Jackson Avery were a thing; he was extremely cute, charming, and let's not forget sexy.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Lexie said as she held her hand out for him to shake it but instead of him shaking it, he kissed her hand softly.

"Me too." Jackson said as he winked at her, before walking out.

Lexie Grey was speechless. She saw why she had enlisted Jackson Avery as her beau. He made her forget everything that she was feeling for Mark.

Mark had watched the whole scene play out between Lexie and Jackson and he was fuming. How dare he? How dare she? It was just like having his heart broke all over again; it was just like seeing her with Alex and Jackson for the first time again. Lexie had just said that she still loved him but what he just saw in that room was like she and Jackson were still a couple.

"Hey? Can you babysit tonight?" Arizona asked as she skidded up to Mark in her Heelys. He didn't seem to hear her and she followed his gaze to Lexie's room.

"You okay?" Arizona asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Mark shrugged as he turned to look at Arizona. "I'd be glad to babysit tonight." Mark said.

"We'll drop her off at seven!" Arizona said as she skated away.

Mark was only happy to watch his daughter for the evening; he decided it would be a good way to get his mind off of Lexie.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will probably skip to a month or so!REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Thanks for the Memories

Here's Chapter 6! Read!Enjoy!Review!

* * *

><p>It had been a couple weeks since Lexie's first physical therapy session and it turns out Meredith was right. She was up and walking in a week-and-a half. Now, here she was being discharged. She was waiting for Meredith to finish her shift and then they would go home. As she waited, she contemplated on how much had changed in such a short time. She had gotten reacquainted with April and most importantly she had been getting to know Jackson and although he wasn't Mark, she liked him. He would come into her room at least once a day and he would tell her about his cases and she would whine about how she desperately wanted to get back to work. He was also funny and knew how to make her laugh. She could definitely see herself dating Jackson in the near future if things continued to thrive between them.<p>

"Ready?" Meredith asked as she came in.

"To get out of this place? Definitely." Lexie agreed as she hopped off the bed.

"I can't help but notice that you and Jackson seem to be getting pretty cozy…again." Meredith joked as they started walking through the hallway.

"What can I say? He's quite charming and he just makes me feel…"

"Happy." Meredith finished for her.

"Yeah."

"But does he make you feel whole?" Meredith asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember but we had a similar conversation before. When I was an intern, Derek and I were dating but then his wife showed up—"

"I know all about Addison." Lexie told her.

"Yes but during that time, I was dating a vet. He made me feel happy and he filled the void but Derek made me feel whole." Meredith finished as they reached the parking lot.

"He doesn't make me feel whole. I just started getting to know him."

"What about Mark?" Meredith asked as she began to drive.

"What about Mark?" Lexie shrugged.

"How long are you going to go on with this just being friends bull?"

"That's all we are," Lexie said. "He doesn't…for whatever reason, he doesn't want to try again."

Meredith knew exactly what those reasons were and she planned to tell her sister tonight. Lexie deserved to know the truth about everything.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the house and Lexie was perplexed to see all of the lights were off.<p>

"Why is it so dark?" Lexie asked as they entered the house before she turned on the light.

"WELCOME HOME!" A chorus of shouts sounded as soon as Lexie hit the light.

"Oh!" Lexie shrieked in surprise. Derek, Alex, Jackson, and April were standing there with bright smiles on their faces.

"This was really sweet of you guys." Lexie said thoughtfully.

"Don't get all wimpy on us." Alex said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Was this your idea?" Lexie asked as she turned around to face Meredith.

"Well Jackson and I kinda came up with it at the same time." Meredith told her.

"She's lying. It was solely my idea." Jackson boasted.

"Dude!" Alex said. "You're pathetic." He said before walking away towards the kitchen.

"Why?" Jackson said following suite.

"How ya feeling Lexie?" Derek said as he started checking her pulse.

"I'm fine Derek." Lexie said snatching her hand away. "You discharged me, remember? You said I was perfectly fine and it was time for me to get back to my life."

"Okay, okay." Derek said. "And how're you this evening?" Derek asked as he turned to Meredith. Lexie thought it would be best to excuse herself. She walked upstairs to her room and was surprised to see it looking so "homey". The last thing she remembered about this room was how boring it looked and how much of an attic it actually was. Now, it was decorated and it actually resembled her bedroom during medical school.

"A lot has changed, huh?" She heard Meredith's voice behind her.

"Yeah." She said walking over to the bed to sit down.

"I think it's time for you to know…everything." Meredith said as she sat on the end of Lexie's bed.

"Wait. Is it really as bad as it seems."

"Some of it is…you really have been through a lot the past two years." Meredith sighed as she thought about everything.

"Well, I'm ready and I need to know."

"I know," Meredith said. "After you and Mark broke up, you slept with Alex."

"Wait, what? What about Izzie?"

"She left. She was fired and she just took off. You were hurting and Alex was hurting and you decided to sleep with each other. Actually, you were drunk but anyways, while you were sleeping with Alex, Mark was sleeping with Addison. He decided he couldn't forgive you and then you went blonde for Valentine's Day.

"Blonde!"

"Yes blonde, Lexie," Meredith chickled. "Anyways, you and Alex started dating and you both seemed happy."

"But?"

"There was a shooter at the hospital and Alex got shot and you were almost shot."

"Oh my god." Lexie said fearfully.

"I think it affected you the most. You had severe PTSD. Mark committed you to psych after you had a nervous breakdown; you weren't sleeping. You slept for fifty hours in the psych ward and you were better after that."

"And Alex?"

"He couldn't handle it and that was the end of you two but surprisingly, you ended on pretty good terms and you stayed friends."

"What else?"

"You and Mark finally got back together."

"We got back together again?"

"Yes but it was very brief."

"Why Meredith?"

"This is where it gets bad. While you were broken up, Callie and Mark slept together. Arizona was away in Africa and Callie was hurting," Meredith explained. "They found out after you and Mark got back together that Callie was pregnant."

"I see," Lexie said as she bit her lip. "Let me guess? I couldn't handle it."

"Yeah. Jackson knows about some of this too. That's actually how you two got started. You told him how you were feeling and he helped you feel better."

"He has that ability." Lexie smiled.

"Next thing I know, you two were sleeping together and then you were dating."

"And then my accident?"

"Yes," Meredith nodded. "Are you okay? Do you feel like you're about to lose it or anything?"

"No, just thinking about all of it." Lexie said as she rested her head on a pillow.

"Pretty dramatic, huh?"

"That's all my life has been since I've moved back to Seattle. It just seems like one bad thing after another."

"It always gets worse before it gets better."

"I guess. Anything else?"

"Thatcher has a twenty-seven year old girlfriend."

"Excuse you?"

"Yeah…I think you were just starting to get used to the idea."

"Gross." Lexie cringed.

"Meredith!" Derek called up the steps.

"Coming!" Meredith called back. "Well, I've told you everything. Night." Meredith said before getting off the bed.

"Hey!" Lexie called to her.

"Yeah?" Meredith asked as she turned back around.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime." Meredith smiled before heading down the stairs.

Lexie moaned before flopping down on the bed. She thought about everything Meredith had told her. She and Alex were a thing? Again? Well the first time they were strictly fooling around but from what Meredith had told her, the second time sounded serious but then she ruined it by going nuts. Mark committed her, surely that meant that he cared but he got Callie pregnant. What was her problem? Why couldn't she deal with this man having children? Was it because she wasn't ready? Or was it because they weren't _her _children? And then there was Jackson; he was very nice and she liked him a lot but Lexie couldn't help but think about what Meredith had said earlier. Did he make her feel whole? Maybe he would in time.

"Knock, knock." Lexie heard Jackson's voice.

"Come in." She said softly.

"I see you just scampered off." Jackson joked.

"Yeah. Meredith just told me…everything."

"Oh," Jackson said cautiously. "How're you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Confused…hurt." Lexie said running a hand through her hair.

"I'm here for you…just like I was the first time."

"Thanks and I appreciate that." Lexie said as she sat up to face him.

"I know it happened last year but…it feels fresh to me. I just feel like he's—"

"Leaving you behind again." Jackson finished for her.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"That's what you said the first time."

"Oh." Lexie said quietly. "This must be really hard for you to hear me speak like this."

"Yeah but that just means that I've gotta try harder to make you feel better." Jackson winked.

"How do you do that?" Lexie chuckled.

"Do what?" Jackson asked oblivious.

"Make me feel better in a matter of seconds."

"I care for you a great deal Lexie and even if we're just friends, I'll still care for you. I don't want to see you down." Jackson explained.

"Thank you." Lexie said as she scooted over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd better get to bed. I've gotta be at the hospital by 5," Jackson said as he stood up. "When exactly are you coming back to work?"

"Monday."

"Nice. They gave you the whole weekend to kick back."

"Yeah."

"Any idea what you're going to do?"

"I might die my hair." Lexie said mischievously.

"Again?"

"You guys remember it but I don't. Besides, I need a new look for a fresh start."

"Blonde again?"

"Probably. I've always wanted to be blonde; they have more fun after all, right?"

"I guess."

"Maybe an auburn color?"

"Okay Lexie. Now you're going too far."

"It's a thought." Lexie said before lying down.

"Don't worry. I'd still date you." Jackson chuckled before leaving.

"He's incorrigible!" Lexie gasped as she looked at the spot where he just stood.

* * *

><p>Okay! Lexie knows everything now! In the next chapter, she'll start back at work with a new look! Blonde(again) or Auburn?REVIEW!<p> 


	7. First Day Back

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER!** It's the life of a college student, I tell ya! To make up for it, this chapter is very long! I hope you guys enjoy! **I didn't really proof read** **because I really wanted to get this chapter out so you guys could read it!** So i apologize in advance. Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's!p.s. Here is a** pic of Lexie's new hair color**. /wp-content/gallery/light-broun-hair-color/light%20brown%.

* * *

><p>Lexie was anxious and excited as she walked into the hospital, flaunting her new look. She had decided to go with a light brown for her new hair color. At first she thought she looked weird but it was beginning to grow on her. As she walked to the locker room, she couldn't wait for Jackson's reaction of her hair; she found it funny that she was starting to care about his opinion of her, while Mark hadn't even crossed her mind in a while.<p>

"Hey." She greeted everyone as she walked to her locker.

"What is it with you and this hair changing crap?" Alex asked as he walked past her and out of the room. Lexie didn't respond; for the most part, she was used to Alex and his bluntness.

"I think it looks nice on you." April told her sweetly.

"Thanks."

"I liked you better blonde." Cristina said dully.

"I like it." Jackson said in a sultry tone before he winked at her and walked away. Lexie looked at his retreating form in awe. He was seriously starting to grow on her; the way he looked at her made her want to rip his clothes off right then and there but could she honestly say that she still wasn't in love with Mark?

"Careful." Meredith mumbled, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Lexie responded.

"You know what I'm talking about Lexie. You can't eat more cake when you aren't even finished with the first."

"Seriously?You're using cake as a metaphor?" Lexie questioned.

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean." Meredith told her before going over to Cristina.

Lexie pondered on Meredith's phrase while she was getting putting her scrubs on. After Meredith had told her everything about Mark, she figured that maybe it was best that they had moved on from each other. They wanted different things in life and that had been exhibited twice. First with his daughter and her baby, then with Sofia. How much clearer could it get? Mark was at the point where he wanted a family but Lexie just wasn't there yet. It was for the best that she and Mark were just friends right now. So why did it feel so wrong? She felt like she was going against gravity by not being with Mark.

"C'mon. It's me, you, Derek, and Mark today." Meredith said coming back up to her and looping her arm through Lexie's as they began walking to the patient's room.

"Oh joy." Lexie said sarcastically.

"Cheer up! It's tiny baby brain time!" Meredith said thrilled to be on Derek's service again.

"Oh God." Lexie mumbled as she took note of her sister's behavior. She didn't really mind being on Mark's service since they were just friends but she didn't trust herself entirely; old feelings could spring up.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Grey, present." Derek told Meredith.<p>

"Erin Harper, nine months old. She was brought in when her parents thought that shape of her head looked peculiar. They did the right thing because it turns out that Erin has craniosynostosis." Meredith explained. Lexie had begun to zone out and was looking at Mark. He looked so dashing standing there and explaining the procedure to the parents. As Lexie watched Mark's lips move she began to lick her own. This was torment. But what about Jackson? She liked him a lot but she and Mark had history; she loved Mark but none of that mattered. He had a family and Lexie had to move on and forget all about them. Lexie shook her head to bring her back into reality.

"Any questions?" Derek asked as he gave the Harpers a welcoming smile.

"No, we're good for now." Mrs. Harper responded.

"Alright, one of our residents will prep Erin for surgery in an hour and we'll begin the procedure." Derek said before leaving the room followed by Meredith, Lexie, and Mark.

"Dr. Shepherd!" April called out as she rushed over to them. "We've got a problem. All of the O.R.s are full and you're going to have to push your surgery back."

"By how much?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure yet." April shrugged.

"Let me go tell the Harpers." Derek said before walking back in the room.

"What're we supposed to do in the mean time?" Lexie asked.

"I'm gonna go kill some time by working on Bailey's trial. Someone page me when it's time." Meredith said before walking away. Lexie tried to be subtle when she turned to look at Mark but she failed and quickly broke eye contact.

"I….um…I've got stuff to do." Lexie lied as she walked away too.

"Weird." Mark mumbled as he watched Lexie walk away.

It was 1:30 in the afternoon and the O.R.s were still filled up. Lexie had killed time by reading up on some new cutting-edge surgeries and being in skills lab but she decided she needed to eat when her stomach started rumbling. She walked into the cafeteria and spotted Jackson, Cristina, and Alex. After she got out of line she went to join them. Alex and Cristina were bickering about their patient, while Jackson was listening quietly.

"Thank God. I'm tired of listening to them." Jackson said.

"What're they talking about?" Lexie asked before taking a bite of her food.

"They're patient is pregnant and she has a spontaneous dissection of the left anterior descending coronary artery. Her husband doesn't want her to have surgery because he's concerned about the risks it would pose to her and the baby but she then bursts out and says that he might not be the father."

"Well…that's—"

"Classic Seattle Grace-Mercy West. We always get the soap operas. Why can't we get normal people who don't have all this dramatic baggage?" Cristina commented before going back to talking with Alex.

"Anyways, how's your first day back?" Jackson asked.

"Pretty good except my surgery with Meredith, Mark, and Derek has been pushed back because all of the O.R.s are taken."

"Sucks."

"I know." Lexie answered before sipping her juice box.

" You look so adorable when you do that." Jackson chuckled.

"What? Sipping my juice box?" Lexie questioned innocently.

"Yeah. It's adorable yet sexy all at the same time." He said in a husky voice.

"Why do you do that?" Lexie laughed.

"Do what? Charm you?"

"Yes that." Lexie answered.

"Because I like you. C'mon you already know this. Is it working?"

"Is what working?"

"My charm."

"Maybe." Lexie said before taking another bit of food.

"Just maybe?"

"A little bit." Lexie answered.

"How about I fix that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me take you on a date and show you a good time."

"Oh Jackson…I don't—"

"C'mon Lex," Jackson urged her. "You know you want to."

"I'll think about it." Lexie told him.

"What've you got to lose? He's already your boyfriend." Cristina said. She and Alex had long finished their conversation and were eavesdropping on Lexie and Jackson.

"We're just…well we're in the process of getting to know each other. He knows me but I don't know him." Lexie explained.

"Go out with him .Besides, you both need to get laid." Alex said before getting up.

"Nobody will be laying anybody!" Lexie shouted after him causing people in the cafeteria to stop and look at her.

"Nice going Lexipedia." Cristina laughed as she walked away too.

"That was embarrassing." Lexie said as she kept her head down.

"Is that why you don't want to go out with me? You think all I want is sex?"

"No, that's not it Jackson. I like you, I really do but I just want to take things slow." Lexie reiterated.

"I get it but I just want to let you know, we didn't take things slow the first time around and we were really good together." Jackson informed her.

"Thanks for letting me know." Lexie said genuinely. So, she and Jackson had moved pretty quickly, huh? She's pretty sure that they had just started off sleeping together and then it grew into something more. Techinically if she did go on a date with him, they'd still be taking it slow. People go on dates all of the time, that doesn't mean they have to become a couple.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm?" Jackson said with his mouth full.

"I'll go out with you." Lexie smiled at him.

"Good," Jackson smiled back at her. "Friday?"

"Saturday." Lexie stated.

"Saturday it is." Jackson said happily. This could possibly be the first step in getting Lexie back. Lexie's pager beeped and she knew she had to go.

"I've gotta run." Lexie said as she got up and headed towards the exit. Lexie walked towards the scrub room of the O.R. and ran into Mark on the way there.

"Ready, Little Grey?" Mark asked as they strolled down the hallway.

"Yeah." She said as they walked into the scrub room and found Meredith and Derek already scrubbing in.

"This is gonna be a really good surgery!" Meredith said as she finished scrubbing her hands and walked in the O.R.

"What's gotten into her panties?" Mark asked.

"The brain." Derek answered.

"Come again?"

"She's happy that she's back on my service." Derek smiled.

"Oh yeah," Mark said as he scrubbed his hands too. "It's weird though. She's all happy…and perky. Big Grey does not do perky."

"Just think if someone told you that you couldn't go anywhere near plastic surgery cases; you'd go ape shit. That's how Meredith was feeling." Derek explained happily as he looked at his wife.

"You two are so in love." Lexie said dreamily as she finished scrubbing her hands and walked out.

"Love." Mark grumbled.

"You used to feel that way about a certain Grey too." Derek prodded.

"Yeah well look how that ended."

"You shouldn't give up. I never gave up on Meredith and she came back. If it's true, they'll always come back" Derek said truthfully before he and Mark walked into the O.R to begin the surgery.

* * *

><p>They had been in surgery for three hours and they still had a ways to go. Everything was going pretty smoothly and the four of them had fell into conversation about Zola and since Lexie didn't remember Zola, Meredith had to explain the situation.<p>

"You adored her." Meredith told Lexie.

"I wish I could remember her." Lexie said sadly.

"Sorry Lexie, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's just makes me so frustrated that I can't remember anything," Lexie sighed. "Like with Jackson. He's such a great guy but I can't remember anything about us or what we had."

"Well you two seem to be getting along." Meredith pointed out.

"I'm just uncertain. Today I told him I would go on a date with him but I'm not sure it's the right thing."

"You're going on a date with Avery?" Mark asked, speaking for the first time since Lexie had started talking.

"Yeah."

"Technically, you just met the guy and you're already going on a date with him?" Mark asked.

"You don't have any right to judge me," Lexie said sharply. "I thought you were my _friend_."

"I…I am." Mark sighed.

"I think it's good that you're going on a date with Jackson."

"Really? Why?"

"He made…makes you happy. I see the looks on your face when he talks to you and he gets your minds off of… things," Meredith finished as she looked at Mark.

"Thanks Meredith."

"No problem." Meredith smiled under her mask before the foursome continued on with the surgery.

* * *

><p>They had finished surgery and Lexie was about to head home. She had just reached outside when a voice stopped her.<p>

"Lexie!" Mark called out.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for—"

"Judging me? Do you know why I'm going on a date with Jackson? Because it's the only way I can move on from you!" Lexie yelled. "I love you but I can't be with you and it hasn't been easy dealing with that."

"I know and I'm sorry. I wasn't judging you in there…I was just trying to look out for you." Mark explained.

"Maybe this whole being friends thing was a mistake." Lexie shrugged.

"I don't think it is. I'd rather been in your life as a friend than not at all and you might not feel that way now but when you do, I'll be here." Mark told her softly.

"Thanks." Lexie smiled softly before walking to her car. As much as Mark wanted to go after her, he couldn't. If you loved him, she'd come back eventually.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!I promise it won't be that long for another update! The next chapter will be Jackson and Lexie's date!<strong> REVIEW<strong>!


	8. Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night

Okay guys! Here's the next chapter! Once again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I realize in the previous chapter that the link for Lexie's hair color didn't show up so **I'm gonna post Lexie's hair color in my profile** if anyone wants to see it! P.S. I know the story may seem like it's dragging but I've gotta build Lexie and Jackson's relationship up again (at least to the point where they're sleeping together again). READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Tonight was Lexie's date with Jackson and she didn't really know what to expect. He hadn't told her where they were going but she suspected they'd probably do dinner and a movie; the only thing he had told her was to dress casual.<p>

"Big date tonight, huh?" Meredith said walking into Lexie's room.

"Yeah." She said said as she began to apply her make-up.

"So, here are a few tips. Don't sleep with him on the first date." Meredith joked.

"Haha, very funny but I'm sure we've already done that."

"But you don't remember so technically it doesn't count." Meredith told her.

"I guess you're right."

"Seriously Lexie, don't do anything rash tonight."

"I'm not," Lexie stressed "I'm taking it slow, remember?"

"So you say," Meredith mumbled. "I know things with you and Mark are complicated right now."

"Not anymore. We're going to keep things strictly professional until I say so. I don't know what the hell I was thinking trying to be friends with my ex-boyfriend."

"I could've told you it wasn't gonna work. Been there, done that," Meredith said before she looked at her sister. "You look really nice Lex." Meredith told her as she took in Lexie's apparel. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a olive colored tunic, topped off with a black blazer and a pair of wedged heels.

"Thanks. I didn't really know what to put on since Jackson wants to be Mr. Mysterious." Lexie said before brushing her hair a few times.

"I hope you guys have fun. Excuse me while I go downstairs to inform your date of your curfew." Meredith said mockingly.

"You're terrible!" Lexie laughed as she and Meredith made their way downstairs, where Jackson was waiting for her.

"As always, you look wonderful." Jackson said as he grinned at her.

"Thank you," Lexie said smiling brightly at him. "So now do I get to know where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Oh c'mon!" Lexie tried to get it out of him.

"You'll see when we get there." He told her.

"Alright." Lexie defeated as they began to walk towards the door.

"Don't wait up." Jackson told Meredith as he opened the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do on a first date." She told them.

"You do it all on the first date." Derek chuckled from the living room.

"Derek!" Meredith squealed.

"Just kidding." He laughed.

"Have fun you two." Meredith said to them as they left.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Lexie laughed as they came to the destination of their date.<p>

"What? Too cheesy?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"No. It's actually really cute. I haven't been to a funfair since…oh God, maybe high school."

"Same here but I think we need to have some old fashion fun and what better way to do that than reliving out childhood."

"Touche," Lexie told him. "So what's first?" She asked him.

"I was thinking the bumper cars?" Jackson suggested.

"You're on." Lexie said as they walked that way.

Jackson and Lexie rode a few rides and played a few games before they decided to take a break from the amusement and get something to eat. Lexie was sitting at a table waiting for Jackson to bring her some french fries and nachos.

"Here you go." Jackson said as he sat her food down in front of her.

"Oh I like me fries with—"

"I've got your ranch right here." He told her as he gave her a few packets of ranch.

"Jeez, do you know everything about me?" Lexie laughed before eating a fry.

"No but I know a lot." Jackson said taking a seat across from her.

"I feel so bad…I just don't remember anything about you."

"That's why we're on a date, so you can get to know me…again."

"Okay. When's your birthday?"

"August fifth." He replied before biting into his cheeseburger.

"Oh…a Leo, huh?"

"Yeah. I hear a Leo goes perfect with an Aries." He told her smugly.

"Yes, I've heard that too," Lexie chuckled. "But you aren't my first Leo—"

"Lover?"

"I was going to say boyfriend. Anyways, back to the questions. Are you from Seattle?"

"No. I was born and raised in Chicago but my family moved to California before I started high school."

"So did you go to college in Cali?"

"Berkley for undergrad John Hopkins for med school."

"Tell me about your family."

"My grandfather is Harper Avery and—"

"Shut up! Are you shitting me?"

"No Lex, I'm not shitting you." He laughed.

"Oh wow."

"It gets better…my mom is Catherine Avery."

"_The _Catherine Avery." Lexie's eyes went wide.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! That's so amazing," Lexie smiled. "Wait, have I ever met them?" Lexie asked curiously.

"No. You almost met my mom but you dodged that bullet."

"Dodged it? Did you not want me to meet her?Did I not want to meet her?"

"It's not that I didn't want you too…it's just that she can be quite overbearing sometimes."

"Oh, I get it," Lexie said sincerely. "Have you ever met my family?"

"NoI but I did catch a glimpse of your dad when he came into the hospital with his 27-year-old girlfriend."

"Do I like her?" Lexie asked.

"No but you tolerate her for your dad's sake." Jackson told her.

"Ah I see. So any siblings?"

"Two sisters and two brothers. Unfortunately I am the middle child."

"Oh, you poor baby," Lexie mocked. "What about your dad?"

"He and my mom got divorced. He got tired of being married to a surgeon who was never home."

"Sounds like my dad and Meredith's mom…well and she cheated on him."

"Yeah but if that didn't happen, you wouldn't be here."

"This is true." Lexie said before taking a sip of her drink.

"The idea of marriage used to scare the shit out of me, you know? I'm a product of divorced parents; I didn't really believe in real love and stuff until…never mind."

"Until what?" Lexie prodded.

"Until I met you." Jackson said quietly.

"Oh." Lexie said looking down.

"I'm sorry. I should've just kept that to myself." He told her.

"It's okay."

"C'mon let's go play some games," Jackson suggested as he held out his hand for her to take. "Besides, what kind of date would this be if I didn't win you one of those ridiculously stuffed animals?" Jackson asked, causing Lexie to laugh.

* * *

><p>Jackson and Lexie continued to have fun at the fair. As promised, he won her an oversized teddy bear in a ball throwing contest. They rode a few more rides, walked through the house of mirrors and finally decided to call it a night. When they walked into the house they weren't surprised to find that it was quiet.<p>

"I guess everyone is sleep." Lexie said as they walked up the steps.

"Yeah." Jackson said as he and Lexie stood in the hallway.

"I had a really fun time tonight." Lexie told him.

"Really? So fun that you'd be willing to go out again?" Jackson asked.

"Definitely." Lexie smiled.

"Score!" Jackson exclaimed in a whisper.

"Goodnight Jackson." Lexie said sweetly as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight." He said huskily as he leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met in a slow, soft kiss but when things began to get more intense Jackson pulled back.

"I'm sorry…I hope that wasn't too much." Jackson said apologetically. He really wanted to obey Lexie's wishes of taking it slow. He wasn't going to lose her just because he wanted to pick up where they had left off; he had to have control over himself so he wouldn't end up pressuring her.

"No, it was fine…more than fine actually." Lexie smirked at him. Jackson's kiss was overwhelming; Lexie had to admit the boy knew how to kiss! He could set someone on fire just from the kiss alone. She wondered what it was like in bed with him.

"Good. I wouldn't want to do anything to screw up my chances." He told her.

"I think it's gonna be pretty hard for you to do that," Lexie giggled like a teenager. "Oi! I can't believe I just giggled like that." She said as she buried her head in the stuffed animal.

"It's not the first time." He assured her.

"Well that's good to know," She said as she looked at him again. "Well good night and thanks for an amazing time."

"You too." He said before she went upstairs to the attic.

Lexie flopped down on the bed and smiled dreamily; tonight had definitely been a good night.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will probably update on Friday!REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	9. Someone Like You

Yes I was supposed to update Friday night and I'm so sorry I didn't. Thanks for those of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it! Sadly though, I guess I've lost a lot of my readers! That's what I get for not updating for 2 months! =( Anyways, I have a physics exam Wednesday so I probably won't update again until Wednesday night! If/Then episode was amazing and I can't wait for Thursday's episode! Did you see how Slexie was looking at each other! **EEK! **READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"I think we should watch this one." Jackson suggested as he held up a DVD case.<p>

"No way! There's nothing but action in it. Let's watch a romantic comedy." Lexie begged.

"It doesn't really matter what we watch because you two are gonna end up sucking faces by the end of it." April mumbled.

"What?" Jackson chuckled.

"Oh, don't act like you guys don't know what I'm talking about! For the last three weeks you guys have been making out anywhere and everywhere! I feel like I'm watching a porno." April said annoyed.

"You watch porn?" Lexie asked; she had been getting reacquainted with April and she didn't seem like the type of girl that watched porn.

"No but…I…ugh." April fumbled over her words.

"We're sorry; it's not intentional." Jackson told his friend.

"Well then do it behind closed doors! Not in the freaking laundry room!" April shouted before she got up from the couch and started to walk towards the steps.

"Hey! What about the movie?" Lexie shouted after her.

"I'm gonna watch one in my room; that way I don't have to worry about looking over and watching you two in heat!" She shouted from the steps.

"Hmmm…does that mean we can make out since she's gone?" Jackson asked seductively.

"I don't see why not." Lexie chuckled before she kissed him and their hands began to roam over each other's body. Ever since their first date, they had been spending a lot more time together and things had started to heat up but not as much as Jackson wanted. They still hadn't slept together to Jackson's dismay but Lexie knew that this would make him want her even more. Lexie moaned softly as his lips started to trail down her neck.

"Somebody likes that." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"You have no idea." She purred.

"Lex—" Jackson started but was cut off by the sound of their beepers

"Why me?" Lexie groaned as she got up from the couch to get her coat and purse.

"There's some major trauma!" April shouted as she raced down the steps.

"When isn't there some major trauma at that hospital?" Jackson stated dryly.

"Don't complain. Trauma equals surgeries, which equals our careers," April told him smartly as she put on her coat. "C'mon guys! Let's go." April groaned as she waited for them by the door.

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on woman." Lexie mumbled.

"She does. That's why she's still a virgin." Jackson teased.

"Real nice, Jackson." April said as she narrowed her eyes at him and walked out the door.

"C'mon I was just joking!" Jackson laughed as he went after her, followed by Lexie.

* * *

><p>"So how're you settling into parenthood again?" Mark asked Derek as they were looking over a patient's scans.<p>

"Fine. I'm just happy we got her back," Derek smiled. "When she was gone, I felt like a piece of me was missing. I know Zola is not biologically mine but…I'm her dad, ya know?" Derek finished.

"Yeah and nobody's gonna take her away from you again." Mark said happily as he clapped Derek's shoulder.

"We should definitely do some kind of daddy/daughter thing tomorrow." Derek told him.

"Sure. I'm up for it," Mark told him. "I can't believe we've got kids, man."

"I know. It just blows my mind sometimes."

"Are we still on for the game next week?" Mark asked.

"Ohhh. I can't." Derek told him.

"Why not?"

"Meredith and I are supposed to go on a double date with Lexie and Jackson."

"Oh," Mark said quietly. He and Lexie had agreed to keep things strictly professional but that didn't mean that Mark still didn't think about her. "It's cool."

"Meredith and I haven't been out in such a long time and we're going to the Metropolitan Grill."

"Fancy." Mark mumbled.

"Yeah. It was Jackson's idea," Derek said, receiving a grunt from Mark. "C'mon Mark. He's not a bad guy."

"I didn't say that he was."

"You need to put him back on your service; you know he's got potential in plastics." Derek told him pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Mark grumbled.

"You guys need to put this whole Lexie thing behind you."

"It is behind us."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She's with him now…again and she doesn't want anything to do with me…again."

"That's not true."

"I assure you that it is."

"Look, you guys were really happy once and even though things ended the way they did, I know Lexie wants to be your friend."

"She sure has a funny way of showing it." He grunted.

"She's a Grey; they come with a bunch of defects." Derek shrugged.

"You can say that again. They're more messed up than Lindsay Lohan."

"How do you even know who Lindsay Lohan is?"

"I look at a lot of E! with Torres and Robbins." He confessed.

"We've gotta get your manhood back," Derek chuckled. "When's the last time you've been on a date?"

"It's been a while." Mark admitted.

"Hmm…I think I've got someone for you."

"Oh Derek, I don't know."

"She's really nice and funny."

"I'll think about it." Mark told him.

* * *

><p>"I hope that guy wakes up." Meredith said to Lexie. The two sisters were at the nurses' station, filling out charts.<p>

"I think he'll pull through." Lexie said happily.

"You certainly are cheerful. What's gotten into you? Or should I say who." Meredith snickered.

"Meredith!" Lexie hissed. "It's not like that."

"Oh sure. Are you telling me you two haven't jumped each other's bones yet? You guys make out everywhere."

"Not that it's any of your business but no, we haven't slept with each other yet."

"What're you waiting for? Seal the deal!"

"I'm not gonna force myself to have sex with him; it'll happen when it happens."

"Oh please! Are you really trying to tell me that you haven't gotten all hot and horny every time his tongue is down your throat? This doesn't have anything to do with a certain plastics attending, does it?"

"Of course not," Lexie said exasperated. "Why are you always bringing everything back to Mark?"

"I just find it weird that you two were friends and now you aren't and the fact that you're dating Jackson but you haven't slept with him isn't helping your case either."

"I told you, I'm just trying to take things slow with Jackson and as for Mark… well I don't think_ he's _ready to be just friends."

"Oh? And you are?" Meredith arched her eyebrows.

"Yes. He has a family and I'm moving on."

"That's how it was the last time but you woke up from your coma, remembering him." Meredith said seriously.

"I didn't have control over that."

"I know but I find it odd that you only remembered the happiest time of your life."

"And how do you know that was the happiest time of my life? Maybe I was ecstatic with Jackson."

"I've been here for the last two years Lex. The way you looked at Jackson was nothing compared to how you used to look at Mark." Meredith told her sister.

"I said it. I've moved on." Lexie said sharply before looking back down at the chart.

"Alright." Meredith said quietly before she walked away. When Lexie was sure she was gone, she looked up. She couldn't believe what her sister was implying. Jackson was a nice guy. He was right for her; she couldn't go wrong with him.

"Hey." Jackson said coming up beside her.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"How'd surgery go?" They asked simultaneously and then chuckled.

"You first." He told her.

"My guy hasn't woken up yet but I think he's gonna be okay."

"The girls who were in the other car are fine and they should be going home in a few days."

"That's good." Lexie said before looking back down at the chart in front of her. The next thing she knew, she felt Jackson's cool breath in her ear.

"You wanna pick up where we left off earlier?" Jackson whispered seductively in her ear.

"Maybe." Lexie said as she bit down on her bottom lip and began to blush.

"Then follow me." He said as he took her hand and led her into an on-call room down the hallway but unbeknownst to both of them, a certain blue-eyed plastic surgeon had been watching the whole scene. Mark resisted the urge not to go in there and tell both of them off but why should he care? After all, he had told Derek that it was behind him. So why did he still think about Lexie Grey all the time?

* * *

><p>Lexie sat idly around the house the next day. She, along with Derek, Meredith, and Zola were the only people in the house. She thought about going to see her father but she had gotten word that his 27-year-old girlfriend lived with him so she decided to stick with telephone calls for now. She heard a knock at the door and she really didn't want to get it.<p>

"Lexie, could you get that?" Derek called from upstairs.

"Sure." She said as she rolled her eyes. She walked towards the door to see Mark staring back at her with Sofia in hand. She opened it up and let him in.

"Hi, how're you doing?" Lexie asked politely.

"I've been good."

"That's good." Lexie said before her eyes fell on Sofia. "Hi Sofia, I'm Lexie." She gushed as she took her small little hand and shook it. The baby babbled incoherently in response.

"Nice to meet you too," Lexie laughed. "So, you and Derek are taking the girls out, huh?"

"Yeah. We haven't really had a chance to do a daddy/daughter thing."

"That's nice." Lexie said. She looked to her left as she heard someone coming down the steps.

"Hey Mark. You're gonna have to hang tight for a bit. Zo had a little accident and we gotta get her cleaned up again." Meredith told him.

"Take your time," He told her before she raced back upstairs. Sofia began to squirm in his arms. "Oh alright." He said before setting her down. Sofia took a few wobbly steps so she could get to a stuffed animal that was on the floor. Lexie looked over as Mark's phone chimed, indicating that he had a text message. Lexie noticed that he turned more inward so Lexie couldn't see his phone.

"New girlfriend, huh?" Lexie joked.

"Not all of us are so quick to move on." Mark said impulsively.

"Excuse you?" Lexie asked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry…that was out of line." Mark said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah it was," Lexie said sharply. "Why do you even care?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay?" Mark said looking back up at her. "Can we just drop it?"

"Well you said it for a reason." Lexie mumbled.

"You were just so quick to start dating Jackson again, that's all."

"I like him! He's very nice." Lexie defended.

"I understand that but you just woke up a month and half ago and you're already screwing him. Why are you rushing it?"

"I had to get over you somehow," Lexie admitted truthfully. Lexie sighed before recomposing herself. "Not that it's any of your business but we haven't slept together yet."

"Yeah right," Mark rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you two were just cuddling in the on-call room last night?" He asked mockingly.

"Maybe you're just angry because it's not you that I'm with! What the hell do you want from me Mark?" Lexie asked frustrated.

"Nothing. I want absolutely nothing from you." Mark said coldly.

"I thought that we could move on from all of this and be friends one day but I guess I was wrong." Lexie said quietly before walking away. Mark stood there, rooted to the floor. He hadn't meant to upset her but he was upset too. He was upset that she had picked Jackson over him and that she didn't even realize that he was upset about it; he needed to get over Lexie because he was just going to end up making himself insane.

"You ready?" Derek asked a few moments later as he walked down the stairs with Zola.

"Yeah, let's go." Mark said before going to pick up Sofia so they could leave. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not but he was sure he heard Lexie sobbing quietly in the kitchen. Once upon a time he would've jumped at the opportunity to comfort her but that had all changed when she picked Jackson again.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! You'd make me uber happy!<p> 


	10. Say Goodbye to My Heart Tonight

Here's the next chapter! I'll probably update Friday and I just want to say that I'm 1000% sure you guys will love the next chapter! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!p.s. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have been wonderful!

* * *

><p>"It's been such a long time since I've gone out to a ritzy place like the Metropolitan Grill." Meredith said as she and Lexie finished getting ready for their double date.<p>

"Same here; I haven't been anywhere like this since," Lexie stopped to think about it. "My God! The last time was probably when I lived in Boston." Lexie said as she shook her head and continued getting ready.

"Let's face it, our careers don't exactly give us the opportunity to do things very often." Meredith commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lexie sighed.

"Could you button me up, Lex?" Meredith asked.

"Sure." Lexie said as she finished the last of her spiral curls. She walked over to Meredith and buttoned three buttons at the top.

"I can't believe this dress still fits." Meredith said to herself.

"We look amazing!" Lexie said as she and Meredith looked at themselves in a full length mirror. Lexie was wearing a knee length, navy blue dress that was low cut and had kimono sleeves. She wore her hair down but she curled it, framing her face perfectly. To top off the outfit, she donned a pair of glittery gold stilettos. Meredith was sporting a burgundy dress that was fitted with three-quarter sleeves and stopped just before her knees. She had her hair styled in a half-updo and she wore a pair of taupe wedges.

"Yeah, we do look pretty hot." Meredith chuckled.

"Are you ladies ready?" Derek's smooth voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah! We'll be right down!" Meredith responded as she grabbed a taupe clutch off of the bed. Lexie grabbed her gold one from the bed as well and they headed down the steps.

"Oh wow!" April said coming up to them with Zola on her hip. "You guys look stunning."

"Thanks April." Lexie smiled at her.

"Don't hesitate to call if anything happens, ok?" Meredith told her before she kissed Zola's cheek.

"Don't worry. Zola and I are gonna have lots of fun tonight!" April swooned. "Isn't that right, Zo?" April cooed.

"Are we—" Jackson started to say as he entered the foyer but then his eyes locked on Lexie. "Lex, you looking…gorgeous." He said softly.

"Thanks," She told him shyly. "You look pretty dashing yourself." She said looking him up and down, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark grey blazer with a white collared shirt underneath.

"Alright you two," Derek said coming up behind Jackson. "Don't screw right here on the floor…in front of my daughter." He joked.

"You're so dramatic Derek." Lexie said rolling her eyes.

"She's in your hands Kepner," Derek said before opening the door. "Anything happens and I'll have you fired…again."

"He's kidding." Meredith told her as she pushed Derek out the door, followed by Lexie and Jackson.

* * *

><p>They had been seated and the atmosphere was wonderful. The lights were just right; it wasn't too bright or too low, and a pianist was playing the mellowest tune.<p>

"I'm really glad we decided to do this guys," Derek said as he picked up his menu. "This is a really nice place."

"I agree." Jackson said. They hadn't even been seated five minutes when a voice made all of them turn.

"Derek?" Mark said coming up to the table, followed by Callie, Arizona, and a petite red-head.

"Oh hey! What're you guys doing here?" Derek asked surprised.

"We're on a double date." Mark said.

"So you decided to call Dr. Canner after all?" Derek asked before looking at the petite woman. "It's wonderful to see you again Dr. Canner." He told her politely.

"Oh please, call me Julia, Dr. Shepherd." She told him with a smile.

"Ok Julia. None of this Dr. Shepherd business then; it's Derek."

"We should join you guys if they have a table that's big enough for all of us."Arizona suggested.

"I don't—" Lexie began to protest but was cut off by Mark.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go talk to someone about it." He said before leaving.

"Hi. I'm Derek's wife, Meredith." Meredith introduced herself to Julia.

"This is my sister-in law, Lexie and her…er…" Derek trailed off, not knowing what exactly Lexie and Jackson were. "A friend of our's, Jackson." Derek finished, deciding that was the best term to use.

"Nice to meet you all. You all work at Seattle Grace-Mercy West?" She asked.

"Yep," Meredith informed her. "How do you two know each other?" Meredith asked.

"Julia is an ophthalmologist at Seattle-Presbyterian," Derek explained. " During my time as chief, I had a meeting to go to and Julia is the alternate chief for Seattle Pres." He finished.

"Yeah and we were both bored to death and we talked about how much we hated being chief…even though I only stand in his place when he's on vacation." She commented.

Lexie stayed quiet this whole time as she listened to the conversation; this was going to be one hell of a night, a quadruple date with her beau, her sister and brother-in-law, her ex and his date, and a couple of lesbians.

"Ok, the waiter said there's a table in the back that we can move to." Mark announced as he came back to the group. The four that had already been seated, got up and resituated themselves at the bigger table. Mark, Julia, Derek, and Meredith were on one side while Callie, Arizona, Jackson, and Lexie were on the other side. Lexie was thankful that she wasn't sitting directly across from Mark but instead was across from Meredith.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan and I'll be your server tonight," The young man said in a friendly manner. "Can I start any of you off with a drink?" He asked.

"Tequila sunrise." Lexie said quickly, barely allowing him to finish his question. Everyone looked at her in a weird manner.

"What? It's been a while since I've had a drink." Lexie chuckled nervously as she avoided everyone's stares. She was going to need a drink for a night like this.

* * *

><p>An hour and half later, they had all finished their meal and Derek had been telling them about the "College Adventures of Derek and Mark".<p>

"Don't even get me started about the time when all the female faculty, wanted to have him kicked out of school!" Derek laughed.

"Oh gosh!" Julia laughed. "What did he do?"

"Well, the rumor was that he slept with them all." Derek told them.

"All of them?" Arizona asked in disbelief.

"Even the old ones?" Callie asked as she scrunched up her face.

"That's what they said." Derek laughed.

"Ewww." Everyone at the table groaned minus Lexie. She was on her third tequila sunrise or maybe it was her fourth and she had been eerily quiet for the last twenty minutes.

"So was it true?" Julia asked him.

"I plead the fifth," He told them before taking a sip of his beverage. "We sure did have some crazy times back then." Mark said wistfully as he let his mind drift to yesteryear.

"Excuse me; I have to go to the ladies room." Lexie said slurring her words a bit before she got up from the table. She hadn't stood up for quite some time and she felt like the room was spinning.

"Need some help?" Meredith asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to her sister.

"No. No, I got it." Lexie said as she composed herself and headed to the restroom.

A few seconds later, Mark got a call on his cell phone. He answered it but was met with an incoherent voice. He looked down at his phone and realized, he didn't have a good signal.

"Excuse me guys," He told the table as he got up. "Hang on. I'm going outside to get a better signal." He said into the phone.

* * *

><p>Lexie came out of the bathroom, still tipsy of course and before she knew it she had collided with another warm body. She felt herself falling but she quickly felt a strong pair of arms around her waist to steady her and keep her from falling.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry—" She began to say but when she looked up she was met with the familiar eyes of Mark Sloan. "Oh, it's just you." She said as she began to squirm in his embrace.

"Sorry." He said as moved his arms from around her waist. Next thing, she knew, another person had bumped into her from behind, forcing her to lean into Mark's body. She was so close that she could feel his breath tickling her lips. She looked up into his eyes; when had things gotten so complicated between them? She quickly pulled back and cleared her throat.

"We should get back to the table." Lexie said.

"After you." He nodded. They went back to the table and it wasn't lost on Jackson, Callie, Meredith, or Derek that they had come back together; the only clueless ones were Arizona and Julia.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Mark murmured to Julia, unfortunately it was loud enough for everyone—including Lexie—to hear. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited to hear the red head's answer.

"Sure." She said huskily.

"This was fun," Mark said as he got up from the table. "We should do this again sometime." Mark said as he clapped Derek on the shoulder. He put his arms around Julia's shoulder and then they were gone.

"Looks like someone is about to get laid." Callie said before taking a sip of her wine.

"And so is someone else," She murmured to herself as she finished her tequila sunrise. "Take me home Jackson." She told him suddenly.

"Derek and Meredith drove." He said.

"We can take a cab." She shrugged.

"Alright." He told her before they got up.

"See ya guys at home," Lexie winked at Meredith. "It was nice having dinner with you guys." Lexie said to Callie and Arizona.

"Likewise." Arizona agreed.

"Bye." Jackson said before he and Lexie walked away from the table.

"What just happened?" Arizona asked confused.

"Those two idiots are about to screw other people." Callie told her pointedly.

"Wait, they aren't still—"

"Hung up on each other? Oh yes they are." Meredith told Arizona as she saw Callie shake her head, agreeing.

"Damn. I got stuck with the bill." Derek realized.

"Oh quit complaining," Meredith told him. "How much money do you make?"

"Yes but we have a child now, a child that will one day go to Bowdoin." Derek said proudly.

"You mean Dartmouth." Meredith corrected.

"Bowdoin."

Dart—"

"Guys, she just made one; you've got a long time before she's gonna be picking colleges out." Arizona told them.

"You can never plan too early," Meredith said. "As a mater a fact, I just bought Zola the cutest Dartmouth onesie." Meredith gushed. That's all it took for the three mothers to start talking baby this and baby that, leaving the only man left behind to just listen with little interest.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Lex?" Jackson breathed heavily as they made their way to her room. His hands were tangled in her hair and they were stumbling through the hallway.<p>

"I'm sure." She said as she kissed him fiercely. They had accidentally bumped the wall and caused April to come out immediately.

"I just got her to sleep!" She whispered sharply but then stopped when she took note of their position. Lexie wore a "deer caught in headlights" look while one leg was on the floor and the other was around Jackson's waist. Jackson had slipped one hand up Lexie's thigh and the one previously in her hair was now cupping her behind.

"Don't mind me." April chuckled nervously as she turned around and retreated back to her bedroom.

"Where were we?" Jackson whispered in her ear huskily before continuing. They finally made it to Lexie's room, closing the door behind them. They reached the bed, leaving a trail of clothing behind.

"Are you gonna give me what I want?" Lexie said naughtily.

"You have no idea."Jackson said before he brought his lips to her's again.

* * *

><p>Mark woke up to the sound of someone shuffling. He slowly opened one eye and saw a blur of red hair moving to and fro.<p>

"Morning."He said groggily.

"Morning." Julia said shyly.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked before blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision.

"Sorry. I got a 911 page." She said as she slipped her shoes on her feet.

"I understand." He told her as he got up. He found a pair of sweats lying around and put them on.

"I had a really great time last night," She told him as she walked up next to him. "I hope we can do this again sometime?" She suggested.

"Definetely." Mark gave her a lopsided grin.

"Great," She said before kissing him on the lips. "Call me." She said before grabbing her purse and walking out of the apartment.

"What a night." Mark said as he stretched his hands over his head. He heard a knock at the door; thinking it was Julia, he rushed quickly to the door.

"Your company just left, eh?"Callie said as she walked past Mark, inviting herself in.

"Uh huh." Mark answered as he went into the kitchen.

"You might have to watch Sofia tonight."She told him.

"Okay, "Mark told her. "So how'd the rest of the night go?" He asked as he made himself some coffee.

"Well…after you left, I'm sure Avery and Little Grey screwed like rabbits." Callie snorted.

"I see." Mark said shortly.

"Don't do that."Callie shook her finger at him.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Whatever game this is that you and her are playing." Callie told him seriously.

"Nobody's playing games Torres; I don't know if you noticed but a stunning red head _just_ left my apartment."

"If you say so."Callie dropped the subject.

* * *

><p>Lexie's head was pounding. The events of last night were kind of hazy but she remembered that Jackson was a sex god. She blushed as certain images ran through her head. She turned her head to see that he was beginning to wake up too.<p>

"Hi." He told her as he opened up his gorgeous eyes.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked her hopefully.

"Did I ever," She said mesmerized. "I'm sore in all of the right places." She giggled.

"That means I did good." He said moving his arms around her waist.

"That's an understatement," She told him. She paused before she went on. "Are we…does this make it official?" She asked timidly.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"Are we ummm," She cleared her throat and was getting slightly nervous, although she didn't know why. "Boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She finished.

"If you want us to be." He told her as he looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I do." She told him with a smile.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast in bed…girlfriend?" He asked her.

"I'd love that." She told him before giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>I'm really happy to get this chapter out of the way!<strong> Look out for the next chapter, it's going to be AMAZING!<strong> p.s. Happy Thursday!We get our Slexie scene tonight! EEK!** Review Please!**


	11. Leaving Me Breathless

Wasn't last night's episode amazing! Every time Slexie was on screen together, I screamed!lol! Here's the next chapter!I couldn't resist, I've wanted to write something like this ever since Lexie and Mark broke up! **READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>It had been a whole month since the quadruple date debacle and Lexie and Jackson had pretty much picked up where they left off before her car accident. For the first couple of weeks they were doing it everywhere—the shower, the laundry room, and the on-call room was a given. Likewise, Mark and Julia had been on many dates and he liked her; she was kind, funny, and hot. Regardless of the comments Callie made pertaining to Lexie, Mark enjoyed Julia's company and he didn't see her going anywhere anytime soon. Initially, Mark's main reason for calling Julia was to get his mind off of Lexie but he didn't expect to actually like her.<p>

"I can't believe we have to do this again." Derek mumbled, referring to the prom that was being held at the hospital; it was requested by a terminally ill teenager who probably wouldn't live to see her senior year.

"Again?" Mark asked quizzically as he looked up from a patient's records.

"We did it for Richard's niece some years back." Derek explained as he took a seat on the corner of Mark's desk.

"What was so bad about the last one?"

"That was during the short time that Addison and I were together. Meredith and I kinda…" Derek trailed off.

"You guys screwed?" Mark asked incredulously as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, yeah. It was terrible. Callie actually walked in on us right after we finished."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Mark threw his head back as he laughed.

"Hahaha. Chuck it up," Derek told him. "You bringing Julia?" he asked.

"Yeah but only if she finishes her surgeries on time," he told him. "You and Meredith gonna re-create your memories tonight?" Mark wiggled his eyesbrows.

"I'm walking away now." Derek mumbled but was simultaneously thinking that might not have been a bad suggestion.

* * *

><p>Lexie couldn't help but smile as Jackson came up to the table to sit with her, Alex, April, and Meredith. She looked to her left as she realized that he was staring at her.<p>

"What?" Lexie asked him.

"Just wondering what color corsage to get you." Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

"You aren't." Lexie laughed.

"I might," He said mischievously. "I didn't go to prom." He told her seriously.

"What? Why not?" April asked surprised.

"I went through a bit of an awkward stage in high school." He told them.

"You? I can't imagine." Lexie told him.

"It's true; I could always show you my high school yearbook."

"I'd like to see that." Meredith chuckled.

"You're kinda excited about this, aren't you?" Lexie teased.

"Get outta here! We've got more important things to worry about; we're old now." Jackson said as he shoved her playfully.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not old," She told him. "I'm young and vigorous."

"Hmmmm," He purred before leaning towards her so only she could hear him. "Wanna show me how vigorous you are…in the on-call room?" He asked seductively.

" I would love to but I've got surgery in about ten minutes."

"Ugh!" He moaned in exasperation.

"I'll tell you what, let's recreate some of _my_ prom memories later tonight." She told him quietly.

"Why Lexie Grey, you were one of those girls that gave it up on prom night?" Jackson asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah but I think this time will be ten times better."

"Bad first time, huh?"

"Something like that." She laughed.

"I'm not going," Alex shrugged. "I don't have a date." He said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You didn't have a date last time either." Meredith pointed out.

"That was different. I was trying to impress Izzie by looking good in a suit."

"That seems like such a long time ago." Meredith said wistfully.

"It was." Alex told her.

"I don't have a date either." April said suddenly before she looked down at her plate. Three pair of eyes looked at Alex expectantly. He silently gave them all the 'hell no' look but changed his mind when he felt Meredith kick his shin under the table.

"Uh…we could go together," He told her politely. "If you really wanna go."

"Really? I don't want to be a burden." April said quietly.

"You won't be," he told her. "It'll be fun." He assured.

"Okay." She told him with a smile. She was about to finish eating but her pager interrupted her. "I've gotta go." She said before getting up and leaving.

"Good job Alex," Meredith told him. "I'm really proud that you did that instead of putting on your usual ass-hole routine."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Don't do anything rash," Jackson told him seriously. "I would hate to kick your ass again."

"_That _is in the past," Meredith said quickly before anybody said anything else. "Besides, you need normal. You've had a wife leave you and two chicks go crazy on you."

"Hey!" Lexie protested.

"Sorry but you _were_ in the psych ward." Meredith put her hands up in defense.

"I had PTSD." Lexie mumbled in defense.

"Who said anything about this turning into anything? She's a…friend. We're going to a work related function."

"Alright, ," Meredith said as she dropped the subject.

"Who's gonna babysit Zola?" Lexie asked.

"Callie and Arizona. They aren't going because they couldn't find a sitter for Sofia."

"Awww," Lexie gushed. "How cute! They can have a little play date." Lexie looked at her watch before taking some fries off of Meredith's plate and shoving them in her mouth.

"Lexie!" Meredith chided.

"Sorry,I gotta run." She said with a mouth full of food.

"That girl." Meredith mumbled while she watched her sister scurry out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"This fool," Miranda Bailey mumbled, having her hand deep in a man's abdomen. "We tell him to stop drinking and what does he do? He keeps drinking like it's water and now he's got a tumor on his liver. People just don't value life." She said shaking her head.<p>

"Huh." Lexie snorted.

"Grey?" Bailey looked over.

"It's just…I used to look down on alcoholics and then when my dad…" Lexie struggled to continue. "When he became one, I saw how a good person could become dependent on alcohol."

"The difference between this man and your father is that he stopped drinking…way before Meredith gave him a piece of her liver." Miranda said matter of fact.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't look at it that way."

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Warren is on the line. He wants to know are you two still going tonight." A nurse said from the telephone.

"Tell him, if I finish on time."

"You and Dr. Warren are—"

"Don't finish that sentence Grey. You know I don't like my people butting in on my personal life."

"Sorry." Lexie said as she looked back down at the patient.

"As long as I don't find anyone's panties on my damn board again." Bailey mumbled.

"Dr. Bailey?" Lexie asked confused.

"The last time we did this prom thing a pair of panties were pinned to the residents' board."

"Did you ever find out whose they were?" Lexie asked.

"Torres claims they were hers but those panties were too small to fit on her behind," Bailey said remembering the whole debacle. "I suspect they were your sister's."

"Ha…Meredith?"

"She was a real wild child her intern year."

"I see."

"You remind me of her sometimes. Relationships with attending, complicated love triangle—"

"I get it Dr. Bailey." Lexie said not wanting to hear the rest.

"Must be a Grey thing," She mumbled. "You probably drink tequila too." Bailey chuckled.

"I'll admit we have similar parallels in our lives but I'm nothing alike Meredith…personality wise."

"I disagree. You're both good people, you love being surgeons, you're both very passionate."

"Those are the good things. I'm not all dark and twisty like she—"

"Used to be." Bailey said for her.

"I would've never shunned a sister I didn't know about." Lexie mumbled.

"I'll admit, that was wrong," Bailey said. "But look at you now; you two have come a long way."

"Yeah, we have." Lexie smiled as she thought about it.

* * *

><p>The decorations for the "prom" were very similar to the last time, an array of stars and spirals hung from the ceiling and balloons were scattered all around. Most of the surgical staff was there, minus Callie Arizona, and others who happened to be on call. Lexie was on the dance floor with Jackson as they danced to "I Gotta Feelin" by the Black Eyed Peas. Lexie was wearing a taupe colored dress that covered her knees. It was pleated and had a black bow tied at the waist. She wore a pair of black stilettos and she left her hair straight for the occasion.<p>

"Look at them." Lexie shouted over the music as she nodded her head in the direction of Alex and April dancing away, having a good time with one another.

"Never thought I'd see that." Jackson laughed.

"Me neither," She agreed. "No time to get that corsage,eh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh My God! Jackson, I'm joking."

"I know but I wanted to get you one anyway."

"Always the gentleman." Lexie smiled softly.

"That I am." Jackson said before he twirled Lexie and brought her back to him in one smooth move.

"Impressive." Lexie rose her eyebrows.

"I had to take ballroom lessons for this debutante cotillion thing I had to escort my sister to."

"Alright. I'm gonna slow it down for all of the couples." The DJ announced.

_Something in your eyes say you're falling in,__  
>You're a part of me, you're under my skin,<em>_  
>Every piece of me has felt so incomplete 'til you came into my life,<em>_  
>You and I are so entwined,<em>_  
>I always knew that I was made for you<em>

"I love this song." Lexie said softly as she put her arms around Jackson's neck and swayed to the music. She rested her chin on her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw Mark dancing with Julia. She was about to look away but she found herself staring into his eyes from across the way.

_Lover don't you know you're so beautiful?__  
>You're inside my heart, you're inside my soul,<em>_  
>When I see you move and laugh the way you do I am melting into you,<em>_  
>You and I are so entwined,<em>_  
>I always knew that I was made for you<em>

She couldn't look away. It could've just been her imagination but the longing in his eyes was intense. She wondered why he hadn't looked away yet. Was she looking at him in the same manner? She felt like the room was moving in slow motion and that she and him were the only people in the room. She unconsciously bit down on her lip, something Mark found incredibly sexy. She shouldn't have been thinking about him in this way. She was with Jackson now. Lexie pulled back and looked at Jackson.

"I'm gonna go have a breather. It's kind of hot in here." Lexie said as she fanned her face with her hand.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. I'm good." Lexie said as she walked away. Mark's eyes followed Lexie's retreating form. He pulled back from Julia.

"Do you mind if I go check on a patient?"

"Sure. Go right ahead." She told him.

* * *

><p>Lexie was walking fast; she had to get away from <em>him.<em>

"Lexie!" His voice called out. "Lex!" He repeated.

"Leave me alone Mark!" She called back before she picked up her pace into a light sprint. She ducked into an exam room, hoping that he wouldn't follow and get the hint that she wanted to be left alone but he didn't. She turned around to see that he had made his way into the room.

"Why are you here? Just go." She said slight annoyed.

"What…what was that in there?"

"What was what?" Lexie asked feigning ignorance.

"You were looking at me." He informed her.

"No. It was _you_ who was looking at me."

"Maybe I was," Mark admitted "But you were looking at me first." He said closing the distance between them, causing Lexie to quickly step a few feet back.

"It doesn't matter," She told him with a sigh. "I have a boyfriend… and you're moving on. Whatever this is that we're doing, it has to stop." Lexie told him seriously.

"Lex, what happened to us?" He said quietly as he came towards her once more.

"I don't know." She shrugged as she looked down. She felt his fingers on her chin as he lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I miss you." He whispered.

"Mark…" She whispered. She wanted to say much more than that but she couldn't get the words out. Before she could even process what had happened, he had pulled her into a fiery kiss. She brought her arms around his neck so she could run her fingers through his hair. He encircled her waist and the next thing she knew, she was being hoisted onto the counter behind them. He had his finger locked in her hair and began trailing kisses down her neck, eliciting a small moan from her. She pushed his suit jacket off of him and grabbed the collar of the shirt to bring him closer to her. She gasped as she felt him slip his hands under her dress to touch her in places that he shouldn't have been. She rested her head on his shoulder and brought her lips close to his ear and began nibbling on it.

"Make love to me, Mark." She whispered longingly.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm," Meredith said as she and Derek walked down a hallway. "I think it was the first exam room." She said. She and Derek were indeed going to relive their memories of that night from the first prom.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Who cares," She told him before kissing him. "Let's just pick one."

"Okay, how about this one?" Derek suggested as he opened the door. Derek and Meredith were about to enter when they stopped short. They had stumbled upon a disheveled looking Lexie who was tying the front of her dress and Mark, buckling his pants.

"What the hell Lexie?" Meredith hissed as she closed the door quickly to prevent anyone from seeing.

"Please don't tell Jackson." Lexie pleaded.

"I should," Meredith said angrily. "But that's your job." She said before grabbing Lexie's arm.

"Where're we going?"

"You need to make yourself look presentable again." Meredith said before they walked out of the room.

"What were you two thinking?" Derek asked shaking his head at him.

"I don't know. One moment we were talking and then the next…" Mark gestured to the counter.

"Why were you talking at all? Last I checked you were in there with Julia."

"I don't love Julia," Mark grumbled. "No matter how hard I try, I can't get her out of my head Derek…or my heart for that matter."

"I know where you're coming from. Trust me. After all the ups and downs Meredith and I have been through, I feel like I'm an expert in the emotional aspects of Grey women."

"You aren't gonna say anything to anybody, right?"

"Of course not. You're my best friend but this can't happen again, not while you two are seeing other people." Derek said before clapping his shoulder.

"I know." He sighed before they walked out of the room together.

* * *

><p>"I didn't initiate it, okay?" Lexie said as she brushed her hair in the residents' lounge.<p>

"I believe you but you should've had more self control. What about Jackson?"

"I don't know!" Lexie said angrily as she slammed the hairbrush down.

"Do you love him?" Meredith asked seriously.

"What?"

"Mark…do you love him?" Meredith asked again.

"I…don't want to. Our relationship was doomed from the start and after everything that you told me about us, I guess it's not meant to be." Lexie said sadly.

"If that's how you feel Lexie, you've got to bury this thing with him once and for all and move on," Meredith said. "Don't hurt Jackson, he's a wonderful person."

"I know and I care for him."

"But do you don't love him." Meredith stated.

"I might be able to one day."

"Get it together Lexie."

"You think I'm a whore don't you?" Lexie asked.

"No. I might've blown it out of proportion back there but I don't think you're a whore. Strangely enough, the same thing happened with me and Derek."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you believe in soul mates Meredith? Lexie asked timidly.

"I didn't until I met Derek but yeah, I guess I do."

"Do you think Mark and I are soul mates?"

"I don't know Lexie," Meredith pondered. "But I know that you two love each other a great deal but I don't know if it's enough to get you past all of this."

"That's how I feel."

"You two have been through far more shit then Derek and I. All he had was an ex-wife. Mark has kids and you weren't ready for all of that."

"I'm still not." Lexie admitted truthfully.

"Then there's you answer."

"But I don't want to let him go." Lexie said as her eyes filled with tears. Meredith took her sister in her arms and let her cry.

A while later a recomposed Lexie came back with Meredith in tow. Jackson was sitting at a table with April and Alex. He looked up upon seeing Lexie return.

"Hey, I was getting worried about you." He told her as she sat down.

"Sorry. I ran into Meredith and we were talking." She told him as she sat down next to him. Jackson went back to the conversation he was having with Alex and April, while Lexie scanned the room for Mark. She looked over to see him at a table with Julia and Derek, laughing. She quickly looked away so she could focus on what Jackson was saying.

* * *

><p>"What a night." Jackson said as everyone shuffled into the house.<p>

"Tell me about it." Derek mumbled as he and Meredith headed straight for the steps. April and Alex weren't far behind, which only left Lexie and Jackson. They were about to go to the attic when Lexie turned around.

"I'm kind of tired tonight." She told him.

"That's okay. We can just go to sleep." He assured her.

"If it's okay…I'd rather be alone tonight." She told him.

"Is everything okay Lex?" he asked with worry.

"Yeah.I just have some stuff on my mind." She told him.

"Okay." he said skeptically before giving her kiss on the lips. He watched her ascend the stairs before he spoke again. "We're okay, right?" He asked nervously.

Lexie hesitantly turned around and gave him a small smile. "Yeah." She told him before she continued up the steps. Once she was in her room, she didn't even bother to take off her dress. She crawled into bed and curled up on her side. She looked out of the window and saw that it had begun to storm. She was glad that the thunder was loud. That way nobody could hear her sobbing her heart out.

* * *

><p>Is it wrong that every time I look at that scene on youtube, I picture Mark and Lexie? I have always wanted them to have hot dirty sex like Meredith and Derek at prom! Hope you guys liked it!I'll try to get the next chapter in on Sunday but I have exams on Monday and Tuesday, so I might not get around to it until Wednesday! Enjoy the weekend! =D<p> 


	12. Look What You've Done

Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>Lexie slowly walked through the hallway, dreading her destination. She had went over what she was going to say many times but now that the opportunity was about to present itself, she felt like she couldn't do it. She quickly turned on her heel and began walking back towards the elevator when a voice stopped her.<em>

"_Lex?" The voice asked excited. Lexie turned around to see Mark coming out of the apartment wearing a t-shirt, sweatpants, and running shoes._

"_Hi." Lexie said awkwardly as she stepped closer towards him._

"_What're you doing here?"_

_We need to talk about what happened last night," She said as she avoided his eyes. "Is this a bad time?"_

"_No. I was just about to go jogging but it can wait." He said before turning back around to open the door. He left her go in first and he followed after her. He watched as she took a seat on the couch. He knew Lexie and he didn't really like the vibes he was getting from her. He didn't push though, he knew that she would talk when she was ready so he just took a seat across from her and waited._

"_Last night shouldn't have happened. You're with Julia and I'm with Jackson."_

"_What're you saying Lexie?"_

"_It was a mistake and we should just act like it never happened." She said as she brought her eyes slowly to his, scared of his reaction. _

_Mark blinked a few times before he began to process what Lexie had said. This was not what he had been expecting. He had been expecting a reunion, not her telling him that what happened was a mistake. Half a minute had went by and Mark still hadn't spoke._

"_Mark, please say something." Lexie said quietly._

"_What do you want me to say Lexie?" Mark asked irritated as he got up and headed to the liquor cabinet._

"_I've upset you," Lexie observed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

"_You never do." Mark mumbled as he poured himself a glass of scotch. He looked down at her on the couch. "Why? Am I not good enough for you Lexie?"_

"_Please don't say that." Lexie said sadly._

"_Then what is it?" Mark asked quietly._

"_Jackson and I are in the same place in life. He doesn't have kids…he doesn't want them for a while—"_

"_So it's back to that?" He asked incredulously._

"_Yes, it is. Mark I don't want children right now and who knows how long it'll be before I'm ready."_

"_But Sofia isn't yours, she's mine. You wouldn't have to take care of her."_

"_After all this time you still don't get it." Lexie sighed._

"_Don't get what?"_

"_I don't want anyone else having your children but me." Lexie said seriously._

"_Oh Lex." Mark said softly as he finally realized what she had been going through._

"_I mean Sloan was different. You hadn't even met me but with Sofia…" Lexie trailed off as she swallowed the lump in her throat._

"_I'm sorry Lexie but I can't do anything about it."_

"_I know and that's why I can't be with you," Lexie said before walking over to him. "You will always have a place in my heart but I want you to find someone who will be able to deal with all this." She said as she rested her hand on his._

"_I wish things were different." He stated as he stroked her fingers._

"_Me too." Lexie smiled sadly as she squeezed his hand._

"_If I had it to do all over—"_

"_I know Mark. I feel the same way," She said quietly. "I shouldn't be here any longer than I have to be." Lexie said. She didn't trust herself and didn't want to end up in a situation like last night's. She backed away from him, taking her warmth with her. Mark watched her walk to the door and then turned around to face him once more. "I think a part of me will always love you." She said letting her brown eyes meet his blue ones. _

"_I'll always love you too Lex." Mark said softly and with that she turned the knob and walked out of the apartment. Mark stood there helplessly as he watched Lexie Grey walk out of his life again._

* * *

><p>It had been a month and a half since Lexie and Mark had last talked. She hadn't been on any of his cases (she personally thought he had requested not to have her) and he hardly acknowledged her in the hallway and if he did it would just be a nod of the head and a "Dr. Grey". Lexie knew it shouldn't have bothered her since she was with Jackson now but truth was it not only bothered her, it hurt her.<p>

She untangled herself from Jackson's arms so she could go to the bathroom to get ready for work. She desperately wished she could stay in bed all day and do nothing. She had made it to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. She felt a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach and next thing she knew, the toothbrush hit the sink bowl with a loud clack and she was on her knees with her head in the toilet bowl. She coughed a few times as she emptied her contents into the toilet. She felt her hair being pulled back and a hand rubbing her back in small circles. After she was finished, she looked up to see Jackson with a worried expression on her face.

"You okay?" He asked her seriously.

"Yeah," She told him before flushing the toilet. "It must've been that chicken Meredith cooked." She mumbled as she took up her position by the sink once more.

"You actually ate that?" Jackson looked at her incredulously.

"I felt sorry for her. She was going to make dinner for Derek and since you all wouldn't be her—"

"Guinea pigs? Jackson offered.

"Taste testers," Lexie corrected. "I tasted it." She finished.

"I still wouldn't have taken the chance on her cooking." Jackson said laughing.

"I was really hungry too." Lexie told him, trying to help her case before she started brushing her teeth for a second time.

"My stomach doesn't feel so good." April said as she came into the bathroom, rubbing her stomach.

"What'd you eat?" Jackson asked.

"There was some chicken in the fridge."

"See!"Lexie said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"See what?" April asked confused.

"Meredith cooked… or maybe undercooked that chicken." Jackson told her.

"Oh God," April mumbled. "Who else is a victim?"

"Meredith, I'm not feeling very well." The three heard Derek say from the hallway.

"Well, that answers your question." Jackson told her.

* * *

><p>The day had brought in many gruesome traumas. Meredith was on a case where a man's hand was stuck in a meat grinder, Alex had a pregnant woman who had gotten into a car accident and was impaled through the abdomen. Jackson was on a case where 75% of a man's face was burned off and April and Cristina were currently arguing over a cardio case, while Meredith and Lexie sat by and listened.<p>

"Why should you be the only person to get all the cardio cases?" April asked angrily.

"Because I own cardio," Cristina said as she waved her fork full of salad around. "Everyone knows that." She finished as she viscously bit into the green leaf.

"Gah!"April exclaimed. "You're —"

"Brilliant?" Cristina offered.

"A pain in the ass." April growled.

"Cut her some slack April," Meredith told her. "She and Owen are going through a hard time."

"Yeah. Never get married." Cristina mumbled.

"You don't mean that." Meredith told her lightly.

"I don't but…ugh! I don't want to talk about this anymore. How're things going with Alex?" Cristina asked suddenly.

"Nothing's going on." April shrugged.

"Are trying to tell me that since the prom you guys haven't done anything?" Meredith stepped in.

"We've watched some movies but that's it."

"What kind of movies?" Lexie prodded.

"Romantic comedies." April mumbled.

"Ah! There it is." Cristina commented.

"Whatever." April griped.

"Lexie, that's an apple." Meredith said suddenly as she eyed the red fruit in her sister's hand.

"So?" Lexie shrugged before biting into it.

"You hate apples."Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"I've just really been dying to have one lately."

"Have you been dying to eat every food in this cafeteria too?" Cristina teased as they all looked at the variety of food stacked on Lexie's tray.

"You're gonna puke if you eat all that." April told her with concern.

"You all worry too much," Lexie waved them off. "I'll be fine."

Ten minutes later, Lexie was anything but fine. She had consumed her entire plate and she was having the worst feeling in her stomach.

"Excuse me." She said before suddenly getting up and rushing off.

"I told her so." April chimed.

"I'm gonna go check on her."Meredith said as she left the table to follow her sister. Meredith walked a few feet out of the cafeteria and entered the bathroom that was across the way. She wasn't surprised to hear someone gagging and she wasn't surprised to see Lexie walking out of the stall a few minutes later.

"You feeling okay?" Meredith asked as she rested her back against the counter.

"Yeah,"Lexie said before swishing some water in her mouth. "It's just some kind of bug or something."

"A bug that makes you crave foods you hate and eat like a cow?" Meredith raised one of her eyebrows.

"Nice," Lexie shot back sarcastically. "I'm fine Meredith." Lexie told her sharply.

"Are you pregnant?" Meredith asked. She could see the wheels turning in her sister's head.

"No! Of course not! What would even give you that idea?" Lexie asked as she narrowed her eyes at Meredith.

"Because you have the symptoms of an early pregnancy," Meredith told her seriously. "Trust me, I know."

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not pregnant." Lexie said as she tried to walk past Meredith but was surprised when her sister blocked her path.

"Prove it. Let's get you a blood test."

"There's no reason to." Lexie told her stubbornly.

"I think there is."

"Well I think there isn't."

"Do it."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Jackson."

"You wouldn't." Lexie said as her eyes got wide.

"Try me." Meredith challenged.

"You aren't gonna let this go, are you?" Lexie asked exasperated.

"I'm worried Lex."Meredith told her softly as she put her hand on Lexie's shoulder.

"Fine. I'll do the stupid blood test." Lexie agreed.

* * *

><p>A half-hour later, Meredith and Lexie were standing in front of the pathology lab, waiting for her name to be called.<p>

"This is so stupid." Lexie moaned.

"It's better than not knowing."

"I told you that it's just a bug."

"The test will tell."

"Grey!" The lab technician out.

"Right here." Lexie said as she walked up and grabbed the piece of paper. Meredith watched as Lexie's eyes scanned over the paper. She became alarmed as she didn't hear Lexie utter a word.

"Lex?" Meredith asked as she stepped over to her sister but was met with silence. "Lexie." She tried again. When she didn't get a response, she grabbed the paper from Lexie's hands and read over it herself; Lexie was indeed pregnant.

"There's some kind of mistake," Lexie said shaking her head. "I can't be…"Lexie trailed off, not even being able to say the word.

"It's okay," Meredith said as she put her arms around Lexie's shoulders. "We'll figure out what to do." Meredith assured her. Meredith looked over to see that Lexie had tears swimming in her eyes. Meredith silently led her to an on-call room that was down the hallway; there was no reason for them to make this a public display. Lexie slid against the wall and let everything out at once. Meredith sat there and comforted her by holding her as she cried.

"I can't even have a CVS done until ten weeks." Lexie whispered quietly.

"Why would you need a CVS?" Meredith asked her.

"Because I'm not sure who the father is." Lexie sad looking at her with puffy eyes before she began to cry harder.

"Oh Lex," Meredith said as she rubbed her sister's back. "It's gonna be alright. I'm here for you." Meredith consoled as the two Grey sisters continued to sit in the on-call room.

* * *

><p><strong>A CVS is a Chorionic Villus Sampling. It's a test where the mother's chorionic villi is taken from the wall of the uterus and it's tested. The villi and the fetus come from the same fertilized egg and have the same genetic make-up.<strong> I plan to update tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Now You Know

Here's the next chapter! Thank you everybody for all the reviews!This chapter may seem kind of blah but it's kind of a filler for what's going to happen in the next chapter. READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p>It had been a week and a half since Lexie found out she was pregnant and she had decided on a course of action. She was going to wait until she was ten weeks and get Mark to do the paternity testing. If it came back negative, she would know that the baby is Jackson's and if it came back positive, she would know the baby is Mark's. Meredith had constantly reminded her that she didn't agree with this and she should tell both of them now. According to the blood test she had been six weeks and she was currently seven and a half weeks along so she just had to wait it out for 2 and a half more weeks. Things had gotten worse as the days went by. She had terrible morning sickness; she craved apples all of the time, and not to mention she was driving herself insane thinking about whose baby this was. Meredith asked her why not have an abortion and the reason Lexie gave her was completely false from her real reason. She told Meredith the father deserved to know and if the father wanted her to keep it, she would. Lexie really wanted it to be Mark's and if it was his, she would always have a piece of him with her, regardless of their relationship status. Meredith assured her that she wasn't showing but Lexie just felt like her clothes were getting tighter and she had contemplated getting the scrubs with the elastic waistband. Lexie was dreading the day that was ahead of her. She had a 48 hour shift and she knew that wasn't healthy for the baby by any means. Meredith had tried to get her to tell Owen many times, so she wouldn't have to work so many hours but Lexie assured her that she'd be fine. Meredith had been annoying, yet supportive throughout the whole situation. She made sure she ate a healthy meal three times a day, she made her take her pre-natals, and made her drink plenty of water. Lexie partially thought it was because Meredith didn't want to see her suffer a miscarriage like she had and Lexie appreciated that.<p>

"Lexie! Eat something before you walk out of this house!" Meredith nagged as Lexie walked in the kitchen.

"Okay." Lexie said as she grabbed some cereal from the pantry.

"And make sure you sit down whenever you aren't busy."

"Meredith, please." Lexie warned, hoping she would back off.

"I'm off today and I don't want anything to happen to you," Meredith explained as she put Zola in her high chair. "Or my niece or nephew." Meredith added.

"Thanks Mer but I'll be fine," Lexie said before looking at Zola. "Isn't that right Zo? Tell your mommy that Auntie Lex is gonna be fine." Lexie cooed. She looked up at Meredith and noticed her smiling oddly.

"What? You're creeping me out with that smile." Lexie said laughing nervously.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how great of a mom you're going to be." Meredith said smiling.

"Might," Lexie corrected. "Depends on what the baby daddy says. Whoever he may be." Lexie told her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Meredith said before turning around and getting Zola's baby food out of the cabinet.

"I gotta get out of here." Lexie says as she looks at her watch.

"Are you catching a ride or driving yourself?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Driving myself. Everyone else went in before me." She explained as she put her bowl and spoon in the sink.

"Okay," Meredith said as she sat in the chair that was arms length from Zola. "Drive safe and don't forget to wear your seatbelt."

"I did those things before I was pregnant." Lexie said annoyed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Forgot your keys!" Meredith called out as she eyed Lexie's keys on the counter.

"Stupid pregnancy brain." Lexie muttered as she came back in to get her keys.

"It'll go away." Meredith laughed at her sister's moodiness.

"Bye Zo." Lexie said sweetly before kissing the baby on her cheek and walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>Lexie was on Arizona's service for the day and seeing the "little humans" was making Lexie want to keep this baby more and more. But did she still want to keep it even if it wasn't Mark's? She was sitting in the NICU, monitoring an infant's vitals when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around to see Derek watching her.<p>

"Hey Derek," Lexie greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Meredith sent me to…uh see how you're doing," Derek smiled nervously. "Have you eaten today? Are you drinking enough water?"

"Wait," Lexie cut him off sharply. "What exactly did she tell you?" Lexie narrowed her eyes at him.

"She might've said that you're expecting." Derek chuckled nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"She told you?" Lexie asked incredulously. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Calm down Lexie. It's not good for the baby and you can't kill my wife and the mother of my child."

"She wasn't supposed to say anything," Lexie mumbled as she rubbed her face with her hands. "You haven't said anything to—"

"Mark?" Derek offered.

"I was going to anyone but him too."

"Know I haven't said anything."

"Good," Lexie pointed her finger at him. "Make sure it stays that way."

"You have my word." Derek assured her before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Lexie dug around in the pocket of her lab coat to pull out her cell phone. She dialed Meredith's number and listened to it ring while she waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Meredith's voice sounded from the other end.

"You told him?" Lexie hissed.

"About that. I was going to tell you Lex but it just kind of slipped out." Meredith explained.

"Things like that don't slip out."

"He was worried about you. He's been hearing you vomit in the morning and I told him."

"What if he would've told Mark?" Lexie whined.

"Don't worry. I told him if he told Mark or anyone else, no sex for a month."

"Eww." Lexie crinkled her nose.

"He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that," Meredith assured her. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Lexie muttered.

"How much water have you drunk today?" Meredith asked suddenly.

"Bye Meredith." Lexie said annoyed.

"Go eat something!" Meredith said before Lexie quickly disconnected the line. Lexie ended the conversation just in time because next thing she knew, she had gotten an emergency page.

The emergency page turned out to be a little girl who had fallen from a tree and broke some of her ribs and a few other bones. Three hours later, Lexie was in the O.R. with Arizona and Callie. She hadn't had a chance to eat or drink anything in hours and it was beginning to take a toll on her. As she looked down at the little girl, she felt like she was spinning. She also felt the little drops of sweat that had begun to collect on her forehead.

"Dr. Grey, are you alright?" Arizona asked her.

"I'm fine Dr. Robbins." Lexie said, finding it hard to swallow.

"You're looking a little pale." Callie observed.

"I'm fine." She told them again.

"If you say so," Callie shrugged. "So I think I can get Mark to watch Sofia tonight." She said to Arizona.

"I thought he and Julia had a date tonight." Arizona looked up at her, furrowing her eyebrow.

"They do but he says he wants her to spend more time with Sofia," Callie said. "I guess it's a family date." Callie said smiling. As if Lexie wasn't already feeling bad. She didn't need to hear about Mark moving on with his new girlfriend. She cringed inwardly as she thought about Julia, Mark, and Sofia being together and looking like a family. That was the last thing she remembered before she felt herself hitting the cool tile of the O.R. and Arizona and Callie calling her name.

* * *

><p>Lexie blinked a few times as she let her eyes adjust to the light. She looked around to take in her surroundings and realized she was in an exam room. She looked up to see that she was hooked up to an IV and Meredith was sitting in the corner of the room. Lexie sat up on the table, causing the paper underneath her to indicate that she was awake. Meredith looked up and shook her head at her sister.<p>

"I told you to drink plenty of water and to eat something." Meredith said as she came up to Lexie.

"What happened," Lexie groaned. "Is the baby—"

"The baby is fine but you were pretty dehydrated and you needed some fluids." Meredith explained.

"Does anyone know?" Lexie asked meekly.

"This is Seattle Grace-Mercy West. _Everyone_ knows now."

"Oh God. I'm in hell." Lexie groaned as she laid back down and put her hands over her face.

"It could've been avoided if you would've listened to me," Meredith chided. "Now the secret is out."

"Please don't rub this in my face Meredith."

"Sorry," Meredith apologized. "They want to keep you overnight. Owen is giving you tomorrow off."

"That's a relief."

"Not exactly. You're kind of gonna be "mommy tracked" from now on."

"I forgot about that aspect of it."

"Yep."

"Who's watching Zo?" Lexie asked.

"I put her in the nursery. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Meredith said. They were interrupted with a knock on the door and looked over to see Jackson standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." Lexie said as she looked over at him.

"I'll let you two talk," Meredith said before squeezing Lexie's hand, hoping that she would do the right thing and tell Jackson the truth. "Zola and I are going to go back home. We'll come get you tomorrow."

"Okay."Lexie nodded. Meredith left the room so that Jackson and Lexie could talk in private.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jackson asked as he sat next to her.

"I don't know," Lexie shrugged. "I guess I was scared of how you were going to react. We just started to get back on track with our relationship and then this happened." Lexie wasn't lying she was just omitting some of it.

"I get it but I still wish you would've told me."

"I'm sorry." Lexie told him, willing herself not to cry. Jackson was such a sweet person and she didn't deserve him.

"It's alright," He sighed. "I think we should talk about out…options tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Dr. Grey, we're ready to move you to your own room now." A nurse informed them as she poked her head into the room.

"Okay." Lexie told her as Jackson helped her off of the table.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Lexie was in her room alone. She had sent a reluctant Jackson home, telling him that she was fine and there was no reason for him to sleep uncomfortably in a chair. Lexie was flipping through the limited channels when she heard a light tap on the door. She looked over to see Mark standing in the doorway.<p>

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Lexie told him. She watched as he hesitantly walked over to the hospital bed and stood in front of it.

"Is it true?" Mark asked quietly.

"Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb Lexie," Mark snapped but then softened. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't talk to you like that in your…condition." He sighed as he looked away.

"Yes, it's true. I'm pregnant."

"How far along?"

"Seven and a half weeks."

"So…it could—"

"Yes, this baby could be yours." She told him calmly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mark asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"I can't get a CVS done until ten weeks. I was going to say something then." She explained.

"Does Jackson know that—"

"No and I don't intend to tell him unless it's not his," Lexie said seriously. "At ten weeks you and I are going to have the testing done and if it's negative, it's not yours and Jackson and I will continue on with our lives."

"I understand," Mark said shaking his head. "Do you…want it to be his?" Mark asked.

"Please don't ask me that question." Lexie said looking up at him.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." Lexie said. As much as she wanted this baby to be Mark's, she didn't want to hurt Avery and if this baby was his, it would make everything so much easier.

"Story of our lives."

"Yeah." Lexie agreed.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked her.

"I thought you had to watch Sofia and….you had a date with Julia."

"How'd you know about that?" He asked quizzically.

"I was in the O.R. with Callie and Arizona before I fainted." She explained.

"Oh," He said as he crossed the room to take a seat. "I stayed to watch over a patient so I had to cancel."

"Oh." She said as she continued to flip through the channels.

"Can I stay?" He asked, causing her to look at him suddenly.

"Sure but why would you want to?" She asked him.

"This baby might be mine and I want to be here for you." He said simply.

"And if it isn't yours?"

"I'll still be here if you need me. I'm always here for you Lex." Mark said softly.

Unbeknownst to them, Alex had just finished checking on a patient in the next room when he walked past and heard every word spoken between Mark and Lexie.

* * *

><p>I will try to update tomorrow or Sunday!<p> 


	14. Second Chances

I apologize for not updating when I said I was going to but I had to really spend some time on this chapter! I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it but I'm happy with what I wrote and I hope you guys are too! I plan to update sometime during the weekend! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Lexie was back to work the following week and at first she was relieved that everyone knew she was pregnant but after awhile everyone started to nag her. Someone was constantly reminding her that she should eat something, drink something, or sit down for a bit. Meredith was right, she was being "mommy tracked" by all of the attendings and she hadn't seen the inside of an O.R. since she returned. She was always in the pit or the clinic and today was no different. Even though she was in the clinic, people—specifically Mark, Meredith, and Jackson—still came by to check on her.<p>

"Please go away." Lexie moaned as Mark hovered over her, questioning what she had eaten since her day had begun.

"I'm just trying to make sure you've ate something _healthy_ today." Mark told her.

"I told you I had fries and—"

"Healthy not something saturated in grease," Mark smirked. "Have you eaten any fruit or vegetables? An apple?"

"I hate apples." Lexie mumbled.

"Our…I mean the baby seems to like them." He chuckled nervously at his mistake.

"I'm fine." Lexie stressed as she concentrated on stitching a young woman's finger that had got cut by a shard of glass.

"Have you been feeling okay today? Morning sickness?"

"Mark please," Lexie snapped. "Meredith hovers, Jackson hovers. I don't need you hovering too. Besides, what if Jackson saw you down here talking to me?"

"I don't care what Jackson sees," Mark told her seriously. "When I know for sure this baby isn't mine, then I'll back off. Besides, I know for a fact that he and Karev are in surgery with Robbins."

"Two weeks." Lexie mumbled, referring to when they'd be able to find out the paternity of the baby.

"Longest two weeks of my life." Mark mumbled.

"Which is why I didn't want to tell you," Lexie said looking up from the patient. "I wanted to keep this to myself so I wouldn't be a burden to anyone."

"That's not something you hide for ten weeks Lex." Mark shook his head, disapproving her initial plan.

"Well it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time." She snapped before returning her eyes to the stitches.

"So you were just gonna walk up to me and say 'Hey Mark. I'm ten weeks pregnant and it could be yours so let's go get a paternity test done'" He imitated.

"Yes, something along those lines." She told him.

"Unbelievable." He muttered. "You page if anything is wrong, okay?"

"Got it." Lexie agreed, hoping that's all it took for him to walk away.

"I have to check on some patients." He told her.

"See ya." Lexie said without looking up.

"Stubborn woman." Mark grumbled before walking away.

"Thank God." Lexie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I couldn't help but be nosy—"The young woman began.

"Then don't, please. I'm hormonal and cranky," Lexie said as she took off her gloves. "You seem like a really nice woman and I would hate to snap on you." Lexie told her seriously.

"Sorry." The young woman looked anywhere but at Lexie.

"No, I'm sorry. Like I said it's the hormones; they're driving me batty."

"I was just going to say take it easy; I had a friend who was pregnant but she lost it because she was so stressed out about whose it was. It was either her boyfriend's or this guy she cheated with."

"Oh," Lexie said remorsefully. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Just take it easy. It'll work itself out." The young woman shrugged.

"Thanks. I actually needed to hear that." Lexie smiled thankfully at the young woman.

"No problem. Am I free to go?" She asked.

"Yep. You just have to sign some discharge papers." Lexie said as she led the young woman to the desk a few feet away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Jackson said excitedly as he, Alex, and Arizona were having celebratory drinks at Joe's later that night.<p>

"I know. It was touch and go for a bit there," Arizona told them as she raised her shot glass up to their's. "Gentlemen, to the resiliency of the tiny humans." Arizona chanted as they toasted their shots and then gulped them down.

"This is like our fourth shot," Jackson laughed. "When the hell are we going to stop?"

"I've got to stop now and go home," Arizona told them. "Gotta get home to my family. Good work today guys." She said before throwing her jacket on and heading out of the door.

"I've got a lot more to celebrate than just this surgery," Jackson said to Alex. "I'm going to be a dad." He smiled.

"Yeah." Alex said dryly.

"I knew I would have kids one day but I had never thought about it this early," Jackson rambled. "I think I'm going to ask Lexie to marry me. It seems like the right thing to do. She's pregnant and I loved her before she lost her memory." Jackson said seriously.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Alex said before taking another shot of vodka; he had tried not to say anything but he didn't want to see Jackson trapped in this mess.

"Why? I love her and she's pregnant with my kid."

"And you're sure she loves you?" Alex asked.

"She might need time to get used to the idea but I'm sure she'll agree. We're having a baby."

"How do you know it's your's?" Alex said impulsively, causing Avery to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why wouldn't it be mine?" Jackson asked taken aback.

"Look, I've already said too much," Alex told him, regretting his lack of control when he was intoxicated. "You should talk to Lex." He said before emptying another shot glass. Jackson didn't want to believe what Alex was implying but Alex had proven that when he was drunk, he was usually telling the truth and Jackson intended to find out exactly what this truth entailed. He left Joe's and walked the short distance across the street to reach the hospital. He got on the elevator and got off on the surgical floor, searching for the only person that could give him the answers he needed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lexie walking down the hallway in her street clothes.

"Hey," Lexie told him with a smile. "I just got off. Let's go home."

"We need to talk." Jackson said harshly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an on-call room.

"What's up?" She asked casually.

"Is this baby mine?" Jackson asked, getting right to business.

"I…" Lexie was at a loss.

"It's a simple question and all you have to answer is yes or no." He told her angrily.

"I don't know. " She told him truthfully.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" He asked wanting an explanation.

"The night of prom," Lexie sighed heavily, struggling to continue. "I…slept with Mark." She said not being able to meet Jackson's eye.

"This is just grand! Fucking grand!" He yelled. "It's always_ him_. What is it about him? You just couldn't wait to fuck him, huh?" He said cryptically.

"Jackson, I'm so—"

"What? Sorry?" Jackson offered. "You don't get to be sorry for this. This is just all a game to you isn't it?" He narrowed his eyes angrily at her.

"Jackson please. I care for you but—" Lexie tried as tears started to come down her eyes.

"Bullshit!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. Lexie instinctively placed her hands over her stomach; she had never seen him this angry before and she was beginning to fear what he would do to her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A voice said, opening the door and entering the room. Lexie and Jackson turned to see Mark standing in the room.

"You fucking bastard" Jackson said as he threw a punch at Mark's face, causing Mark to stumble and brace the wall to steady himself.

"What the hell, Avery?" Mark asked as he wiped the blood from his lip and looked down at it.

"That was for fucking my girlfriend," He said angrily. "Well, ex-girlfriend. I don't want her anymore. She's all your's; you can have the lying slut." Jackson said before heading towards the door but then turned around to face Lexie again. "If it's my baby, you should get rid of it but wait you were probably going to do that anyways." He said before slamming the door, leaving Mark and Lexie in the room alone.

"You okay?" Mark asked coming over to her.

"Yeah," Lexie sniffled. "Let me clean you up." She told him softly.

"It's fine." Mark told her wiping at his lip once more.

"I think I'm going to sleep here for the night." Lexie said as she sat on the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're pregnant and this is nowhere for a pregnant woman to be sleeping for a whole night." He told her softly.

"I couldn't—"

"Lex, I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

"I can't let you do that." She protested.

"It's fine," He shrugged. "I don't want you anywhere near Avery right now." Mark said forebodingly.

"I don't want to be near him either right now," Lexie sighed. "I've never seen him that upset and the things he said to me...he's never cursed at me or gotten loud with me before." Lexie shook her head as she felt a fresh wave of tears fall.

"Hey, it's okay." Mark said as he put his hand on her shoulders.

"No, it's not," Lexie whispered. "I never meant for any of this to happen." She sobbed.

"I know you didn't Lexie." Mark told her calmly.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she shook her head and cried even harder.

"Shh." Mark soothed as he took Lexie in his arms, while she continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Once Lexie had calmed down, they went to Mark's apartment. Neither really knew what to say; this was one awkward situation that they had gotten themselves into. Mark flopped down on the couch and stretched out across it. Lexie slowly started for the bedroom, glancing at the changes that had been made to the apartment since she last lived there. There were multiple pictures of Sofia, Callie and Arizona, Mark and Sofia, and even ones with all four of them. She finally made her way to the bedroom and laughed at all of the baby toys that surrounded the bed. She lied down, brining the small throw blanket to her waist and before she knew it, she had dozed off.<p>

Mark had been enjoying his slumber before a soft whimper interrupted it. He squinted and hesitantly opened up his eyes. He slowly sat up and heard it again. He looked in the direction of the bedroom and realized Lexie must be having some kind of nightmare. He laid back down on the couch, deciding that she would stop eventually and he should just let her be. He hadn't even been lying down for ten minutes when he heard her whimpers turn into sobs. He hastily got up and entered his bedroom; the first thing he did was turn on the light and upon inspection, he could see Lexie thrashing her head back and forth and he could see tears rolling down her face as well. He sat down on the bed and took her by the shoulders.

"Lexie! Wake up!" He said urgently but she was still in the throes of her nightmare. "You're dreaming Lex! Wake up!" Mark tried again.

"No…no! My baby." Lexie yelled frantically.

"Lexie!" Mark said loudly as he shook her gently. That seemed to do the trick because Lexie suddenly woke up with a gasp.

"Mark?" She asked confused.

"You were having a nightmare." He explained.

"Oh Mark! It was terrible!" She cried before throwing herself in his arms. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Its okay, Lex. It was only a dream," He told her as she continued to heave. "I'm here." He told her softly. He released her for a moment and was surprised when she clutched his arm once more.

"Don't go." She whispered.

"I was just going to turn off the light." He told her before getting up and submerging the room in darkness. He laid down onto the bed and took her into his arms. After some time, he felt her grip loosen and he knew that she had calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked concerned.

"No," She sighed heavily. "I don't know." She said changing her mind.

"It was about the baby." He told her.

"Yes."

"Did you lose it?" He asked.

"I…I think I aborted her. It was girl and she kept saying how I didn't want her." Lexie said brokenly.

"Oh." Mark didn't know what else to say.

"She kept saying I killed her and then she was gone and there was just blood and pieces of her body everywhere," Lexie said, her voice cracking. "It was so horrible."

"It was only a dream." He said as he rubbed her back. Neither one of them said anything after that. Mark layed there, listening to Lexie's soft breathing, indicating that she had slipped back into sleep. He held her against him, relishing that he had her in his arms. He hadn't been sure of anything since she had told him that this baby could be his but he realized as she lay in his arms, he was sure of one thing; he didn't want to let her go ever again.

* * *

><p>Lexie blinked a few times as the soft light crept into the room. She slowly opened up both of her eyes before turning in Mark's arms so she was facing him. She took in his face and looked at the serene expression that graced it. It was good to see while so many things had changed, some had stayed the same. He had always looked peaceful in his sleep.<p>

"Morning."He said groggily as he opened his eyes.

"Morning," She told him. "I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

"I was already up."

"Oh," She told him. "I just wanted to apologize again for the whole Jackson thing and for my little nightmare last night." Lexie said quietly.

"Lex, it's fine," He said as he stroked her hair.

"Thanks for letting me crash here" Lexie bit down on her bottom lip. "I've just never seen Jackson so angry." She said pensively.

"Have you thought about what he said? About having an—"

"Abortion? Yeah, I thought about that when I first found out."

"So why didn't you?" Mark questioned.

"Because I kept asking myself what if was yours?" She said truthfully.

"Lexie..." Mark trailed off not knowing what to say. She had basically just told him that she wanted his baby but why?

"I…I love you and when I talked to you the morning after the prom, I knew it was over for us. When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted it to be yours so that I could always have a piece of you with me."

"And now?" Mark asked softly.

"Well if it's Jackson's, he's pretty much made it clear that he doesn't want it but after that dream I had last night…I just don't know," She said quietly before continuing "And if it's yours…well, do you want me to keep it?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she asked the question.

"Of course I do," Mark said as he placed his hand on her cheek. "But are _you _sure this is what you want? You've always been scared of being a mother at this age and I don't want you to feel like you don't have an out because you do."

"But I don't want you to hate me for aborting it…like Addison." Lexie said as she looked down.

"I could never hate you Lex," Mark said as he titled her head to meet his eyes. "I love you." He told her tenderly.

"I love you too." She said as she took his hand and intertwined it with her own.

"So, where does this leave us now?" Lexie asked, scared of what he was going to say.

"I want you back," He told her seriously. "I'm tired of us going back and forth. I want this forever, I want you forever."

"Oh Mark," Lexie breathed as her arms went around his neck. She buried her face into his neck and kissed it multiple times. "I want you forever too." She mumbled.

"I missed you." He told her.

"I missed you too," She said as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "What if…what if I kept it and it's Jackson's?" Lexie asked, thinking about that awful nightmare that she had the previous night.

" I'll support your decision. I'll still want you and I'll love her or him too," He told her as he traced the outline of her face. "Just like I hope you'll learn to love Sofia one day."

"But how? I mean why would you love a baby that isn't yours?" Lexie questioned.

"Because, it'll be a part of you."

"You make me feel so guilty for not accepting Callie's pregnancy," Lexie said sadly. "Maybe if I had, we would've been together and none of this would've happened."

"We can't change the past Lex, so let's just live for the future."

"I hope it's yours." Lexie whispered hopefully.

"I hope it is too." Mark said lovingly as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Lexie and Mark are back together but we still have to see whose baby it is! I hope you guys liked it! Review please!<p> 


	15. Belonging to Someone Else

Sorry I didn't update this weekend! I've discovered Harry Potter and I'm very much in love with it! (Don't laugh because I'm a late bloomer with HP!) Also, there's this post on tumblr for Grey's Anatomy spoilers, saying by the end of the season there's going to be a shocking pregnancy and wedding proposal! Of course everyone I follow thinks it's gonna be Slexie and I hope it will be! *Fingers crossed* And also keep thinking about the tweet that Shonda Rhimes did last year saying "Hold on Slexie fans, it'll be worth it in the end". Hopefully this is what she was talking about! And sorry if you guys felt that Jackson was out of character but it was for the purposes of the plot! I've tried to write in a little Alex/April fluff for those of you who wanted to see that! I do like them but it's really hard to write them since they're so different and we haven't really seen them romantically involved on the show! I will try to write more of them in the upcoming chapters. I also want to thank everyone who reviews/or has alerts for this story!You guys are the best! Okay, without further ado, here is chapter 15! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"You want me to make you some breakfast?" Mark asked kindly as he opened the fridge.<p>

"No," Lexie sighed heavily. "I…think I'm going to go home for a bit...see if Jackson will at least hear what I have to say."

"Okay," Mark nodded. "You're going to come back, right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I'm coming back," Lexie smiled kindly at him. "Are you gonna—"

"Call Julia?" Mark asked as he poured himself some orange juice. "Yes. I'm going to tell her to come over; it's just wrong to break up with her over the phone. She's really nice and I owe her that much."

"I'm sorry." Lexie murmured.

"Lex, I love _you_. I want a family with _you_, not her. I don't want you to feel guilty about anything." He told her seriously.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Will there be others there? I don't think it should just be you and him." He said concerned.

"I'm not sure."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Mark, no. It'll only make things worse." She said cautiously.

"What if he tries to hurt you?" He stressed.

"He would never—"

"He usually would never do any of the things he did last night but it happened; never say never Lex."

"Would it make you feel better if I called to see who's at home?"

"It would." Mark nodded before he watched Lexie take out her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hey Mer—" Lexie began.

"I was so worried and I know _everything_ that happened." Meredith rushed.

"Who told you?" Lexie asked, fearing that the gossip between the nurses had already started.

"Alex."

"Alex? Why would he know? He wasn't even there last night."

"He's the one that told Jackson." Meredith said tightly.

"Oh. How did he even know?" Lexie asked getting more and more confused by the second.

"He's sitting right next to me. Come home and interrogate him for yourself." Meredith said annoyed.

"Are you okay? You're kind of snappy."

"I'm sorry," Meredith said apologetically. "Zola isn't feeling well and she didn't sleep last night so neither did I. I'm just sleep deprived."

"Oh. Before I come home,"Lexie started slowly. "I wanted to know if Jackson is there."

"No, he's not. Nobody has seen him at all this morning."

"Okay, well I'll be home in a few." Lexie said.

"Okay. See you when you get here." Meredith said before hanging up the phone.

"Coast is all clear." She said waving her phone around.

"Alex told him?" Mark asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out," She grumbled before walking over to him and pressing her lips to his. "I'll you later, okay?"

"Yep," He said. "Call if you need anything." He told her seriously.

"I'll be fine." Lexie emphasized, giving him a quick smile and finally walking out of the door. As soon as Lexie left, Mark fished around in his pocket for his own cell phone. He listened to it ring before a voice came through on the other line.

"Mark! I'm glad you called." Julia said happily.

"Can you stop by for a bit?" Mark said slowly. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Lexie quietly walked into the house and could hear Meredith and Alex talking in the kitchen. As she neared the kitchen, she heard more importantly the conversation that was going on between them.<p>

"Congratulations on the second life you've ruined this year." Meredith said peeved.

"I told you," Alex growled. "I was drunk."

"Do you have something against us, Greys?" Meredith asked scathingly.

"It wasn't intentional," Alex stressed. "Lexie's my friend."

"I wouldn't exactly call you two friends." Meredith snorted.

"I would. We've had our ups and downs but that's just because we were trying to be with each other. We're better off being friends. Besides, she'll always be hung up on Sloan." Lexie heard Alex say. She couldn't help but blush at his words. Even Alex Karev could see that Lexie would always love Mark.

"You still should've kept your mouth shut. It was Lexie's responsibility to tell him, not yours," Meredith said sharply. "Or maybe you're just trying to ruin our relationships because you're tired of seeing everyone else with someone." Meredith said hotly.

"For your information, I _do_ have someone."

"Who? Your blow up doll?" Meredith asked smugly.

"I'm serious Mer, I'm dating."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She's really nice," Alex rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I didn't think I would like her at first but she's actually—"

"Blah, blah, blah. Who is she?"

"You can't say anything," Alex told her seriously. "April."

"April!" Meredith and Lexie shrieked at the same time. Alex and Meredith looked up to see Lexie standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Crap." Alex muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm not you; I don't have a big mouth." Lexie said as she joined them at the kitchen table.

"I was—"

"Drunk. I know," Lexie finished his sentence. "I heard everything."

"So, you also know it was an accident?" Alexie asked.

"Don't worry about it," Lexie waved him off. "All is forgiven." She shrugged.

"You aren't gonna bite his head off?" Meredith asked surprised. This was the last reaction she expected from her extremely cranky and hormonal sister.

"Nope. It was an accident and besides. If Alex wouldn't have opened his big trap…Mark and I wouldn't have gotten back together." Lexie said with a smile on her face.

"Wha—what?" Meredith stuttered.

"I'm not surprised. You two are made for each other."

"Awww Alex!" Lexie gushed.

"Don't get all mushy on me." He said giving her a look.

"Sorry," She chuckled. "You and April, huh?" Lexie asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah! How did you and the virgin Mary start going out?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Well…she kind of isn't one anymore."

"What!" Both Grey sisters squealed and then burst out in laughs.

"You," Meredith pointed at Alex. "Took April Kepner's virginity?" Meredith said trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"This is why _we_ didn't want to say anything." Alex grumbled.

"It's we now, eh?" Lexie laughed as she elbowed Alex in the arm.

"Shut up you two." Alex mumbled as he started to become annoyed.

"Guys?" April's voice called from the front door.

"Speak of the ex-virgin." Lexie chuckled, casing Meredith too laugh as well.

"Guys." Alex warned.

"Hey," April said took Alex and Meredith as she entered the kitchen. "Lexie." She said curtly.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be mad at me."

"You cheated on my best friend and that," April said pointing at Lexie's stomach. "Might not be his baby."

"It wasn't on purpose." Lexie defended.

"Whatever. He asked me to give you this." April said as she shoved a folded piece of paper in Lexie's hand.

"Where is he?" Meredith asked. "He didn't come home last night."

"He slept at the hospital," She told them. "Alex, I need help with this thing in my room."

"Thing?" Meredith asked knowingly.

"I have this table thing and it needs to be set up." April chuckled nervously.

"Uh huh." Meredith said unconvinced.

"They know." Alex told her.

"Know? Know what?" April asked with an edge to her voice.

"That we're dating."

You told them," April said, slightly upset. "Well, I can understand you telling Meredith but _her?" _April said as she pointed to Lexie.

"Come off it April," Lexie shouted. "What I did to Jackson was completely and utterly wrong and I'm ashamed of myself. I care about him and if I could take all of this back, I would." Lexie finished her rant.

"Calm down, Lexie." Meredith said as she placed her hand on her sister's arm to settle her.

"You and Mark Sloan deserve each other." April said before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"She'll come around. You know she can't stay mad at someone for too long." He said before he followed after April.

"I bet there about to get it on," Meredith chuckled but then stopped when she saw the look in her sister's eyes. "Lexie?"

"I'm a whore." She stated simply.

"No you aren't," Meredith said softly. "You just couldn't fight your heart anymore." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Meredith." Lexie smiled appreciatively.

"What're sisters for? Besides, I found myself in your exact situation before, remember?" She shrugged. The distinct sound of cooing and babbling sounded from the baby monitor that Meredith had in her hand.

"Looks like someone is up from their nap." Lexie observed.

"I'll be right back." Meredith said as she stood up from the table. Now that she was alone, Lexie opened the letter that April had given her.

_Lexie,_

_I didn't go to sleep last night because all I kept thinking about was you. I was stupid to think that we could ever have anything together. I loved you but I finally realize that you never loved me, not like you love him. We were fooling ourselves to ever think this could be real. I never truly had you had before the accident but I should've just given us up. I should've just given you up. Maybe if I had, I'd be walking away with my heart still intact. I guess it just wasn't meant for us to be together. You never looked at me the way you look at him. I'll probably transfer to California to be near my family. I can't stay in Seattle and see you with him; it would just be too much. I'm sticking to what I said; if it's mine you should get an abortion. I wouldn't want my baby to get in the way of your happiness with Sloan. I'm calling my mom. Hopefully she'll be able to pull some strings for me so expect me to be gone by next week. I hope you find the happiness that you couldn't find with me._

_Jackson_

Lexie read the letter again and she was about to read if for a third when Meredith came back with a babbling Zola in her arms.

"What does it say?" Meredith asked as she eyed the letter in her sister's hand.

"He's leaving." Lexie said simply.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?" Julia asked as she came inside the apartment.<p>

"Wel…"

"Is this a booty call?" She purred as she began tracing her fingers over Mark's chest.

" is _not_ a booty call," Mark sighed as he took her hands and removed them from her chest. "You're really nice—"

"This doesn't sound too good." Julia said solemnly as her face dropped. Mark really hated breaking up with the nice ones.

"I'm sorry Julia but we can't do this anymore."

"Is it something I did?" she asked thickly.

"No, it's not you. It's me." He told her.

"Usually when someone says that, it's because of the other person," She said dryly. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth…the truth is I'm in love with someone else and I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I love her. It's not fair to you for me to always be pining after someone else." He said softly.

"I see," She sighed heavily. "Your eyes light up when you talk about her." Julia said quietly.

"That's how she makes me feel," Mark said. "I really am sorry. You are lovely and I don't want you thinking otherwise."

"It's okay, I get it." She said before getting up and walking towards the door. "It was nice while it lasted." She said before walking out the door. He had just breathed a sigh of relief when a Callie came barreling in.

"I just ran into a tearful Julia in the hallway!" Callie shouted. "What'd you do?" She demanded.

"I broke up with her."

"Why?" Callie screeched. "I liked her, Arizona liked her, Sof liked her!" Callie said, not understanding why her best friend would break up with such a lovely lady.

"I'm glad that _you_ all liked her but I don't love her like I love—"

"Lexie? God! When the hell are you gonna get over her? "Callie asked as she started pacing. "She's with Jackson now; they're having a baby Mark! Get it through your thick head. She's moved on."

"She isn't having a baby with him…she's having a baby with me."

"Wanna repeat that." Callie said as she came to a halt.

"We're together now."

"I'm very confused. Isn't she pregnant with Jackson's baby?"

"We aren't sure whose baby it is yet; we can't find out until she's ten weeks." Mark informed her.

"Are you serious?" Callie asked cryptically.

"Very." Mark told her.

"When did you two even sleep together?"

"During prom."

"She's just like her damn sister," Callie muttered. "Jackson knows all of this?"

"He just found out last night." Mark confirmed.

"What if it's his?"

"He told her to abort it but she still isn't sure what she wants to do."

"You okay with that?" Callie asked him.

"Absolutely. We've spent too much time from each other. I want her no matter whose baby it is." He told her.

"How? I can see if she had accepted Sofia but she didn't!"

"We talked about that and things are gonna change." He nodded.

"Holy shit," Callie breathed. "Why are you always knocking women up?" Callie asked exasperated.

"Fast sperm?" Mark chuckled.

"Wow," Callie sat down in a nearby chair. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't going to say anything until we found out who the father was and I haven't actually known that long."

"It's long enough when you don't tell your best friend the same day." Callie snapped.

"Okay, okay." Mark put his hands up in defense.

"Sof is going to have a sibling." Callie said excited at the prospect of her daughter playing with a little brother or sister.

"You aren't mad?" Mark asked quizzically.

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me but I'm not mad that you've ruined yet another relationship with cheating and a pregnancy," Callie waved her hand around. "I'm kind of used to it by now. It's just what you do." Callie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nice. Real nice Torres." Mark said sarcastically but he had to admit that this situation did happen to him quite often. First with Addison and Derek, then Callie and Arizona. If he recalled correctly, he think he messed up a relationship between Samantha Riley and a boyfriend of hers, and now Lexie and Jackson. Damn, we had definitely acquired the reputation as a home wrecker. All though he had screwed up in the past, he was determined to make sure he didn't mess up this time.

* * *

><p>Lexie had stayed at Meredith's for a bit longer and played with her niece before she finally decided to go back to Mark's. Although they had established that they were back together, she didn't know if they were just picking up from where they left off. Did he want her to move back in? Would talk of marriage be brought up soon? She let these thoughts rummage in her head for a bit as she drove back to his place. Although she hadn't done much physically today, her pregnant body still needed rejuvenating. She walked to Mark's door and fished around in her purse for keys before she realized she didn't have a key anymore.<p>

"Silly me." She chuckled tiredly before knocking in the door. She heard Mark shuffling behind the door and a few seconds later he opened it.

"Hey! I was starting to think you weren't coming back." He said as he let her in. She took off her shoes and headed straight for the couch, lying across it.

"Do you still have my—" Lexie stopped when he saw him chucking the silver key in her direction. "Thanks."

"I was going to give it to you this morning but it slipped my mind."

"It's understandable," She shrugged. "How did things go with Julia?" Lexie asked as she fiddled with the key.

"She's tough. She waited until she got outside to cry and the only reason I know is because Callie came in here and told me and then I told Callie_ everything_."

"Was she mad?"

"She actually took it better that I expected." Mark said as he made his way to the couch. He sat down and put Lexie's feet on his lap.

"That's good to hear. April is really upset with me. I'm sure she'll make my life hell as long as she can."

"I didn't know she was that protective of Avery."

"Me neither," She mumbled. "Maybe Alex will be able to put her in a good mood."

"Karev? What does he have to do with anything?" Mark arched his eyebrow.

"They're kind of a thing."

"No way!"

"Yep."

"Weird couple," Mark laughed. "Did you find out why he told Avery?"

"He was drunk and honestly, I'm not mad at him," Lexie sighed. "How can I be? He's actions are indirectly responsible for us getting back together."

"Hmmm, I think we would've gotten back together anyways." Mark said with a twinkle in his eyes, causing Lexie to blush.

"Jackson also left a letter for me…he's leaving."

"Leaving?"

"He plans to transfer to California where his family is."

"Too bad. The man had good potential as a plastic surgeon." Mark said truthfully.

"What about me? I have potential for plastics."

"You do," Mark nodded. "You have potential for other things too." Mark said huskily as he looked at her with lust.

"Oh really?" Lexie asked innocently as she looked at him. "Would you like me to show you some of this potential?" Lexie asked, suddenly feeling energized.

"Definitely." He said as he moved her feet from his lap and got off of the couch. He picked Lexie up from the couch, carrying her bridal style.

"Mark!" She squealed. She looked into his eyes and she realized that she had missed him, more than she wanted to admit to herself. She was unquestionably thrilled to have him back in her life. "I love you." She told him softly before she touched her lips to his.

"I love you too." He said before he began to walk towards the bedroom, where they made love for the first time since renewing their love for each other.

* * *

><p>There was chapter 15! Hope you guys liked it! I will try to update either Wednesday or Thursday!REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	16. Be My Baby

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I had a bunch of exams but now I'm on spring break! So I'll be updating more frequently! So here's chapter 16! We find out whose baby it is! yay! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Two weeks had flown by and before she knew it the day had come; Lexie was going to find out who the father of her baby was. During those two weeks, Lexie had come to realize that this baby was not only half of the father; it was also half of her. She had never been pro-life or pro-choice. She just believed that people had a right to make a decision without being judged and hoped that she would never find herself in the situation. Obviously, it happened anyway. She would feel extremely guilty about killing something that was a part of her, which led to her decision of keeping the baby even it was Jackson's. Once more, Mark reassured her that he would stay with her and love the child like his own. Lexie had been very happy to hear that because it truly showed how much he loved her. Together, they had babysat Sofia the previous week and Lexie had gotten a feel for what it would be like to jump on the Robbins-Sloan-Torres parenting team. Sofia was a very loveable child; she didn't cry much and she happily went to anyone who would pay attention to her. She wasn't selective at all like Zola. Lexie just couldn't believe that she had disapproved this sweet, darling child's existence. No, it wasn't her existence that she disapproved of; it was the actions that led to the child's existence. She should've been more understanding to the situation in the beginning but she was scared that he would leave her behind again. None of that mattered though, because she was going to be there now and become a part of this wonderful family.<p>

Once she decided to keep the baby, she had tried to talk to Jackson about it but he avoided her like the plague. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw him. He was always in the O.R. or other unknown places. Mark had told her to just let it go and that he obviously had no intention of being in the child's life. Lexie didn't quite agree because she didn't think it would be fair to Jackson or the child if they were to miss out on each other's lives. Lexie had decided to write a letter to Jackson and told April to give it to him. April was still enraged with Lexie but she agreed none the less.

* * *

><p><em>Lexie had been lounging in an on-call room when Jackson came in but then turned back around, upon seeing Lexie.<em>

"_Wait!Jackson please!" Lexie called out as she quickly got up from the bed._

"_What do you want Lexie?" Jackson asked irritated._

"_Did you get my letter?"_

"_Yeah," He said tiredly. "I got it."_

"_So?"_

"_What do you want me to say? I told you if it was mine to get rid of it."_

"_But I don't want to."_

"_It would be so much easier if you would." He told her._

"_I know that," She said quietly. "Trust me. I know it would be easier to just get an abortion and carry on my life with Mark and act like none of this ever happened."_

"_So why won't you do it?"_

"_He or she is also a part of me and I…I love this baby." Lexie realized._

"_Pfff," Jackson said smartly. "Gimme a break!"_

"_I do!" Lexie defended._

"_So what? You want me to have joint custody and watch while you and Mark Sloan raise the baby and pass it off to me on the weekends and holidays?"_

"_Would that be so bad?"_

"_Yes it would be," Jackson sighed heavily. "My parents were divorced. I know what it's like to be shuffled between two people and that's something I don't want for my kid. Get the abortion."He told her seriously._

"_I won't." Lexie said stubbornly._

"_Don't expect me to be in their life." Jackson told her._

"_If that's how you feel." Lexie said quietly._

"_It is," He said before going towards the door but then turned back to look at her. "I'm leaving for California on Friday." He said before walking out of the door. Lexie had tried but Jackson made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby any longer. She had to accept the fact that it was just going to be her, Mark, and this baby._

* * *

><p>"Today's the day, huh?" Meredith said as she walked into Lexie's room. Lexie was currently sitting on the bed contemplating the whole situation.<p>

"Yeah." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked as she sat next to Lexie on the bed.

"What if it's not his?" Lexie asked fearfully as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"He told you he didn't care Lex."

"I know but people say that and then…down the road they make differences with the children and who knows?" Lexie said, letting her imagination run wild.

"You know he isn't like that," Meredith said reassuringly. "And did you forget about Sofia? You two are in the same boat."

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

"Have faith." Meredith smiled at her.

"Thanks Mer." Lexie said as she suddenly pulled her into a fierce hug.

"You're welcome," Meredith said as she rubbed her back. "Hey Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lexie smiled.

"C'mon, let's head to work."Meredith said as she pulled back from Lexie.

* * *

><p>"You nervous?" Callie asked Mark as they walked down the hallway of the surgical floor.<p>

"Nope."

"What if it's not yours?"

"I told you, I don't care." He shrugged.

"Okay," Callie nodded. "What time is the appointment?"

"Noon."

"I know you and Lexie have had your issues and I haven't always agreed about your decisions where she's concerned but I hope it's yours." Callie said.

"Thanks Torres," He smiled appreciatively. "That's really big of you."

"I just hope that you two will stop running circles around each other and that nobody walks out…especially now that there's a baby in the mix."

"Nobody is walking out." Mark said, slightly annoyed that she would even suggest such a thing but on the inside Mark was scared that something would happen and Lexie would walk out on him again. He knew he had to push those thoughts aside though; otherwise he would drive himself off the deep end.

"You're right. That was really…insensitive for me to say that. Lexie has matured a lot." Callie observed.

"She has," Mark nodded. "But then again so have I. So have you. We all have; life has a way of doing that." He smirked.

"You hear from Sloane lately?" Callie asked, wondering about his other offspring.

"I talked to her last week," Mark informed. "She is going to start college next semester." He said proudly.

"Wow…I never thought she would go but wow." Callie said shocked.

"Neither did I but she said she needed a purpose in life."

"Has she said what she wanted to do?"

"She's thinking about therapy. Specifically for kids who grew up without one of their parents or both."

"Good for her." Callie smiled.

"Yeah," He said wistfully. "See? She's matured too."

"A lot." She laughed.

"Did you tell her about Lexie?"

"No. I wanted to wait—"

"Until you know the results." Callie finished.

"Yep," Mark said before taking a sip of his latte. "Today is the day."

"Admit it. You _are_ nervous." Callie said as she took in her best friend's attitude.

"Am not."

"Mark." Callie said in a stern tone.

"Alright, maybe just a little." He confessed.

"Just because this baby might not be biologically yours, you will be its father in every other sense." Callie told him softly.

"Thanks Callie."

"Eh, Arizona is always saying this stuff." Callie chuckled.

"Have you talked about having more kids?"

"Not yet but we at least want nine more."

"Nine?" Mark said incredulously as his eye brow rose.

"I'm kiddin," Callie laughed at his expression. "Maybe two more."

"Okay good. I can't see you being pregnant that many times."

"Oh, I'm not going to be pregnant again. She'll be the one carrying the baby next time and then we'll probably adopt the third."

"You two have it all figured out."

"Uh huh."

"Need a sperm donor?" Mark asked as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Not funny," Callie said as she hit him playfully. "Besides, I can't see Lexie Grey being okay with you fathering any other children that aren't hers."

"This is true," Mark agreed. "And I honestly don't want to have any more children if they aren't hers." He said softly.

"It's so good to see you so…in love again." Callie said happily. She had gotten her happy ending and her best friend definitely deserved his.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Dr. Grey," A nurse said as she showed Lexie to the exam room. "Undress from the waist down and place the tissue over yourself." She said before leaving the room.<p>

"Mark," Lexie moaned in annoyance as she took off her pants. "Where are you?" She said to herself. A few seconds later she had completely undressed from the waist down and was lying on the exam table. The attending, Dr. Emily Gold walked in a few moments later. She had taken over Lucy's position a few months after she left.

"Okay, Dr. Grey," She said as she sat down on a stool in front of the exam table. "Into the stirrups." She said kindly.

"Can we wait a few minutes?" She asked.

"Nervous are we?" She asked as she cocked her head.

"My boyfriend was supposed to be here five minutes ago." Lexie said looking at her watch.

"Okay, I'll ask you a few questions while we wait," She nodded. "What are your reasons for having a CVS done today?"

"For paternity reasons." Lexie sighed heavily.

"Oh," Dr. Gold raised her eyebrow. "Does your boyfriend know?"

"Yes. He's aware of the situation," Lexie nodded. "Please don't judge me."

"I wasn't." Dr. Gold smiled.

"You don't have to lie. I'm sure all my colleagues think I'm a whore. What's one more person?" Lexie asked cryptically.

"Dr. Grey, I really am not judging." She said as she put her hands up in defense.

"Right," Lexie mumbled. "Sorry."

"You're just on edge." She told her calmly.

"I just want to know the paternity of this baby and move on with my life," Lexie groaned. "This has been hanging over my head for ten weeks."

"Understandable."

"Sorry I'm late." Mark's voice sounded as he walked into the room.

"It's okay," Lexie shrugged. "You're here now."

"Ready?" Dr. Gold asking looking at both of them.

"Yeah." Lexie breathed.

"Alright. Here we go." She said as she began the procedure.

"Ouch." Lexie gasped as she inserted the thin tube in Lexie's uterus. "Ouch!" Lexie exclaimed.

"Dr. Grey, I need you to calm down." Dr. Gold said calmly.

"It hurts."

"Should it be hurting this much?" Mark asked concerned as he looked at the other attending.

"Most women experience discomfort." She confirmed.

"Lex," Mark said softly as he took her hand. "Squeeze my hand. It'll make you feel better."

"No." Lexie moaned.

"Lex, look at me," Mark said as he looked in her eyes. "You have to get through this, okay? You want to know right?"

"Yeah but it hurts."

"I know but it'll be over in a bit," He said looking at Dr. Gold who encouraged him to keep talking. "I didn't tell you I talked to Sloan, did I?"

"No."

"She's going to college." He said proudly.

"Really?" Lexie asked as she tilted her head towards him.

"Yep."

"That's surprising. She was always such a—"

"Vapid girl. Yes, yes. I know." Mark said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean to—" Lexie began to apologize.

"All done," Dr. Gold as she removed the tube. "Good job in talking her through it Dr. Sloan." She said looking at his lab coat.

"So now what?" Lexie asked as she propped herself up.

"I'm going to take a swab sample from inside Dr. Sloan's mouth and then we're going to send it to the lab to have it tested." She told them.

"How long before we have it?" Mark asked curiously.

"Maybe an hour," She shrugged. "It all depends on the lab." She told them.

"I can page you when it's ready." She told them.

"Thanks you, Dr. Gold." Lexie smiled.

"Alright, Dr. Grey," Dr. Gold said as she stood up. "I will page you for the results and you need to come in immediately if you're feeling any pain, cramping, or a fever." She said before leaving.

"Well it's done." Mark said.

"Yeah, it is," Lexie shook her head before she began getting dressed again. "Why were you so late?"

"I…don't really want to talk about it." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"C'mon," Lexie said as she slipped her scrubs back on. "Tell me." She prodded.

"You aren't going to like it," He mumbled and then sighed. "There were some interns betting on…whose baby it is."

"What?"

"Told you, you weren't going to like it."

"How…how do they know?"

"Kepner." He said dryly.

"She's still punishing me by spreading my business all over the hospital." Lexie said sadly.

"She and Karev really deserve each other," Mark said wryly. "I was giving the idiots a piece of my mind. That's why I was late." He explained.

"Oh," She said as she looked at him. "Will this ever go away?"

"Will what ever go away?" He asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"The gossip, the judging, the hate."

"Nobody hates you Lex." He said taking her by the shoulder.

"Really? What about April?Or Jackson?" Lexie asked, her voice rising. "I don't understand you. How can you even stand to look at me, let alone be with me? I'm a cheating whore Mark."

"Don't you ever say that about yourself again, Alexandra Grey," Mark said sternly. He couldn't believe she was saying these things. "I don't think you're a whore. People make mistakes and they should not be judged for the rest of their life for one mistake but unfortunately the world is full of assholes." He smirked.

"But—"

"And what do you mean how can I even look at you? You are all I want to look at for the rest of my life. You're beautiful, smart, funny…you're the love of my life and I was the biggest whore in this hospital but you still picked me, remember?" He asked lifting her chin up.

"Yes." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Lex." He said as he took her in his arms.

"I love you too." She said quietly as they continued to embrace in the empty room.

* * *

><p>Mark had to go to surgery afterwards and Lexie had decided to get a bite to eat in the cafeteria. Shewas just about to start eating her salad when Meredith and Alex plopped down next to her.<p>

"So?" Meredith prodded.

"So what?" Lexie asked looking at her sister.

"Who's the baby daddy?" Alex asked.

"Don't know yet," Lexie shrugged. "Still waiting for the results." She said before finally taking a bite into her sandwich.

"You must be going insane." Meredith commented.

"Somewhat. I just want to know so it can all be behind me," She said looking down. "Your girlfriend is being a total bitch." Lexie said as she looked at Alex.

"Can you not call her a bitch? And what happened?"

"She's spreading my business all over the damn hospital!"

"What?" Meredith questioned.

"Mark said he heard two interns betting on whose baby it is." Lexie said angrily.

"I'm sorry Lex," Alex said sincerely. "I'll talk to her."

"Who knew April could be so—"

"Bitchy?" Lexie offered.

"Watch it." Alex warned her.

"I was going to say mean." Meredith told her.

"Let's talk about something else," Lexie told them. "Any interesting cases?"

"This man tried to commit suicide by running himself over with his lawnmower." Meredith told them.

"Why is it we always get these crazy cases?"

"I don't know but we do see some crazy shit in this hospital." Alex nodded. Lexie zoned out as Alex and Meredith continued talking about their cases. Every once in a while, Lexie would nod her head or say something to make it seem like she was listening. She kept waiting for Dr. Gold's page and for that one little piece of paper that would tell her what she'd desperately wanted to know for ten weeks. She stopped contemplating when she realized her beeper was going off. She grabbed it with shaky hands to take a look at it; it was Dr. Gold. Lexie's breath caught in her throat.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"Its…its Dr. Gold with the results." Lexie breathed heavily.

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "Go get them."

"Mark is in surgery and I…I don't want to look at them alone." She blushed.

"I'll go with you."

"No," Lexie waved her hands. "I feel like Mark and I should see it at the same time."

"What're you gonna do? Carry the damn piece of paper until he comes out of surgery?" Alex laughed.

"I guess," Lexie shook her head. "Sure. Why not?"

"Are you crazy? You've wanted to know this for ten weeks! I don't think you're gonna be able to hold out until he gets out of surgery," Meredith said. "Don't be ridiculous Lex. Go get the result, read them, and just tell him the news."

"No," Lexie said as she got up. "I'm going to wait." She said, heading off to get the results from Dr. Gold.

* * *

><p>She had gotten the results and she hadn't looked at it. She pondered on it many times and even started opening it a few times but then stopped. She had went to the O.R. where mark was doing his surgery and she sat in the gallery—waiting. The piece of paper was in her lab coat and she kept brushing her finger against it, checking to make sure it was still there. Mark had looked up at her and she could tell that he had smiled at her through his mask. She desperately just wanted to run in the O.R. and open it in front of him but she controlled that urge. She felt her mouth go dry as she saw him start to close up. It was time. She left the gallery and headed outside to stand in front of the door of the O.R. She started to pace back and forth, hoping and praying that the baby she carried inside of her was Mark's. She looked over when she heard the door open. A few residents and nurses walked out and finally Mark came out smiling at her.<p>

"Did enjoy watching me work?" He asked jokingly.

"I did." She smiled at him and then sighed.

"What is it?"

"I have the results." She told him as she clutched the piece of paper in the pocket of her lab coat.

"Oh," He said nervously. "Well?"

"I wanted to wait until you were with me." She said shakily.

"Alright," He said as he took her hand, leading her to an empty on-call room. "Let's do this." He said as they entered the room.

"Will you?" Lexie asked as she took the results out of her pocket and handed the paper to Mark.

"Okay," He said as he took it from her. He began to open it but then looked up at her. "Before I open this, I want you to know that I meant what I said. Regardless of what this says, I want you."

"I love you." Lexie said.

"I love you too." He told her before going back to the task at hand. To Lexie, it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. She watched attentively as Mark opened it up and scanned it. Then his eyes met her's and he had the biggest smile she had ever seen him give.

"It's mine," He laughed softly as he pulled Lexie in his arms and spun her around. Lexie let out a joyful laugh but was cut off by Mark kissing her. He pulled back to look at her. "Thank you for this." He told her.

"Don't thank me. Thank your sperm. Obviously it was faster than Jackson's." She chuckled.

"You hear that? You still got it."Mark said looking down at his genitals.

"Mark!" Lexie laughed as she slapped his arm playfully. "We're having a baby." She said softly after their laughter died down.

"We're having a baby." He repeated as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

* * *

><p>Did you guys really think it would be Jackson's baby? pfft! Never! I will try to update tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	17. The Universe and You

Unfortunately, this chapter is a little short because it's just a filler! READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!p.s. Thanks so much everyone for all the reviews of the last chapter!

* * *

><p>Ever since last week, Mark and Lexie had been floating on cloud nine. After all, they were expecting a baby <em>together<em>. Meredith and Derek had been happy for them and were already calling dibs on being godparents. Callie and Arizona were also happy not only for Mark but also for Sofia, who would be getting a new sibling. Alex claimed that he knew it was Mark's all along and April politely congratulated Lexie. Lexie knew it wasn't much but it was a start for them to put everything in the past and move on. April also informed Lexie that she had told Jackson the results and he had been relieved when he found out the baby was not his; that way he didn't have to feel any guilt about leaving Lexie and the baby behind. The rest of the staff expressed congratulations for the couple and secretly wondered when they would finally tie the knot. Lexie had been wondering the same thing. She didn't want Mark to marry her just because she was pregnant. She wanted him to marry her only if it's what he wanted to do. A part of her knew that he would eventually propose. He had basically said it a week before the shooting. Mark had been thinking the same thing. He'd bought an engagement ring years ago—before Sloane came to Seattle but after that, everything hit the fan. He thought about buying her a new one because the other one represented them before they had went through all of their trials and tribulations. He didn't know when he would actually propose but he would know when the time was right.

"I think we should buy a house." Mark said early one morning as they lay in the bed, tangled after making love numerous times.

"Really?" Lexie asked curiously. "That's a big step."

"We're having a baby Lex. It's bound to get crowded in here."

"I guess…it's just…" Lexie's voice started to grow quiet.

"What?"

"This is our place and we have so many memories here." She admitted.

"The Archfield was our place too." Mark teased.

"Smart ass." Lexie mumbled.

"We'll always have these memories. They aren't going anywhere," Mark said softly as he brushed his fingers along her arms. "Besides, wherever we move next will be our place and we'll make new memories."

"What about Sofia? It's so convenient because she's right across the hall."

"I'm sure Callie and Robbins will move soon anyways. They want more monsters running around too."

"Are _you_ ready to leave?"

"Yes," Mark nodded. "We do have memories but not all of them are good. I had to watch you walk out of that door twice."

"I…I never thought about that," Lexie confessed. "But you have to admit that all of the good times outweigh the bad."

"They do," He confirmed. "But the fact still remains that this place isn't big enough for us and a baby. Not to mention any other children we'll have."

"Yes, I know," She paused and then smiled against his chest. "I guess we better start looking."

"I knew you'd see it my way." He chuckled as he kissed her hair.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Mark asked, hours later. They had leisurely stayed in bed for a few more hours and then finally got up and made breakfast and gotten dressed. He turned his laptop towards Lexie so she could see the house he was interested in.<p>

"Really?" She laughed. "What would we do with a place that big?" She said as she shook her head.

"Fill it with children of course."

"I' m not having more than three." She giggled.

"Three? Torres is having ten! We've gotta beat that number!"

"Callie is not having ten kids." Lexie said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay she's not but still, how can you not like this house?"

"Because it looks like something a celebrity would own," She said flipping through the newspaper. "And clearly we are not celebrities."

"I've operated on celebrities." Mark mumbled before they heard a knock on the door.

"Find something else," Lexie told him as she got up to answer the door. She opened the door and Arizona was standing there with Sofia. "Hey!" She greeted them with a smile.

"Could you guys watch Sofia for a bit? I just got paged and Callie is at a spa since this is the first day she's had off in a while." Arizona quickly explained.

"Sure," Lexie nodded as she took the diaper bag from Arizona and placed it on the nearby chair. Arizona handed Sofia off after she kissed her and left hurriedly. "Hi kiddo. What's new since I last saw you?" Lexie asked as she sat down on the couch next to Mark.

"Dad-eee." Sofia squealed as she reached her arms out for her father.

"I swear she doesn't like me." Lexie mumbled as Sofia crawled from her lap and into Mark's.

"Hey girly," Mark cooed as he handed Lexie his laptop. "How about we go to the park today?"

"This one!" Lexie said excitedly as she beamed at him. She turned the computer towards him so he could take a look.

"Are you serious? It's too small." Mark disagreed.

"No it isn't! It's perfect," Lexie said happily. "It's not over the top, it has everything we need, and it looks very homey."

"Lex…"

"Just think about it. Please with cherries on top!" Lexie said immaturely, causing Mark to roll his eyes.

"Lexie has lost it Sof." Mark mumbled.

"Have not!" She exclaimed while she hit him playfully. "C'mon. What's wrong with it? It's the perfect home to raise a family in."

"You really like it that much, huh?" Mark grinned.

"Yes. It's just perfect."

"Okay, we'll call the realtor tomorrow." Mark concurred.

"Really?" Lexie asked surprised that he would give in so easily.

"Yeah," He said as he played with Sofia. "If you like it that much, I'll give it a chance." He told her lovingly.

"Thank you Mark!" Lexie said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, waving her off. "C'mon Sof; let's get you a snack." Mark said as they went into the kitchen. Lexie flopped back on the couch, imagining them living in the house she had just shown Mark.

* * *

><p>After Sofia had her snack, Lexie and Mark took her to the park that was a few blocks away. Lexie sat on a bench as she watched Mark push Sofia in the baby swings. She stroked her still flat stomach affectionately as she pictured Mark playing with their baby one day. In that moment, she realized that she was having a baby and her mother wasn't there to see it. Her child and the ones following would only have one grandparent. Mark had always made it clear that he never wanted his parents involved in his children's lives. Lexie shook the thoughts out of her head and decided that she would call her father tomorrow; she hadn't wanted to tell him of the pregnancy until the father was confirmed. She watched as Mark took his beeper from his pocket and frowned at it. He removed Sofia from the swing and they walked over to Lexie.<p>

"It's a 9-1-1," Mark said as he sat Sofia on Lexie's lap. "Are you going to be okay watching her?"

"Yeah," Lexie waved him off. "Go."

"You sure?"

"Yep," Lexie said as she put emphasis on the p. "We're gonna have fun, right Sof?" Lexie asked looking down at the baby, who responded with a gurgle.

"Alright," He said before giving Lexie and Sofia a kiss on the cheek. "I'll try not to be long." He said as he left the park. Sofia stared after Mark until he was no longer in her sight. Then she looked at Lexie with a trembling lip.

"Oh no," Lexie cautioned. "Please don't cry Sofia." Lexie pleaded but her plea fell on deaf ears when Sofia launched into a piercing wail. Lexie bit her lip nervously as parents started to stare at her. She sat there on the bench for at least ten minutes trying to calm her. She tried rocking her, standing up and bouncing her, checked to see if she needed a diaper change, she even tried feeding her but Sofia continued to cry. Lexie began to hum and looked down when she realized Sofia's cries had lessened and before Lexie knew it, she had started to sing to Sofia.

_Let it go__  
><em>_Let it roll right off your shoulder__  
><em>_Don't you know__  
><em>_The hardest part is over__  
><em>_Let it in__  
><em>_Let your clarity define you__  
><em>_In the end__  
><em>_We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made__  
><em>_In these small hours__  
><em>_These little wonders__  
><em>_These twists and turns of fate__  
><em>_Time falls away,__  
><em>_But these small hours__  
><em>_These small hours__  
><em>_Still remain_

Lexie watched as Sofia began to drift in and out of sleepiness. She smiled as she watched her trying to fight the sleep but eventually she dozed off. Lexie quickly grabbed the diaper bag and began the short walk back to the apartment with a sleeping Sofia in her arms. When she got into the apartment she gently laid Sofia in the playpen and covered her up with a blanket. She watched her for a bit before she decided that she would lie on the couch and take a nap until Sofia woke up; maybe she wouldn't be so bad at this parenting thing after all.

* * *

><p>Lexie woke up to the sound of Sofia's soft coos. She looked at the clock and decided now was the best time for Sofia to eat. Lexie put her in her high chair and began warming up leftovers. She retrieved the small bowl of ravioli from the microwave and sat it on the high chair.<p>

"Are you one of those picky eaters Sof? Is it okay if I call you Sof?" Lexe rambled as she began feeding the baby, who didn't want to cooperate. "It's good for you. See?" Lexie said as she took a bite of the ravioli. For the next five minutes, Lexie tried to persuade Sofia into eating but to no avail. Lexie put the spoon down and fell back in her chair. She watched in horror as Sofia took a fistful of ravioli and began smearing it all over herself.

"Sofia," Lexie moaned. "I guess its bath time." Lexie mumbled as she took Sofia out of the high chair and walked into the bathroom. Lexie started the bathwater and added some bubbles to it. She placed Sofia in the water and began bathing her. Sofia squealed in delight as she played with the bubbles.

"Do you like me Sof?" Lexie asked before chuckling. "Great. I'm talking to a baby who can't answer me." Lexie mumbled. "I love your daddy a whole lot and I can't see my life without him. I'm just scared, ya know? I'm only twenty seven and I'm basically a grandmother, a step-mother, and an expectant mother! You're dad has a lot of baggage but it's good baggage and it took me a long time to see that." Lexie continued but she was so deep in her conversation that she didn't hear Mark come into the apartment. He stood in the doorway watching his daughter listen to Lexie's ramblings.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here," Lexie sighed. "Your dad already has two families and now here's a third but I'm ready to make it into one big happy family. Your daddy told me that he almost had everything he ever wanted but now I know he has everything he's ever wanted. I'm glad I finally came around and was able to complete your dad. I love him so much that I never want to leave him again no matter what stupid thing he does next but what if I'm a bad step-mother to you? What if I'm a bad mother? I wish _my_ mother was here; I miss her." Lexie sighed.

"You'll make a wonderful mom."Mark said, making his presence known. Lexie turned around and she felt the heat creep into her cheeks.

"Oh God," Lexie groaned. "How long have you been standing there?" Lexie asked embarrassed.

"Long enough to know you aren't gonna run out on me anymore."He smiled.

"Can we just pretend that you didn't hear any of that?" She chuckled nervously.

"It's okay. Don't be embarrassed," Mark said as he knelt down beside the bathtub. "I know you're really sticking around this time." He said as he took her hand and squeezed it. They heard a knock on the door and Lexie got up to go get it.

"Finish her bath." Lexie called as she reached the door. Arizona was standing outside with a smile on her face.

"How'd the day go?"Arizona asked as she stepped in the apartment.

"It went fine," Lexie nodded. "Mark is finishing up her bath." She gestured to the bathroom.

"Oh, okay. Just bring her across the hall when she's ready," Arizona said as she began to turn around but then stopped. "Lexie, I wanted to let you know that it's real big of you to accept all of this." Arizona smiled.

"I just wish I would've come around sooner."

"I'd be a liar if I said I've always been fine with this situation. How do you look at the love of your life and see them with a kid that isn't yours? It's hard but Sofia is wonderful and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with them—Mark included and you too; We're a family." Arizona said softly.

"Thanks Arizona." Lexie said sincerely.

"Anytime and if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can definitely talk to me."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. See ya." Arizona said before she turned to leave. Lexie went back in the bathroom to see Mark wrapping Sofia in a towel.

"Who was it?" He asked, looking at her.

"Arizona. She said bring Sofia across the hall when you're done," Lexie informed him. "I'm gonna go lay down. Bye Sofia." Lexie said as she took the baby's hand and shook it. She let her feet carry her to the bedroom and she plopped down on it. A few minutes later, she heard the front door close, signaling that Mark had taken Sofia across the hall. When he came back he came into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside Lexie.

"Mark?" Lexie asked timidly.

"Yes."

"Did you mean it when you said I'll be a wonderful mom?"

"I did." He nodded.

"Why do you think that? I'm scared to death!"

"You're loving and kind, you know how to cheer anyone up, you're fun and you just have this motherly personality." He shrugged.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Let's go take a bubble bath of our own." He said as he took her hand and helped her off of the bed.

"I'd like that." She said as she began taking off her shirt.

"If you keep doing that, we aren't going to make it to the bathroom." Mark told her seductively as he looked at her throw the shirt on the floor.

"Sorry," Lexie giggled as she sashayed into the bathroom. She started to run the bath water, since it had gotten a little cool from when Sofia was in the tub. Lexie slowly began to peel away the rest of her clothes as Mark watched with lingering eyes. "What exactly are you waiting for Dr. Sloan?" Lexie purred as she stepped into the tub.

"Just admiring the view." He said huskily before he began taking his own clothes off. He turned off the faucet and climbed in the tub behind Lexie, letting her settle in between his legs. She rested her head on his shoulder and we began to kiss her neck. Lexie moaned softly; there was going to be a lot of splashing in the tub tonight.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will skip ahead about 3 months or so! I will try to update tomorrow or Wednesday!<p> 


	18. Entwined

So first off, I am shamefully sorry about how long it's taken me to update. Spring break just flew by, I started having writer's block; even though I have an outline for each chapter, they started getting more and more general as I got further along and I've also been dealing with a bit of depression/lack of motivation for school. I do want to let you guys know that the end of the story is coming in 3 or 4 chapters but I'm trying to hurry and finish this so I can get my new Slexie fic out! I promise you will love it! Without further ado, Chapter 18! READ!ENJOY! REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Five months had passed since Mark and Lexie had the paternity test done and they couldn't be happier. For once, everything was going right for them. There was no drama between colleagues, no fist fights between friends, no unexpected children, Sofia loved Lexie, and most importantly, they had just moved into their new home. Since Lexie was seven months pregnant, she could only help with the "light moving". Thankfully, Arizona, Callie, Meredith, Derek, and Alex were there to help out.<p>

"Lex, which cabinet do you want these in?" Meredith asked as she pointed to a box of plates and bowls.

"The first one on the left is fine." Lexie responded as she sifted through a garbage bag full of junk, while sitting on the floor.

"What is all of that?" Meredith asked, looking at her sister.

"Stuff from when I was a kid," She sighed. "Even though dad always taught me never to throw anything away, some of this stuff is actually useless and needs to go." She chuckled.

"Oh wow! Are all of those She-Ra dolls?" Meredith asked excitedly as she saw Lexie toss the dolls on the floor next to her.

"Yep." Lexie said nonchalantly.

"I wanted one so badly but the only doll I was allowed to play with was Anatomy Jane." Meredith said as she went over and picked up one of the dolls.

"You want it?"

"What would I do with a She-Ra doll at my age?" Meredith giggled.

"Just asking." Lexie shrugged. Both sisters turned to the door when they heard glass shatter.

"Derek!" They heard Mark shout angrily.

"Uh oh." Meredith said as she helped Lexie off of the floor. They walked outside to see Derek looking extremely guilty and Mark looking upset.

"What happened?" Lexie asked as she rubbed her impending stomach.

"Derek dropped that lamp that cost a thousand bucks!"

"It was an accident." Derek said looking at Lexie.

"It's okay," Lexie shrugged. "I hate that lamp anyway. Good job Derek." Lexie winked.

"Lex," Mark groaned. "That lamp was—"

"The most hideous thing I've ever seen," She said rolling her eyes. "Just get another one."

"I bought it years ago. It's probably not in stores anymore."

"Thank God." Lexie mumbled before she turned around to go back in the house.

"Does this mean I don't have to replace it?" Lexie heard Derek ask cheekily. Lexie walked in the living room to see Zola and Sofia playing happily in the playpen with each other.

"Your fathers." Lexie said to the two girls as she shook her head.

"Lexie!" She heard Alex call her name from upstairs.

"Now what?" Lexie mumbled to herself as she began walking up the stairs. "Where are you?"

"In the master," He responded. Lexie walked into her and Mark's bedroom to see Alex, Callie, and Arizona putting their bed together. "This part won't go in right."

"You've got to wiggle it a bit," She said moving her hands. "I think Mark and I broke it when we…" She began blushing furiously. "Never mind." She said quickly.

" Jeez Little Grey, you break penises and furniture." Callie joked.

"Callie!" Lexie hissed.

"Oops." Callie chuckled nervously.

"You broke his penis!" Alex and Arizona said simultaneously.

"Shh!" Lexie shushed them.

"Did I hear something about a penis?" Meredith said coming in the room.

"I'm in hell." Lexie mumbled as she put her palm on her forehead.

"Sofia needs to be changed." Meredith said, remembering why she had come up in the first place.

"I'll go." Lexie announced.

"You sure?" Callie asked.

"You can't go," Arizona spoke up. "I want to hear about the penis breaking!" Lexie snorted and walked back downstairs.

"Zola, I'm gonna steal Sof for a few minutes to change her diaper. Is that okay with you?" Lexie asked her niece. Zola responded with a string of babbles. "I knew you'd agree." Lexie said as she lifted Sofia from the playpen. "You're getting a little heavy kid or maybe it's your little brother that's got me feeling so weighted down." Lexie said as she carried Sofia up the stairs and into the baby's nursery. When Lexie had been four months, they found out that a bouncing baby boy was growing in Lexie's stomach.

"Sorry we've got to change you in your brother's room," Lexie said as she placed Sofia on the changing table. "I promise we'll have your room together soon." Lexie told her as she began changing the diaper. They had decided to at least put the changing table up for the days when Sofia would come over but that was it; they hadn't even painted yet.

"She didn't!" Lexie heard Meredith shouted in a fit of giggles. "She broke his penis in the on-call room!"

"Oh God," Lexie mumbled. "Don't listen Sof." Lexie said shaking her head.

"Dude! That's classic." Alex commented.

"Shut up!" Lexie shouted so they could hear her. A few seconds later, Meredith flounced into the room.

"How come you never told me?" Meredith continued laughing.

"We weren't exactly…sisterly back then," Lexie said. "How long am I going to hear about this?" Lexie asked exasperated.

"For quite some time," Meredith teased. "Does Derek know?" She wondered.

"Meredith."

"Oh God! He doesn't!" Meredith said as she quickly left the room. "Derek! Guess what?" Meredith shouted as she went back downstairs.

"Oh boy," Lexie said, shaking her head. "Callie and her big—"

"Lexie!" Mark yelled from downstairs.

"Mouth." Lexie finished.

* * *

><p>After the penis jokes had died down, they had ordered Chinese food and were all eating rapidly, especially Lexie.<p>

"Woah. Slow down Lexipedia." Alex joked.

"Well, I am eating for two and he's a boy at that!" Lexie said as she continued to dig into her sesame chicken.

"Yeah, yeah."

"How's the baby shower planning going?" Lexie asked, looking at Meredith.

"Well…I—"

"She handed it over to April." Alex told her.

"What!" Lexie shrieked. "Why? So she can run it into the ground?"

"She says she wants to make amends with you and what better way to do that than by throwing you an awesome shower?" Meredith smiled.

"No." Lexie said shaking her head.

"C'mon," Alex spoke up. "She means it. She lies in bed every night talking about how she misses your friendship."

"Fine but if she screws it up, I'm kicking her A-S-S to kingdom come," Lexie mumbled. She couldn't say the word because the babies were in their vicinity. "And none of you can stop me."

"That seems fair." Meredith said.

"Mer!" Alex protested.

"What?" Meredith shrugged.

"She's still my girlfriend." He said.

"She won't be after I'm done with her." Lexie said menacingly.

"How're you gonna kick her ass when you're seven months pregnant?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Alex!" Everyone chided him.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"The children." Callie told him.

"Anyways, I have my ways." Lexie responded mischievously.

"Just like you have your ways of breaking penises!" Meredith burst out, causing everyone else to join in.

"I thought we were done with the penis jokes." Mark stated dryly.

"I'm sorry Mark," Meredith said, trying to calm herself but failing miserably. "It's just so funny!"

"Alright! That's it! Everyone out!" Lexie told them.

"Awww. C'mon Lexie." Callie whined.

"We've been stuck with you guys all day and it's time for us to spend some time alone." She told them.

"Is that code for she's about to break his penis?" Alex asked, causing the laughter to increase tenfold.

"Yep," Mark said, standing up. "Out you go!" He said as he started gathering Sofia's things so they could leave. A few minutes later, everyone walked out still laughing about the whole thing.

"Can you believe them?" Lexie said shaking her head as they watched everyone back out of the driveway and leave.

"Callie has always had a big mouth." Mark mumbled before he shut the door.

"I'm going to take a bath." Lexie said before giving Mark a kiss on the cheek and going to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. She gasped when she saw all of the candles that were lit in the bathroom.

"Surprised?" Mark asked as she came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Very," She said as she turned her head to give him a peck on the lips. "When did you—"

"When I went to the bathroom earlier."

"So you planned to kick them out?" She laughed.

"Maybe. Allow me," He said as she moved to the tub to run the water. "Bubbles?"

"Of course," She laughed. A moment later, Lexie was stripping off her clothes and climbed into the tub. "You aren't getting in with me?" Lexie asked as she looked at Mark, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Maybe later," He said. "There's something I have to do first."

"And that is?" Lexie asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I love you and after all these years, I can't even begin to fathom why you love me. I was _the _whore of the hospital, I rushed you into moving in with me, I tried to rush you into being a step-mom and a grandmother. Not to mention Sofia. From the beginning, we've always had this three percent chance and after the first time we broke up, I kept thinking what you said to me. Three percent isn't nothing and now look what it is? We've had some rough times but you came back to me and I will be forever grateful that you did because all of this time that we've been apart, I've been miserable without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you've been sad about not having a lot of my firsts. You didn't have my first child or my first daughter but you are having my first son and there's another first I would like you to be," Mark moved from the edge of the tub so he could kneel on one knee. "Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you marry me?" He asked, holding the velvet box open to reveal a princess cut, three-stone engagement ring.

"Yes," Lexie smiled at him as she threw her arms around him, getting bubbles all over him. "Sorry." She said as she pulled back but he quickly grasped her hand so he could put the ring on her finger and gently kiss it.

"I was going to propose to you before Sloane showed up." He said suddenly.

"You were?" Lexie asked, taken aback.

"Yep."

"You've had this ring all along?"

"No," He told her. "I figured we needed a new ring for a new start." He said smiling at her.

"I agree." She said before leaning towards him to give him a kiss.

"Proposal in the bathtub," Mark laughed. "Was it good enough?"

"It was perfect."Lexie smiled.

"You're perfect." Mark said as he moved a wet piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her passionately.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! I will try my best to upload Wednesday!Happy Easter!<p> 


	19. Having My Baby

Okay everyone! I'm sorry I took so long in updating but I was trying to put my very best into this chapter because it is the last one before the epilogue! I think it will be to your liking so by all means: READ!ENJOY!REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"Dude," Alex chuckled. "She looks like she's gonna pop any day."<p>

" She does not." April said slapping him lightly.

"She's only 35 weeks," Meredith said to both off them. "She's got some time left."

"When is she going on maternity leave? I need to know how long I'm going to be surrounded by the other idiot 4th years." Cristina said dryly.

"I think Saturday is her last day." Meredith said, trying to remember what her sister had told her. The four of them were watching Lexie waddle her way through the lunch line in the cafeteria. Lexie and Mark had been busy non-stop ever since they moved into their new house. They'd finally got everything where it needed to be, the baby's room was complete, as well as, Sofia's room. The baby shower kept getting pushed back because of everyone's conflicting schedules but they had finally agreed that tomorrow night is when it would be. April and Lexie had made amends and were actually friends. Of course they had been friends before Lexie's memory loss but afterwards Lexie just thought of her as an acquaintance. Everyone also kept pressuring her about a date for the wedding but she was still deciding if she and Mark should get married at the courthouse or go all out for their special day. He claimed that either way, she was going to be Mrs. Sloan and it didn't matter to him. She found herself leaning towards the courtroom wedding because who knows how long it would take her to lose her baby bump and she didn't want to wait that long; she just wanted to be married to Mark. They had also decided on a name for their little boy but they were keeping it a secret from everyone else. Of course this drove everyone around them insane and they all would try to guess the baby's name every day.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Lexie said as she sat down at the table. "But I really can't wait to go on leave. My feet are killing me." She complained.

"Have you been taking it easy?" Meredith asked, raising her eyebrow at Lexie. Meredith was still very supportive of Lexie and the baby.

"Yes Mer," Lexie mumbled. "I don't even remember the last time I saw an O.R. unless I was in the gallery or it was something quick like a whipple or a appendectomy."

"Lame." Alex teased.

"Shut up," Lexie grumbled before taking a bite out of the chicken taco on her plate. She relished in the taste for a bit before she began to moaned. "This thing is so yummy." She said before looking up at the other four people at the table.

"Are you eating or having an orgasm?" Cristina laughed, causing Lexie to blush.

"My orgasms sound much more intense than that." Lexie commented.

"Too much info!" Meredith said, not wanting to hear the details of Lexie and Mark Sloan's sex life.

"One word," Lexie said looking straight at Meredith. "Kitchen."

"Shutting up." Meredith smiled.

"Kitchen?" April asked looking between the two sisters.

"Nothing to worry about." Meredith shook her head as she glanced at April.

"Any guesses today?" Lexie asked, trying to get her sister out of the hot water that she had created.

"Mark Jr." Cristina said shortly.

"It wasn't Mark Jr. yesterday or the day before that…or last week. So what makes you say Mark Jr. every day?" Lexie asked the Asian sitting next to her.

"Lexie's more creative than that." April chimed in.

"Why would you tell us you've picked a name when you won't tell us," Meredith said annoyed. "It's torture."

"It's childish." Cristina remarked.

"It isn't Jackson, is it?" Alex asked.

"Don't be an ass." Lexie told him.

"Can we at least know who the godparents are?" Meredith asked exasperated.

"Well Mark has chosen Callie and Derek but I'm still thinking about mine." Lexie responded mischievously.

"Wait. Since I'm Derek's wife, doesn't that automatically make me a godparent?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"No." Everyone present at the table answered.

"Well I didn't have godparents. I don't know how this works," Meredith shrugged. "What is there to think about? I'm your sister! Pick me!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Lexie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I'm not being dramatic," She huffed. "I just would like to be someone's godmother. Cristina is Sofia's."

"And I spend more time with your kid than Sofia," Cristina paused for a moment before continuing. "Why aren't I Zola's godmother?"

"Zola doesn't have any godparents," Merdith told them. "Me and Derek never got around to it."

"What if something happens to you guys?" April asked.

"It's not like it's in our will or anything but she'll either go with Lexie and Mark or Cristina and Owen."

"Give her to Lexipedia. I'll be too busy being a cardio-goddess to raise Zo." Cristina said.

"Cristina," Meredith said shockingly. "You don't mean that! I'm your person."

"Pftt." Cristina said before getting up and walking away.

"What's with her?" Alex asked as they watched Cristina leave the cafeteria.

"Owen is having issues with the…" Meredith realized that the others didn't know anything about Cristina's abortion. "He wants a family and they've been arguing about it." Meredith finished. It was close enough.

"He knew what kind of person she was," Lexie stated. "Anybody in this hospital knows she doesn't want kids and you can tell that without even talking to her."

"I don't think they ever talked about having kids before they got married so I honestly don't know if he knew her views on having children," Meredith said as she pondered. "I gotta go see if she's okay." Meredith said before getting up from the table.

"Just look at us," Lexie said wistfully. "A few years ago we were worried about relationships and who was sleeping with who. Now it's talk of starting a family and babies," Lexie took a sip from her straw. "Next, it'll be your turn." Lexie wiggled her eyebrows at April and Alex.

"I'm not exactly father material," Alex snorted. "Not that I've been thinking about it or anything." He covered up as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while April was looking down and had started to blush.

"Can't you two take a joke?" Lexie laughed, enjoying their obvious discomfort on the subject. She hoped one day Alex would find someone else who could make him happy because ever since Izzie left him, he had been hopping from woman to woman. Maybe April was exactly the kind of girl he needed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" Lexie squealed the next day. "April this looks so great!" Lexie said as she surveyed all of the decorations and April's hard work.<p>

"Really? I mean I tried—"

"It's perfect." Lexie smiled as she hugged April.

"Thanks," She said happily. "So, we'll start in about thirty minutes?" April suggested.

"Yeah that's fine and then people can always come in and out like they did at Callie's."

"Wow," Meredith said as she walked into the room. "You should let her plan the wedding shower too."

"Who knows? We'll see," Lexie shrugged. "Are you going to get Zo from the nursery?" Lexie asked.

"Are babies really supposed to be at baby showers? I just thought it was a woman thing." Meredith said confused.

"Clearly men can come too. Remember Callie's?"

"Oh yeah," Meredith bit her lip. "Is Sofia coming?"

"I'm pretty sure. This is her little brother," Lexie said as she rubbed her belly and smiled. "Go get her. They can play with each other."

"Alright," Meredith said. "What time are we going to start this thing?"

"In about thirty minutes." April told her.

"Ok," Meredith said as she started walking towards the exit. "I'll be back."

"Thank you so much April," Lexie said once Meredith had left. "I know you were super pissed at me for a while for hurting Jackson but I truly never mean to—"

"Lexie, it's okay. We're fine now." April assured her with a sincere smile.

"But I want to explain myself."

"You don't have to," April said. "Even before your accident, I…_everyone_ could tell that you had eyes for Sloan and it's not that easy to just let the love of your life go." April said softly.

"April, are you…in love with Alex?" Lexie asked with a giddy smile.

"I…we…" April became more flustered as she tried to get the words out. "I care for Alex a great deal—"

"Don't try to go around the question, missy."

"Okay! Yes!" April gave in. "I am head over heels for him." April admitted as a light blush graced her cheeks.

"Awww," Lexie gushed. "You two make such a cute couple…does he feel the same way?" Lexie asked.

"He did say it but I don't know if it counts."

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked as she crinkled her eyebrows.

"He said it while we were…well ya know." April mumbled.

"He said it during sex?" Lexie shouted with surprise.

"Shhh!" April quieted her. "Yes. He said while we were having sex."

"What kind of tricks do you have down there to make him say _that_?" Lexie laughed. "He never told me he loved me while we were together."

"I just didn't want it to be like that," April sighed. "I wanted it to be some romantic dinner or something. Not while we were in the bed."

"I'm sure he'll say it again or if it really starts to get to you, talk to him about it. Alex is more in touch with emotions than people think." Lexie advised her.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

"Are those pigs in a blanket?" Alex asked as he walked in the door and went straight for the food table.

"You're kind of early." Lexie said as April went over and swatted his hand away from the food.

"Gotta beat the rush." He told them as he tried to get past April so he could get something to eat. April and Lexie looked at each other and laughed at Alex's antics.

Hours later, the room they were holding the shower in was starting to get rather empty. The room had been filed to the roof and Lexie didn't even know she had interacted with that many people at the hospital. They had started off with a guessing game that entailed the guest to guess what size string would fit perfectly around Lexie's stomach. They played pin the sperm on the egg, which everyone found hilarious, especially when April accidentally stuck Bailey in the behind. They decorated onsies just like they had at Callie's baby shower. This time Meredith made one that said "My Auntie is the Best Neurosurgeon Ever". Alex made the same one he had at Callie's—a scrub top that had a name tag, reading Dr. Sloan. Instead of Cristina drawing the heart, she drew a scalpel that was about to cut into a face and April drew zoo animals. Arizona's read "Keep Calm and Drool On" in block letters and Callie's said "Somos tu familia…Siempre" which means "We are your family…always." Also in block letters. Finally, Derek drew a picture of the brain on his. Other people made some too but Lexie and Mark primarily cared about the ones that their friends had drawn. They ate, opened gifts, and thanked the guests for coming. Mark had been running back and forth between the parking lot and the room, trying to fit all of the gifts into the car.

"Is that all of them?" Lexie asked as she looked around the empty room.

"Yep," Mark assured her as he put his arms around her shoulder. They walked to the lobby and into the parking lot. They got into the car and began to drive home. "Someone's tired." He said as he watched Lexie adjust the seat so that it was reclining.

"Most definitely." She confirmed as she yawned. Mark watched as she unconsciously stroked her stomach and drifted off into sleep. As he drove home, he still couldn't believe that all of this was possible. A year ago, it didn't even seem like he would ever get Lexie back and even when she woke up, he still didn't have her back right away. He had to watch her be with other men three times and each time it killed him to see her with someone else but he was happy he was patient and she came back to him in the end. Now they finally had a home, they were going to get married, and they were having a baby. It should've been this way all along but better late than never; it was never too late for true love. Mark pulled up to their home and parked the car in their garage. He didn't have the heart to wake Lexie, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. Any other time, Lexie would've woken up because she was such a light sleeper but Lexie's pregnancy had altered her sleep patterns and nowadays she could sleep through anything. He gently laid her on the bed and went to take off his clothes, stripping down to his boxers and undershirt. He laid next to Lexie and placed his hand over her stomach before kissing her cheek and dozing off to sleep himself.

He didn't know how long he'd been sleep but he knew it wasn't enough. He reluctantly blinked his eyes and could see Lexie standing in the bathroom door.

"Mark," She said slightly panicked. "Did you hear what I said? My water broke!"

"Your…what?" Mark panicked as he quickly got out of bed and went to stand next to Lexie. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I need you to get me to the hospital!" Lexie said annoyed. "This isn't right Mark. He's early." Lexie whispered fearfully.

"Hey," He soothed before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure he's fine. He is a little early but babies at 35 weeks do fine." He told her assuring.

"You're right," She sighed. "God! I'm a doctor. I've gotta get it together. I know these things!"

"You do but now you're thinking like a mom," He smiled at her cheekily. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before putting on some clothes. "You ready?" He asked as he slung the bag around his shoulder and took Lexie's hand.

"Yeah" she nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"I'm not ready!" Lexie screamed in agony as another contraction hit her.<p>

"You're doing great Lex." Mark said, wincing as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"It hurts! God it hurts!" Lexie screamed out.

"I know it does baby but you've gotta do it," Mark encouraged. "Don't you want to see his cute little face?"

"Uh huh." Lexie panted.

"You're going to have to start pushing, Dr. Grey." Dr. Gold told her.

"He's almost here babe. You've just have to get him out." Mark said.

"Alright! Let's do it," Dr. Gold told them. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten." Dr. Gold counted as Lexie panted and grunted, while Mark rubbed her back and whispered encouraging words to her.

"I can't do this." Lexie said as she shook her head, sweat and hair moving with each movement.

"Yes you can Lex."

"Push, push, push," Dr. Gold announced as Lexie screamed out. "I see the head!" Dr. Gold smiled.

"Almost there." Mark said, kissing Lexie's forehead.

"C'mon Dr. Grey. Let's get those shoulders out. It's all downhill from there." Dr. Gold said as she told Lexie to give her one more big push. Lexie pushed as hard as she could and collapsed against the pillows when she heard a loud cry pierce the air. She had did it; she had given birth to her son and from the sound of his lungs, he sounded healthy.

"Dr. Sloan, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Gold asked.

"Yes." He said softly before going over and severing the bond that had held mother and son together for nine months.

"We'll clean him up and bring him right back." Dr. Gold said before leaving the room with the newborn and her staff in tow.

"You did good." Mark told her as he kissed her lips briefly.

"Thanks." Lexie panted, still out of breath.

"You did all of the pushing and you're thanking me?" Mark asked quizzically.

"Oh shut up," Lexie told him. "You know what I mean."

"I love you." He told her lovingly.

"I love you too."

"Here you go, mom." A nurse said as she came back in the room and placed him on Lexie's chest, then took her leave.

"He's…beautiful." Lexie breathed as she took in their son. He had a small tuft of dark hair on his head, it looked like he had Mark's cheekbones, Lexie's nose, and his eyes weren't open yet so that was to be determined but Lexie hoped he had Mark's eyes.

"I think he gets it from me," Mark joked. "He is a Sloan after all."

"Ha ha," Lexie said dryly. "Hi baby. I'm your mommy." Lexie said softly as she looked down at their new bundle of joy.

"He's perfect," Mark smiled as she took one of the baby's hands and stroked it. "You both are."

"Did you call everyone?" Lexie asked.

"It's three in the morning," Mark told her. "Besides, I think everyone works tomorrow anyways. I'll leave a note with Hunt so he can put a note on the bulletin board. Then all of them will rush in here like they're crazy." Mark chuckled.

"We're still going with the name we decided, right?" Lexie asked as she continued to stare at her newborn son.

"Yeah," Mark confirmed. "I think it fits him. Are you going to hold him all night?" Mark asked.

"Impatient, huh?" Lexie asked, looking up at her fiancée.

"No," He told her. "Maybe just a little."He admitted.

"Fine. You can hold him now." Lexie said as she handed him over. Mark eagerly accepted and smiled down at his son—his first son. He was wonderful. Mark thought about all of the things that he would teach him—how to play sports, how to get laid—So maybe not that last one but Mark was going to be there for his son in every way he possibly could be. He looked over to see Lexie had already fallen asleep.

"Looks like you wore your mom out kiddo," Mark chuckled softly, trying his hardest not to wake Lexie or the baby. "You're going to love it at home and just wait until you meet everybody. You've got two big sisters, Sofia and Sloane. You'll probably only see Sloane once a year though. You've got your Aunt Meredith, Uncle Derek, and cousin Zo," Mark told him as he stared off into space but when he looked back down, he had opened his eyes. Mark was nervously waiting for the shrill cries that he was sure would follow but it never came. "You aren't gonna cry on me?" Mark asked surprised.

"You're sister Sof always cries every time she's woken up prematurely. Not you, huh? That's daddy's tough guy." Mark told him. Mark looked into his son's eyes and realized they were the same shade of blue that his were. "You've got my eyes, eh? Your mommy is going to be thrilled." Mark went on talking to the newborn until they had both fell asleep and that's exactly how Lexie found them when she woke up; father and son couldn't be cuter.

* * *

><p>"I had to find out from a freaking bulletin board that my sister gave birth in the middle of the night!" Meredith said as she walked into Lexie's hospital room later on that day.<p>

"I'm sorry," Lexie sheepishly. "I told Mark to call you."

"It's okay," Meredith waved her off. "So where is he?" Meredith squealed.

"The nurses took him to be circumcised. Mark's with him now. Something about how they better not cut too much of his little Sloan off." Lexie laughed.

"Awww. Does that mean he's going to be cranky when he comes back?"

"Probably."

"I had to get in here before everyone else showed up," Meredith told her as she sat down on the end of the bed. "Do I get to know the name yet?"

"Oh fine," Lexie sighed. "Dylan Nathaniel Sloan."

"It's so cute," Meredith smiled. "Can you tell me who you picked as godparents now?" Meredith asked eagerly.

"Fine, fine. You and Alex." Lexie smiled.

"I knew it!" Meredith smiled happily. Lexie didn't knew her sister would be so pleased.

"Why the hell are we just hearing that you gave birth—"Callie bust in the room with Arizona behind her.

"And we had to hear it from a bulletin board!" Arizona added.

"See?" Meredith told Lexie and then turned to Callie and Arizona. "I said the same thing."

"Where is he?" Callie said looking around the room.

"He's getting circumcised." She informed them, like she had told Meredith moments earlier.

"Awww," Arizona cooed. "Poor little guy."

"I know buddy," Mark whispered softly as he came back in, trying to comfort the crying infant in his arms. He looked up and noticed the other women in the room. "What're all of you doing in here?"

"To see little Sloan," Meredith told him as she stood up. "Now, let me have a look at my nephew." Meredith said as she took Dylan from Mark's reluctant arms.

"First...there will be no little Sloan and second be careful with him. He just got—"

"Circumcised." Meredith,Arizona, and Callie said simultaneously.

"How're you feeling?" He said, choosing to ignore the coos and whatnot coming from the other three women.

"Good," She grinned. "Ready to go home." She told him honestly.

"Look at his dimples," Callie squealed, causing Mark to roll his eyes. "Hi Dylie." She cooed.

"Dylie?" Mark asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"That's gonna be his little nickname." Callie told him.

"We don't want the kid to be a wuss." Mark told them.

"It's only while he's a kid," Arizona commented. "Don't be so uptight Mark."

"Here's the problem," Mark cleared his throat. "You guys are used to having little girls but Dylan is a boy—"

"Yeah, we noticed." Callie said smartly.

"My point is, he's gotta be tough," Mark told them. "We can call him Dill but Dylie is too…just no." Mark said shaking his head.

"Who is this little guy?" Derek asked as he came into the room and looked at the baby in Meredith's arms.

"Dylan Nathaniel Sloan." Lexie told him.

"But we're going to call him Dylie." Callie said quickly.

"We are not." Mark objected.

"Why? What's wrong with Dylie?" Derek asked, glancing at his best friend.

"See," Arizona pointed to Derek. "He doesn't think there's anything wrong with the nickname."

"This coming from a guy who uses mousse on his hair." Mark commented, causing all the women to snicker.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Mark and Lexie drove home with little Dylan for the first time. It was so surreal for Lexie. She had a kid with Mark Sloan—her fiancé. If someone would've told her a year ago that all this would've happened, she would've laughed in their face. A thought hit her and she turned to look at Mark who was mumbling at how slow the other cars on the freeway were travelling.<p>

"Mark?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing at her quickly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Do…do you think if I wouldn't have lost my memory, we wouldn't be back together?"

"I love you and for the last two years, I've always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you hadn't gotten in that accident, I would've started fighting for you again." He told her honestly.

"I…I'm sorry I don't remember everything that happened with us from the time my dad had his liver transplant."

"It's okay," He shrugged. "They aren't the best memories."

"I know but they still are _our _memories and I don't remember then." Lexie said as she looked out the window.

"We needed a fresh start." He told her with a smile before he grabbed her hand and began to stroke it. They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence with Lexie glancing at Dylan every so often and Mark kissing her hand periodically. When they pulled up, Lexie went to grab Dylan's car seat but Mark stopped her.

"C'mon," He told her as he shooed her out of the way. "Let me get him. Go lay down." He prodded.

"Fine," Lexie chuckled. "But only if you lay down with me." She said seductively.

"That's not fair Lex," He said as he lift the car seat and walked behind Lexie into the house. "You know I can't touch you for six weeks."

"You can't touch me but I can touch you."

"Oh no you don't." He chuckled as they walked up the stairs and into Dylan's room.

"You know he's going to keep us up all hours of the night and you aren't going to stay home as long as I am."

"Yes…and?" Mark asked as he gently set their son in his crib.

"And you should get it while you can." She told him huskily.

"Lex," Mark sighed. "Babe, you just gave birth and you're worried about pleasing me?"

"I just," Lexie sighed. "I don't want you to start wandering elsewhere." She admitted.

"Lex, I love _you_ and you're the only woman I could ever want," He told her firmly as he took her by the shoulders. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"When you broke my penis, we couldn't have sex for six weeks," Mark pointed out. "I never told you this but you made my vulnerable. You were the best thing I had the pleasure of begin with in a long time and when I couldn't please you for those six weeks, I kept thinking you would go to someone else. Maybe someone younger, one of the other interns…maybe even back to Karev." He told her seriously.

"Mark I would never—"

"I know that now and I'm asking you to believe the same about me."

"Okay," Lexie shook her head as Mark kissed her forehead. He put his arms around her shoulders and they watched Dylan as he slept. "Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get married." She told him.

"I thought we were." He laughed softly.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He asked, looking at her with surprise. "What about the wedding? Don't you want the big poofy dress and the bridesmaids and flowers and stuff?"

"I just want to marry you as soon as possible," She said looking back at him intently. "I don't think I could stand one more day not being Mrs. Mark Sloan." She said looking down and blushing.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Mark said as he rubbed his chin. "Are you sure about this?"

"I don't think I've been surer of anything in my life." Lexie smiled that smile that was reserved just for him.

"Tomorrow it is then." He said softly before giving her hand a squeeze. They continued to look at their son before leaving quietly and going to their own bedroom, cuddling for the rest of the night with smiles on their faces; tomorrow they were getting married.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Up next is the epiloguefinal chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this! REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. Happily Ever After

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to put up the epilogue! I was going through college finals and what not! Also, I want you guys to look out for another Slexie story that I will start after the season finale of Grey's Anatomy! I just want to thank anyone who has ever reviewed, or subscribed to this story! And thank you for being patient! As much as I love fanfic and Slexie, I do have other things to do in life...lol! READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>…2 years later<p>

"Mommy!" A little voice squealed as a pair of feet pattered on the floors of the Sloan residence.

"Yes, Dyl?" Lexie answered as her two-year-old son came to hug her legs. She looked down at the little tot affectionately and ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Sof and Zo being mean." He complained.

"Oh," Lexie said as she raised one of her eyebrows. "What'd they do?" Lexie asked as she knelt down so she was eye level with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Dey said I can't pway wit dem cuz I'm a boy." He huffed.

"Oh?," Lexie wondered as she raised one of her eyebrows. She took Dylan's hand and led him back outside where everyone else was. Today was Sofia's third birthday and the party was being hosted at Mark and Lexie's house. Of course the guests included: Callie, Arizona, Derek, Meredith, Zola, April and Alex—who were now newlyweds—a newly divorced Cristina and a few other hospital staff that had children. Lexie went over to where Sofia, Zola, and another little girl were sitting on the grass playing with dolls. "Hello girls." Lexie smiled.

"Hi Auntie!" Zola said happily.

"Hi Mom." Sofia grinned. While Callie was "Mami" and Arizona was "Mama", Lexie was "Mom". At first she protested and tried to get Sofia to call her Lexie but the child wouldn't have it any other way.

"Why won't you girls let Dyl play with you?" Lexie said as she sat down on the grass, Indian style.

"Cuz he's a boy." Sofia said.

"And we're girls." Zola added. The two were becoming best friends more and more each day and they always stuck up for each other.

"Ah," Lexie put her finger to her chin. "I see. Even though he's a boy, you're his sister and cousin and he loves playing with you guys so be nice," Lexie told them. "And just because he's a boy, doesn't mean he can't play with you." She told them.

"Otay." They both responded reluctantly. Lexie got up from the ground and went over to April who was curled up on one of the patio chaises.

"Having a good time?" Lexie asked as she stood over April.

"Definitely." April smiled.

"You want a drink? We've got beer, margaritas, daiquiris—"

"No thanks." April said quickly as she blushed.

"C'mon April, live a little!" Lexie said as she playfully hit April on the shoulder.

"I'm fine Lex—"

"I haven't seen you drink since your wedding." Lexie continued.

"I know but…I can't drink right now." April said in a hushed tone as she looked around to make sure nobody told her.

"Why not?" Lexie asked quizzically and then it dawned on her. "Oh my God April! Are you pregnant?"

"Shhhhh." April hissed.

"Sorry," Lexie mumbled. "I'm so happy for you!" Lexie beamed.

"Thanks." April responded humbly.

"Who else have you told?"

"Besides Alex, you're the first to know. We just did the test today but we still have to make an appointment."

"This is so wonderful," Lexie said happily. "I can plan the shower."

"What're you girls over here talking about?" Alex asked as he sat down at the end of the chaise April was curled up on.

"Congrats." Lexie said to Alex. Alex looked at Lexie's grin and April's blush and was able to put two and two together.

"Thanks," Alex said awkwardly. "You aren't gonna make a public announcement or anything, right?"

"Unlike you, I'm not a blabber mouth." Lexie said smugly.

"It's in the past." Alex told her, annoyed that she was bringing it up.

"I'm just joking Alex!" Lexie said before she waved him off and walked away from the couple. She never thought she'd see the day where Alex Karev was married and expecting a baby. She was happy for him though; he deserved happiness. She walked over to Meredith and Derek to see them flirting with each other shamelessly.

"You two do know this is a kids party, right?" Lexie giggled.

"Hey Lex," Meredith smiled brightly. "Didn't know you were standing there."

"Of course not," She rolled her eyes. "You were too busy flirting."

"We were not." Derek defended but he couldn't hold back the grin on his face while he was saying it.

"Uh huh," Lexie said before she took a swig of her beer. "So, how is Cristina doing?" Lexie asked as she looked across the yard.

"She's fine," Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "They tried to make it work but it just wasn't meant to be."

"I guess you're right." Lexie nodded before turning back to her sister and brother-in-law.

"She'll find someone who loves her for her." Meredith said.

"I hope so," Lexie smiled sadly. "She would be a great mother though." Lexie commented as she saw Cristina playing with Zola, Sofia, and Dylan.

"We're about to sing happy birthday." Arizona told the guests as Callie brought the birthday cake out of the house. Everyone gathered around and began to sing to Sofia, who looked on with delight because she was ecstatic to be the center of attention. She had been extremely jealous when Dylan came along and even still, Sofia and Dylan would start hitting each other every once in a while.

After they had cake and ice cream, the gifts were opened, and the children played for a little while longer. Guests started to depart and before Lexie and Mark knew it, the house was empty. Mark surveyed all of the damage in the backyard.

"Look at this place," Mark said as he shook his head. "It looks like a zoo." He grumbled.

"Callie said she would be over tomorrow morning to help clean it up." Lexie reminded him. She was sitting on the couch, rubbing small circles on Dylan's back.

"Yeah, I know," Mark said as he turned away from the patio door and took Lexie from Dylan's arms. "C'mon, let's put this little guy to sleep." Mark said softly. Lexie and Mark ascended the steps and made their way to Dylan's room. Mark and Lexie were able to strip him down to his onesie without waking him up. They put him in his crib and watched him for a few moments.

"He's getting big." Lexie sighed as she brushed some of his hair from his forehead.

"He's going to need a toddler bed soon."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Lexie smiled, not believing her son was already two.

"Seems like yesterday that he was born." Mark said fondly.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Lexie said before she kissed Dylan's forehead and walked out the room to head to their bedroom. Mark placed a kiss on his son's head before following Lexie to the bedroom. "April's pregnant." Lexie said as she began rummaging through the drawers to find some pajamas.

"Already?" Mark asked as she started taking his clothes off. "They've only been married for five months."

"I think it's about time," Lexie smirked as she put a Harvard t-shirt over her head. She put her hair in messy bun before climbing in the bed, quickly followed by Mark. They snuggled up like they did every night and faced each other. "What do you think about having another baby?" Lexie blurted out.

"Another one?"

"Do you feel that we're ready?"

"Do you?" He asked as he stroked her cheek.

"I do."

"Okay," Mark grinned at her. "Let's make a baby." Mark said sultrily before capturing her lips with his own.

"I love you Mark." Lexie said softly once they pulled back from each other.

"I love you too Lex." Mark said as he stared at her intently.

Many things happen for a reason in life; some are good and some are bad but there is always a reason behind it. It took a car accident, memory loss, and a prom to make Lexie Grey realize that she would always and forever be in love with Mark Sloan. After all, it does come back to the one you love.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! I hope you liked the story! Please Review the last chapter and once again, be on the lookout for my other story! You guys are the best!<strong>


End file.
